Absorbed
by Ramen panas
Summary: Summary: Sasori sikat gigi empat kali sehari. Sakura hanya dua kali. Sasori bisa bersiul, menjentikkan jari dan meniup gelembung dari permen karet. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan ketiganya. Sulit untuk mengerti Sasori, sebenarnya siapa dia?. Kisah tentang seorang perempuan biasa dan laki-laki yang biasanya di luar(?)/MultiChapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay.

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

_Summary_: Sasori sikat gigi empat kali sehari. Sakura hanya dua kali. Sasori bisa bersiul, menjentikkan jari dan meniup gelembung dari permen karet. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan ketiganya. Sulit untuk mengerti Sasori, sebenarnya siapa dia?. Kisah tentang seorang perempuan biasa dan laki-laki yang biasanya di luar(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memakai seragam terburu-buru, perasaan was-was di pagi hari karena takut terlambat atau lupa mengerjakan PR, suara decitan meja ketika di geser, tirai kelas yang tersibak-sibak angin, sampai menahan lapar setengah mati karena belum waktunya istirahat, apa kau pernah merasakannya?!"

.

.

.

"Pernah?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang kelas X-B, 10.10 AM**

"_Update_ lah sesuatu, kumohon.."

Layar ponsel yang kecerahannya telah di kurangi karena baterainya sekarat itu di tatap lekat-lekat oleh Yamanaka Ino dengan ekspresi memelas. Sampai matanya sedikit perih barulah si pirang menjauhkan kepalanya, disusul getaran bibir bawahnya untuk efek dramatis.

"Jangan-jangan aku sudah keburu mati sebelum baca lanjutannya, bagaimana ini.."

"Kau ini terlalu berlebiha—loh, yaah" sahutan dari gadis berambut merah jambu terinterupsi oleh tumpahan yoghurt stroberi di atas roknya, salahkan tutup botol yang segelnya sekeras batu itu. Untuk melampiaskan amarahnya Haruno Sakura memberikan _death glare_ ke si tutup botol plastik kemudian membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Ino yang awalnya ingin memprotes Sakura yang seenaknya buang sampah seketika lupa karena teringat permasalahan awalnya tadi, dengan wajah suram Ino memperlihatkan jari-jari lentiknya ke Sakura yang sibuk mengelap roknya dengan tisu.

"Lihat ini jariku ada berapa, ada enam! Sudah enam bulan penulis _Meet me in the the rooftop_ tidak melanjutkan cerita miliknya. Itu berarti sudah setengah tahun aku gelisah menanti-nanti _update_ yang tak pasti. Dan catat, itu novel online, tidak di jual di manapun, Jidat." Ketika Ino mulai ber-sinetron-ria, Sakura mengelus-elus janggut transparannya.

"Biar aku tebak; _genre_nya _romance_, _pair _utamanya bertemu di atap lalu saling jatuh cinta, begitu?"

Ino berkedip tiga kali "kok tahu, kau sudah baca ya?" Si pirang mengernyit. (_Masukkan suara kambing di sini_) Sakura _speechless_, diikuti pasang tampang bodoh. Oke awalnya memang sebuah tindakan stereotip untuk menilai sesuatu dari satu sudut pandang. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang barusan? kenapa bisa judul dan plotnya terlalu jujur seperti itu, hei!.

"Mungkin penulisnya sudah bosan, atau kena _writer block_. Sini biar aku saja yang buat _ending_nya kalau kau penasaran, pinjam ponselmu.." Sakura menjulurkan lidah tidak sabaran, berusaha menggapai ponsel Ino yang kalau di ibaratkan sebagai binatang adalah ikan yang berenang terapung-apung, meregang nyawa.

"Hasyuh syuh syuh syuh….hussh" Jari telunjuk Ino menempel di bibir Sakura, membungkamnya untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Dan demi apapun Sakura bersumpah tangan gadis bermata _aquamarine _itu baunya seperti campuran telur ikan dan rumput laut.

"Jarimu _pig_, sedikit lagi masuk ke hidungku." Dengus Sakura.

Ino menjauhkan tangannya, sedikit geli untuk membayangkan jarinya bertemu 'harta karun' kalau sampai masuk lebih dalam, (baca: upil).

"Kau tahu, kata 'bosan' apalagi 'berhenti' tanpa '_ending'_ itu dilarang, kita harus optimis Jidat. Sebuah cerita memang lahir untuk di selesaikan."

'Terlahir untuk di selesaikan' heh. Sakura sudah merasa cukup atas pemberian harapan palsu dari _summary-summary_ fiksi apapun yang dia baca beberapa tahun belakangan ini; drama, komik, novel, cerbung atau apalah itu, hampir seluruhnya memiliki ending yang biasa-biasa saja (dengan catatan; _romance_ dan _school life_). Sebuah cerita lahir untuk jadi membosankan. Saat ini Sakura sudah malas untuk berimajinasi dan membayangkan adegan-adegan dalam kepalanya, mencoba berfikir lebih rasional.

Kau tahu, Sakura yang bermarga Haruno itu adalah perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja, badannya sedang, tingginya standar, model rambutnya juga bukan yang terbaru dan trendi, tidak punya hobi yang benar-benar dia sukai. Bangun, pergi sekolah, pulang sekolah, tidur. Semua rutinitas yang juga biasa.

Sakura pernah pacaran beberapa kali, dan mantan-mantan kekasihnya bilang Sakura adalah orang yang sangat membosankan. Luarnya kelihatan lumayan, tapi dalamnya, kebiasaan dan pola hidupnya? Itu-itu saja. Mereka yang menyatakan parasaan, mereka pula yang mengakhirinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kebiasaan, kalau jam istirahat begini pasti ada yang—

"—Permisi, Akasuna Sasorinya ada?"

Nah kan.

Sesosok makhluk yang rutin muncul menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, wajahnya berganti-ganti setiap hari, dengan kisaran umur 15-50 tahun, ya para guru pun suka mencari laki-laki itu, iya si Sasori itu.

"Tanya dia, dia ini pacarnya" Ino mencolek-colek bahu Sakura dengan wajah semurni susu tanpa lemak. Sementara Sakura melempari Ino tatapan '_IIH AKU BUKAN PACARNYA_'.

"Ino, jangan mulai bergosip," Sakura menggulirkan mata ke arah pintu, emeraldnya seakan berbicara '_DAN UNTUKMU_',"dia tidak ada di sini, coba cari di kantin atau di pinggir lapangan."

Sosok makhluk pencari Sasori itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi. Yang namanya Sasori-sasori itu tidak pernah ada di kelas pada jam istirahat, tapi setiap hari masih juga di cari di situ, dikelas itu. Dan sebagai teman sebangku yang bahkan jarang mengobrol, Sakura merasa risih untuk mencerna fakta ; ketika orang-orang mencari Sasori, pandangan mereka langsung tertuju padanya, seperti ada _laser_ tak kasat mata.

Ada apa dan kenapa. Sih.

"Hanya karena kami duduk bersebelahan bukan berarti aku dekat dengannya, atau tahu dia dimana. Aku bukan ibunya, apalagi pacarnya." Sakura menekan semua kata-katanya seperti pembawa berita tengah malam. Karena auranya jadi serius Ino pun terkikik.

"Aku tahu, aku cuma mau lihat reaksi Gaara. Dia tadi mau keluar, sewaktu aku bilang kau pacarnya Sasori eh dia berhenti, terus jalannya jadi lambat, seperti bimbang mau tau kelanjutan percakapanmu atau jalan ke luar hahaha. Ekhm mungkin dia masih..suka padamu?"

Oiya, Sakura baru ingat punya mantan yang satu kelas dengannya, apa ini gejala penuaan dini? dan dari zaman neneknya senam pilates juga Ino sudah sering menggodanya dengan Gaara. Gaara cukup spesial mengingat dia pacar pertama dan terlama yang di milikinya.

"—OI, SI OROCHI DATANG!"

Suara teriakan Inuzuka Kiba yang tiba-tiba dan menggelegar bukan hanya sukses membuat Sakura lupa mau ngomong apa, tapi juga membuat dia dan Ino salah tingkah, kaget dan panik karena meja Sakura (dan Sasori) yang ada di urutan paling depan masih penuh dengan tumpukkan jajanan milik Ino. Sementara Orochimaru Sensei paling benci kalau jam pelajarannya sudah dimulai tapi masih juga ada yang makan ataupun kelihatan ada makanan. Semua bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan itu mereka sembunyikan dengan cepat, termasuk yoghurt stroberi yang masih ada setengah lagi belum di minum juga ikut di letakkan sembarangan karena bingung, jadi asal saja.

"EIT, tapi bohoong hehehe. Kan belum bel, kok percaya sih?"

Oh.

Kiba pasti tidak melihat kilatan tajam dari duet maut SakuIno, laki-laki bergingsul itu terlalu sibuk tertawa haha-hehe sampai-sampai tidak melihat buku cetak biologi billingual setebal kurang lebih lima ratus halaman melayang ke arah kepalanya.

Sakura dan Ino sampai keringatan, _kurang ajar kau Inuzuka_. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi Sakura memilah jajanan yang belum dimakan dan yang hanya tinggal bungkusnya, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Botol Yoghurtnya. Astaga.

Botol itu tadi dia masukkan ke tas ransel hitam yang tergeletak di lantai..dan itu tas..

Sasori. Astaga.

Botol itu kan tutupnya sudah ia lempar entah kemana tadi.

ASTAGA.

Pemandangan horror menyambut sepasang mata hijaunya saat ia membuka perlahan resleting tas Sasori, buku-bukunya basah, dan isi tasnya seperti habis kebanjiran, wangi stroberi yang manis menguar dengan kuat.

Sakura tersenyum dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut dan mata bulan sabit.

'_Matilah aku'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang _uwabaki _berhenti di depan pintu karena pemandangan yang kurang familiar bagi pemiliknya.

Kenapa banyak buku di jemur di jendela kelasnya?

Sebenarnya sangat penasaran tapi ia diam saja, tidak mencoba bertanya pada siapapun, menekuk alis dan menghiraukan pertanyaannya sendiri. Lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain muncul saat ia duduk di mejanya, kenapa ranselnya terasa lembap? Kok buku-bukunya tinggal sedikit? Apa buku-buku yang di jemur itu miliknya? Terlebih lagi, kemana teman sebangkunya yang berambut pink itu pergi? Bukan cuma orangnya yang tidak ada, tasnya juga hilang.

Dia yang kita sebut-sebut tadi, Akasuna Sasori. Menggulirkan pandangan ke arah teman sekelasnya yang lain, dan mereka hanya menggidikkan bahu, ck tidak membantu sama sekali. Hei, kalain ngapain aja di kelas, masa nggak ada yang tahu!. Saat Sasori menyipitkan mata, pandangannya langsung menangkap kepala merah jambu yang duduk di meja paling belakang, paling di sudut seperti kurang pergaulan, berusaha untuk tidak bertatap mata dengannya.

Sasori sebenarnya ingin langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya, tetapi Orochimaru Sensei sudah keburu masuk. Segera Sasori ambil buku-bukunya yang kelihatan sudah mengering (hanya bagian bawahnya saja yang basah) dan melanjutkan belajar seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Seseorang berhutang penjelasan padanya, dan Sasori tahu siapa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak Jidat, dia masih disana.." Gadis pirang dari keluarga Yamanaka bergeleng-geleng pasrah. Figur Sasori masih terlihat berdiri di gerbang, dia tidak langsung pulang, cuma berdiri di sana seperti patung hiasan. Sakura tak merasa ke_geer_an kalau Sasori menunggunya di situ, malah dia was-was .

Bagaimana Sasori menyipitkan mata dan memberikannya ekspresi yang selama ini belum pernah sekalipun ia lihat. Seperti bingung, kesal dan..kecewa, entahlah. Apalagi selama sisa jam pelajaran sesekali Sasori memberinya sinyal-sinyal telepati '_pulang sekolah nanti lihat saja_' sambil sedikit curi pandang ke sudut kelas.

Sakura belum pernah lihat Sasori marah, dan bersembunyi seperti ini bukannya malah menambah kekecewaan laki-laki itu? Harusnya Sakura tidak langsung kabur saat bel berbunyi, harusnya dia tetap tinggal di kelasnya, tapi nyatanya malah lari dari tanggungjawab. Habisnya,. Sasori..kelihatan beda. Dan perbedaan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit takut, seperti tersengat listrik.

Ponsel Ino yang baterainya tinggal 2% berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mati, itu adalah sebuah alaram.

"Jidat aku harus pulang sekarang, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu aku harus bantu-bantu di toko." Ino memasukkan ponsel yang tidak bisa di andalkan itu ke dalam saku rok, Sakura hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan.

Ino mengintip untuk terakhir kalinya dari jendela perpustakaan. Jantungnya tiba-tiba seperti atlit pelari, berdebar-debar saat pandangannya dan Sasori bertemu, dan _feeling_ Ino mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu akan menuju kesini sebentar lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau temui saja dia, dia akan mencarimu cepat atau lambat, jelaskan saja yang sebenarnya."

_Tidak, tidak, tidak._

Sakura bergeleng-geleng. Dia tidak bisa, tidak dengan perasaan tidak nyaman sekaligus gugup ini, perasaan takut ini. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Sesungguhnya Sakura tidak benar-benar mengenal Sasori, mereka hanya berbicara saat laki-laki itu meminjam penggaris miliknya. Sekarang Sasori mencarinya, apa dia mau di pukul?. Telapak tangannya berubah dingin seiring rasa cemas yang meningkat. Setelah melambaikan tangan ke Ino, Sakura memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di lab bahasa saja, perpustakaan sepertinya sudah tidak aman.

Ajaibnya pintu lab tidak di kunci. Persis setelah Sakura duduk di lantai ruang lab bahasa yang penuh dengan meja-meja, perutnya berbunyi. Biasanya jam segini Sakura sudah pulang, sudah ganti pakaian dan makan siang (Sakura lebih memilih makan di rumah). Maka Sakura berinisiatif untuk melakukan ekspedisi tas, dan tidak berakhir sia-sia, empat batang cokelat bertabur kacang yang belum di buka terselip diantara buku-buku miliknya.

Terlihat lezat dan menghipnotis.

Tanpa babibu Sakura memakan cokelat-cokelat itu satu persatu sembari berharap Sasori sudah pulang, sudah malas mencarinya. Dia tidak mau bertemu Sasori sekarang, lebih baik bicaranya besok saja saat dirinya sudah merangkai penjelasan untuk laki-laki itu. Ingatkan dia untuk latihan bicara nanti.

Hmp. Tapi malangnya si Haruno melupakan sesuatu.

Setelah cokelat-cokelatnya habis barulah Sakura merasakan ada denyut kecil di gusinya, denyut itu seperti punya koneksi ke gigi-gigi gerahamnya. Dia baru ingat, dua hari yang lalu dokter giginya bilang jangan terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis dan keras dulu, karena tambalan giginya masih uji coba (belum permanen), tadi pagi saja dia sarapan bubur, bagaimana dia bisa lupa. Lalu cokelat-cokelat ini harusnya dimakan setelah giginya siap nanti, tapi karena lapar..

Sakura menghela nafas. Apa yang telah dilakukannya, ini sungguh kekanakan. Bersembunyi dari masalah, tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskan apapun, sudah badannya lelah lapar pula, dan sekarang giginya sakit. Sakura terus memegangi pipi kanannya, tambah lama tambah sakit.

'_Dasar idiot'_.

Sekolah sudah sepi sekarang, lalu apa yang dia lakukan di sini?. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, pokoknya dia mau pulang sekarang, tidak mau tahu lagi. Dengan berat hati Sakura keluar dari lab bahasa dan menuruni tangga, matanya mulai berair, antara sakit gigi dan sedih.

Sampai di dua anak tangga terakhir sepasang _checkered high-tops sneakers _menghalangi jalan Sakura yang masih memegangi pipi kanannya, tangannya yang bebas di borgol oleh genggaman yang tidak begitu kuat. Seakan berkata '_akhirnya_ _Aku menangkapmu_' dengan cara lembut.

Itu Akasuna Sasori. Orang yang mencari-carinya dari tadi, teman sebangku yang sering di sangka pacarnya padahal bicara saja tidak pernah. Kini memandang Sakura dengan mata sayunya.

Yang menambah rasa bersalah Sakura adalah Sasori tidak memberi tatapan intimidasi atau bentakan apalagi pukulan. Dia hanya diam. Sakura harusnya jadi ahli hipnosis dari dulu. Entah apa yang ia takuti dari Sasori seharian ini, cuma kekhawatiran yang semu, hanya sugesti saja.

"Maaf.."

Tidak sempat lagi memilah-milih kalimat basa-basi, hanya kata itu yang mampu di keluarkan bibirnya. Lengkap dengan mata berair dan pipi yang bengkak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek banget. Huo hohoho. Perlahan-lahan ceritanya bakalan nyesuain ke summary. Sasori di sini bakalan jadi seseorang dengan kepribadian yang aneh. Cukup aneh untuk orang normal, cukup normal untuk orang aneh. Maaf kalau nggak suka T.T

Jika berkenan boleh review :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay.

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Sakura terlihat lucu setelah pipinya bertambah besar sebelah karena terisi banyak kapas. Berkat tambalan baru, giginya terasa lebih baik sekarang. Dia tidak akan mengulangi lagi kebodohan hari ini, janji.

Sebenarnya dia sudah boleh pulang dari tempat praktik dokter dekat sekolahnya itu, tapi rasanya malas sekali kalau harus melewati ruang tunggu, Sasori ada di sana. Apalagi kalau mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Untuk pertama kali Akasuna Sasori menertawainya. Iya, Sasori yang itu.

Tertawa sampai keluar air mata, dan suara tawanya itu benar-benar…menyebalkan. Laki-laki itu kira pipi Sakura sakit dan bengkak karena di sengat lebah (sekolah mereka memang terkenal banyak sarang lebahnya), dan setelah di jelaskan kalau dia sakit gigi,—_yang tentu minus bagian kebanyakan makan cokelat_—Sasori semakin tidak percaya dan terus ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

Yang tadinya Sakura itu pasrah mau minta maaf dan mau menjelaskan bagaimana tas Sasori bisa basah, jadi berubah haluan. Perasaan sedih dengan berbagai alasannya juga ikut lenyap dan bertransformasi menjadi sebal kuadrat.

Ya walaupun pada akhirnya Sakura ceritakan juga soal tasnya dan Sasori jauh sekali dari kata marah. Dia sebenarnya hanya penasaran dan karena memiliki sifat tidak sabaran, apa yang mengganggu pikirannya kalau bisa harus selesai hari itu juga.

Di luar itu semua yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah Sasori menyuruhnya pergi ke klinik dokter ini,

'_Kau harus cepat, kliniknya tutup jam empat sore_'

Sasori bilang begitu. Mereka jalan kaki ke ke tempat ini. _**Mereka**_ artinya lebih dari satu orang, iya mereka pergi berdua! Sasori mau mengantarnya kemari. Sasori yang kalau duduk di sebelahnya cuma diam-diam itu hari ini tertawa dan berbicara macam-macam dengannya. Heeh.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi, Sakura berjalan ke ruang tunggu diamana seharusnya Sasori berada yang ternyata kosong, mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan. Ha! Bagus lah. Sakura yang ingin memberitahu Ibunya kalau akan pulang telat, lupa kalau ponselnya masih rusak, masih berada di tempat servis. Hal yang dapat di lakukannya jadi semakin sedikit, kalau begitu langsung pulang saja kan? Lebih baik begitu.

'_Srak..srak_'

Tepat setelah Sakura keluar, semak-semak kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pintu keluar bergerak liar mencurigakan.

'_Apa ada pencuri bersembunyi di situ?_'

Kau tahu belakangan ini banyak kasus-kasus aneh terjadi, kriminalitas di Negara Jepang telah masuk ke level selanjutnya untuk urusan keanehan. Seperti yang baru-baru ini terjadi, ada seseorang yang mencuri sadel (tempat duduk) sepeda untuk di ciumi dan err..dijilati. Pencurian tidak lagi berazaskan barang berharga, tapi lebih ke kepuasan pribadi.

Tapi Sakura tidak sempat berpikir buruk lebih lanjut karena ada kepala berwarna merah menyembul sedikit diantara dedaunan semak. Agar semakin pasti Sakura diam-diam mendekat ke semak-semak itu, dan benar saja lagi-lagi; Akasuna Sasori. Sebelum Sakura bertanya '_hei,apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?_' Sasori sudah mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuknya di sana duluan.

"Hsyuu, lihat itu..jangan ganggu mereka" jari telunjuk Sasori kemudian diarahkan sang empunya ke arah 'pasangan' yang tengah asyik bercumbu.

"Mereka begitu liar, begitu menggebu-gebu sampai berani melakukannya sore-sore begini, di tempat umum pula!. Dasar tidak tahu malu, lihat saja bagaimana ekor mereka bergerak dengan tidak nyaman—"

Ha?

"—Sasori, mereka itu…kucing." _Kucing lagi kawin tepatnya_, Sakura menambahkan dalam hati. Baru pertama kali Sakura lihat ada orang yang seantusias ini nonton kucing kawin. Maksudnya ya benar-benar antusias sampai di foto-foto. Buat apa coba?.

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Sasori mengulurkan tangan.

"Ponselku rusak." Jawab Sakura seadanya dan menautkan alis. Buat apa dia minta ponsel? Apa foto-foto panas pasangan kucing itu mau dikirim ke ponselnya?.

"Yah, padahal foto ini bagus, sayang kalau kau tidak memilikinya. Tidak setiap hari bisa lihat kucing kawin kan?." Sasori tersenyum miring, menggoyangkan ponselnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Seingat Sakura Sasori memang dulu terlambat daftar ke sekolah, dia datang satu bulan sebelum ujian tengah semester dan langsung minta duduk di depan dengan alasan pengelihatan yang buruk. Lalu setelahnya dia terus diam, belajar seperti murid pada umumnya, dan selama ini Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasori itu orangnya seaneh ini, dia kira Sasori itu pendiam dan tidak suka ribut-ribut, atau mungkin badannya bau jadi Sasori tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sepertinya teori Sakura salah besar.

Tanpa kata Sasori menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan telunjuk kemudian di arahkan ke pipi Sakura.

"Ah, gigiku sudah lebih baik.. hehe" Sakura tertawa canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya seperti ada ketombe disana.

Sasori memandang aneh Sakura sambil bangkit dari semak-semak. Lama-lama gatal juga duduk di situ, lagi pula kucing oranye dan putih yang bercumbu tadi sudah kabur, mungkin malu di lihat banyak orang. Laki-laki pemilik iris coklat itu menepuk-nepuk seluruh pakaiannya, saat ia selesai Sakura masih juga begitu, garuk-garuk kepala sambil sesekali menggesekkan kaki.

"Di belokan jalan ini ada toilet umum." Sasori yang sudah keluar dari semak-semak menghentikan aksi Sakura, menunjukkan arah ke toilet umum dengan gestur tangannya.

"Ha?"

"Kau mau buang air kecil kan?"

_What the_..jadi Sasori pikir dia kebelet pipis? Memang gaya bimbang Sakura mirip sama orang yang lagi nahan pipis?

"Bukan, aku itu mau minta..minta..min—"

"—Nih," Sasori menyerahkan selembar uang limaratus yen "ongkos pulang kan? Uangmu habis kan?" kata-kata Sakura di potong paksa karena Sasori tidak sabar.

"Haah, bukan!," uang lima ratus yen itu Sakura sodorkan kembali pada pemiliknya "aku itu mau minta maaf—"

"—ASTAGA! Lihat, ada kakek-kakek pakai kostum _sailormoon_!" tunjuk Sasori keseberang jalan dari tempat mereka berdiri, arah yang berlawanan dari pengelihatan gadi situ.

"HAH?"

Sakura langsung menoleh kebelakang, di kepalanya sempat terlintas cuplikan pria tua renta berbalut pakaian wanita dan wig pirang panjang yang membuatnya geli sekaligus antusias. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tanda-tanda adanya kehadiran si lansia nyentrik, tapi nyatanya jalan itu tampak lenggang, tidak ada yang aneh, hanya ada sales penjual alat pijat elektrik dan ibu-ibu yang tengah asyik membaca brosur produk mereka.

"Loh,mana Kakek-kakek...eh…"

Bagaikan butiran debu yang tersapu angin, Sasori telah luput dari pandangan mata alias menghilang. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mulutnya terbuka sedikit, _speechless_ sendiri. Ternyata selain aneh, Sasori juga bisa ngerjain orang.

Baru tahu Sakura, sumpah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumput lapangan yang gersang dan matahari yang bersinar terik menyilaukan bukan alasan bagi Guy Sensei untuk memberi toleransi pada muridnya, semua wajib keliling lapangan dua puluh kali seperti biasanya, tidak ada kecuali, malah ada tambahan lima putaran lagi.

Semua berasumsi macam-macam, ada yang bilang Guy Sensei kalah taruhan bola dengan Kakashi Sensei sebab itu mereka jadi pelampiasan, ada pula yang bilang kalau Guy Sensei kependekan momotong poninya, sampai rumor tentang Guy Sensei mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya. Oh, abaikan yang terakhir. Intinya pelajaran olahraga hari ini sangat melelahkan, dan sampai jam mata pelajarannya benar-benar selesai tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh minum.

Haruno Sakura yakin tidak ada yang memperhatikannya tidur-tiduran di pinggir lapangan basket karena yang lain sibuk bermain bola kaki, sebagian lainnya mengeluh kelelahan tapi mulut mereka tidak berhenti berbicara, bukannya malah jadi semakin lelah? Dan juga haus tentunya. Dia juga lelah, dia juga banjir keringat seperti yang lain, tapi memang di menit-menit terakhir seperti ini lebih baik diam dan menyimpan energi untuk belajar lagi nanti.

Sakura sibuk memperhatikan sarang lebah yang makin hari makin besar saja sebelum pandangannya jadi gelap karena tertutup handuk kecil. Handuk yang segar, berbau seperti campuran jeruk, kayu, buah zaitun, dan krim vanilla, iya Sakura tahu ini parfum siapa.

"Handuk ini wangi, sayang kalau di pakai untuk melap keringatku, Gaara." Sakura menyingkirkan handuk berwarna oranye itu dari wajahnya, merubah sedikit posisi tidur jadi menyamping agar dapat melihat dengan jelas anak keluarga Sabaku yang duduk bersiladi sampingnya.

"Tak apa, pakai saja. Itu handuk bersih."

Ck, ini bukan masalah handuk bersih, tapi ini adalah bau parfum Gaara yang menjadi favorit nomor satu Sakura. Dan dia tidak mau tercium seperti handuk ini sepanjang hari walau sesuka apapun.

"Kemarin Ibumu bilang kau tidak langsung pulang. Dia tanya ke aku dan aku bilang tidak tahu, memangnya kau pergi kemana?" Gaara menahan ekspresinya.

Ibu Sakura punya kebiasaan mengetik huruf 'G' di daftar kontaknya untuk menelepon Gaara, bahkan setelah mereka putus Gaara tetap menjadi orang pertama yang Ibunya hubungi kalau ada apa-apa. Sakura tidak suka saat Gaara berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi dari Ino.

"Umm, ke dokter gigi. Ponselku rusak jadi tidak bisa kabari Ibu."

"Kenapa jawabnya pakai '_umm_', kau bohong?" Gaara mengerutkan alis curiga, Sakura membalasnya dengan memutar mata. Oh ayolah, apa harus di perlihatkan seperti apa bentuk tambalan giginya baru Gaara percaya?.

"Gaara, jangan mulai."

Sebelum Gaara sempat untuk memulai argumen lainnya, sebuah bola basket melayang dan menggelinding jauh melewati dua orang yang sama-sama beriris hijau itu.

"Hei kalian, tolong ambilkan bolanya!" teriakan Aburame Shino kedengaran jelas di telinga mereka berdua. Sakura bagkit duluan, memberi isyarat pada Gaara kalau dia saja yang ambil bolanya, dan dari pada mencampakkan dengan kasar handuk oranye itu, ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas telapak tangan Gaara, menghindari konflik lain yang bisa terjadi.

Bola itu menggelinding dan berhenti di atas batu-batu kerikil dekat taman bunga dan tanaman obat, fokus Sakura hanya tertuju ke sana sebelum menyadari ada seseorang yang pakai baju olah raga sama sepertinya, tengah mencangkuli tanah kebun bunga matahari.

Akasuna Sasori, sudara-saudara.

Celana _training_ panjangnya di gulung hingga lutut, dan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Wajah, tangan dan bajunya kotor karena kena tanah, hanya kurang sepatu _boots_ dan topi jerami saja, kalau tidak pasti sudah jadi kembaran tukang kebun.

"Kau ini..sedang apa? Tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga?" Sakura heran, apa memang berada di tempat-tempat yang tak semestinya menjadi habitat laki-laki ini? selanjutnya di mana lagi dia akan menjumpai Sasori, di atas pohon?.

_Krik..krik.._

Sasori terus mencangkul tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya sementara Sakura yakin tadi dia bicara cukup keras.

Oh gitu.

Oke mungkin mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa, diam-diaman. Mungkin Sasori sudah tidak mau lagi bicara dengannya, kan sudah tidak ada yang penting? Sakura mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Bola basket warna kuning yang berada di atas batu-batu itu ia kutip dan peluk, mungkin teman-temannya sudah pada naik darah karena dia kelamaan ngambil bola. Sakura balik badan kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Aa! _matte_! aku Ikut kok tadi," Sasori menyeka peluh-peluh di dahi dan lehernya "bola kaki yang kutendang merusak salah satu bunga matahari di sini, jadi aku tanam lagi. Dan ternyata tempat ini sangat tidak artistik, ini sedang kutata ulang."

"Oh,.."

Sebenarnya bukan cuma oh yang ingin Sakura bilang, yah.. berhubung dia kesal. Sakura ingin mengatai Sasori sok seniman dan kurang kerjaan, karena bunga-bunga dan tanaman di sini sudah ada yang mengurus. Sebagai siswa mereka hanya di minta untuk menjaga dan tidak mengotori saja.

"Hei tunggu jangan pergi dulu! Bantu aku angkat pot besar ini"

Nafas Sasori tersengal-sengal, pasti dia capek. '_Yaa.. kan salahnya sendiri' _pikir Sakura. Tapi tidak tega juga rasanya meninggalkan Sasori yang kelelahan mencangkul tanah sendiriandi bawah teriknya matahari seperti ini. Apalagi setelah terhipnotis mata sayunya, semakin tidak tega.

"Huff.. yang mana.."

"Itu tuh." Sasori menunjuk sebuah pot plastik hitam besar berisi pohon mangga berukuran sedang dengan dagunya. Mangga itu sepertinya tersesat, untuk apa ada mangga diantara bunga dan tanaman hias?. Baru saja Sakura mau meletakkan bola basket di dekapannya ke atas pot bunga kosong sebelum suara bernada tidak suka menghentikannya.

"Tsk, pantas saja lama, sini bolanya!." Sabaku Gaara sedikit membentak. Ia datang dengan ekspresi sebalnya yang khas. Kalau tahu jadi begini lebih baik dia saja tadi yang mengambil bolanya. Entahlah, Gaara tidak suka kalau Sakura dekat-dekat dengan orang itu. Si Sasori itu.

Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Gaara, Sakura mengoper bola basket dari dekapannya ke arah dada laki-laki bertato '_Ai_' itu secara tiba-tiba, untung Gaara punya reflek menangkap yang bagus, kalau tidak entah apa yang terjadi pada rusuknya.

"Cih, dasar.."

Setelah Gaara berlalu, _mood_ Sakura sedikit berubah. Sambil membantu Sasori memindah-mindahkan pot dan menanam kembali beberapa tanaman, Sakura lebih banyak diam. Sama halnya juga dengan Sasori yang tidak setiap saat mau bicara. Kadang tangan dan tubuh mereka bersentuhan tapi tidak ada yang terganggu atau minta maaf apalagi _blushing_, seperti tukang kebun profesional…atau tukang gali tanah pemakaman. Pokoknya _Talk less do more_.

Mancangkul, menanam, menyiram, tak terasa sudah lima belas menit mereka ada di sana. Keberadaan mereka menarik perhatian Mitarashi Anko, guru sosial yang kebetulan lewat untuk membuang sampah bekas makan siangnya.

Dan mereka bertiga diam, saling berganti pandangan satu sama lain. Anko memperhatikan wajah mereka yang cemong dan pakaian olahraga mereka yang kotor seperti kena erupsi gunung. '_Ini kenapa pada main kebun-kebunan di sini?_' Anko membatin aneh.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN DI SINI, CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Mata Sakura sulit terbuka, ini yang ia takutkan, akhirnya hari seperti ini datang juga, hari dimana Sakura ketiduran dikelas. Hidup Sakura selalu teratur, makanya dia tak pernah sekali pun tertidur di sekolah. Sedikit merasa janggal kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang membangunkannya, Sakura baru ingat kalau dia masih duduk di bangku paling belakang, paling sudut kurang pergaulan. Mana ada yang tahu Sakura ketiduran di situ.

Sepertinya tadi Sakura berjanji menyimpan energi untuk belajar lagi, tapi semua berubah setelah Sasori dan sepetak kebun bunga matahari menyerang. Sekarang badan Sakura pegal-pegal, mau berpikir sesuatu rasanya jadi malas. Kalau rasa kantuk ini ia turuti, mungkin tidur satu jam lagi jadi jawabannya.

Menyadari ada perubahaan di kelasnya, Sakura mencoba peduli. Beberapa, bahkan hampir seluruh penghuni kelasnya menggeser meja mereka dan membentuk lingkaran sendiri-sendiri. Sial, apa yang sudah di lewatkankannya.

"_Ano_., ini kita lagi di suruh apa ya?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk bahu Tenten si gadis bercepol dari belakang.

"Kita mau di beri tugas. Buat kelompok maksimum enam orang, masing-masing kelompok tugasnya beda."

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke segala penjuru kelas, teman-temannya yang lain telah menemukan anggota masing-masing, tampak teratur membentuk kelompok bahagia mereka. Ino tidak bisa di harapkan karena ada di kelas lain, dan Gaara..ah sudah jangan bahas dia.

"_Sou ka_. _Ne_, kalau aku ikut kelompok kalian boleh?"

"_Gomen_, kelompok kami sudah pas Haruno-_san_" Tenten menyatukan telapak tangan sebagai permintaan maaf, Sakura mengangguk saja.

Niat Sakura agar tidak prihatin dan terus optimis pada dirinya sendiri dengan mendatangi kelompok lain ternyata malah membuat dirinya semakin prihatin karena sudah pada penuh semua. Jumlah murid di kelasnya 43, 6 orang di kali 7 kelompok sama dengan 42, berarti dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki kelompok. Hanya dia seorang.

Pantulan cahaya matahari yang tidak tertutup tirai jendela menyinari wajah Sakura. Wajah putus asanya.

Sakura lunglai, dia duduki saja meja yang entah punya siapa di barisan depan. Toh susunan meja mereka sudah tidak karuan karena di geser sana-sini.

"Siapa yang belum punya kelompok?" Asuma _Sensei _ berdiri di depan kelas sambil memegang buku absensi.

Yah, ini dia saatnya. Dengan cemberut Sakura mengangkat tangannya, merasa sedikit malu juga karena dia pasti satu-satunya yang mengangkat tangan. Tetapi tidak sampai lima detik kemudian tangannya sudah di turunkan kembali. Tidak tidak, bukan dia yang menurunkan, tapi tangannya di turunkan orang lain.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan. Ternyata ada Sasori di sebelahnya, menopang wajah di telapak tangan kemudian menyeringai. Dia yang mencegah Sakura angkat tangan dan menyerahkan secarik kertas binder berisi daftar nama-nama anggota kelompok yang di ketuai dirinya sendiri. Dan tebak, ada nama Haruno Sakura tertulis di sana, di urutan paling atas lagi.

"Besok jangan duduk di belakang lagi, aku susah mencarimu."

Sakura menangguk kecil. Bingung untuk memilih bersyukur atau tertawa. Karena dia ingin melakukan keduanya sekaligus.

Sasori ini benar-benar orang yang..aneh. Seperti seekor kura-kura darat diantara kura-kura air tawar. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wekekekekeke. Apa udah bisa bayangin Sasori gimana? Atau jangan-jangan tidak ada yang menyangka? *Apasih. Terimakasih kalau ada yang mau baca T.T. Jika berkenan boleh review :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay.

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

Ketika kita menyayangi seseorang tanpa alasan, kekurangannya dan kelebihannya sudah kita anggap setara, kita mengerti dan memahami segala sesuatu tentangnya bahkan kata-kata yang belum diucapkan. Di saat itulah kita sudah terserap kedalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan menjadi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Pemirsa yang budiman.._'

Acara Hidan _Golden paths : Jashin I need You _beberapa bulan belakangan ini tengah naik daun. Ratingnya yang tinggi selalu berada di atas acara-acara lain, bisa di bilang sekarang adalah puncak kejayaan mereka. Padahal acara pendahulunya Hidan _Golden paths: _Jashin_ I miss You_ tidak begitu populer dan mendapat sambutan baik, bahkan pernah di hentikan sementara karena di anggap sesat. Ya semua orang belajar dari kesalahannya bukan.

'_Jadilah manusia yang sebenar-benarnya, bukan meyakinkan diri kalau anda benar-benar manusia. Kecuali kalau anda dulunya siluman._'

Haruno Sakura berhenti sejenak dari acara mengerjakan PRnya. Diam-diam setiap Sabtu malam dia selalu nonton acara motivasi religius di _channel_ Awan merah tv. Entahlah, beberapa orang tidak suka menontonnya. Tapi malam ini tidak sempat nonton dari awal karena jiwa anak baiknya sangat tinggi, PR yang di kumpul tiga minggu lagi di kerjakan sekaligus sekarang.

'_Sebaik-baiknya manusia adalah yang bermanfaat._'

'_Kalau anda belum bisa bermanfaat, belajarlah untuk berhenti menyusahkan orang lain. Itu. Sekian dari saya, Jashin selalu menyertai anda._' Hidan si motivator berambut klimis yang kalau pakai kemeja tiga kancing atasnya selalu di buka biar sirkulasi udaranya terjaga itu melambai-lambaikan tangan ke kamera, di iringi riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton studio. Yah, Sakura ketinggalan, dia hanya nonton bagian akhirnya saja. Eh tunggu, sepertinya belum selesai.

'_Acara ini di persembahkan oleh;'_

'_Larutan penyegar cap ekor sembilan. Ingat, yang ada rubahnya_'

'_Larutan penyegar cap ekor sembilan. Ingat, yang ada rubahnya_'

'_Larutan penyegar cap ekor sembilan. Ingat, yang ada rubahnya_'

Gdubrak, Sakura terjungkal ke belakang. Sial, ternyata iklan sponsor, di ulang tiga kali lagi.

Walaupun tidak nonton dari awal, kata-kata Hidan menjelang akhir tadi sebenarnya cukup membuat Sakura berpikir, apakah dia sudah cukup bermanfaat? Apa kalau dia tidak ada dunia ini akan sama saja?. Sudah cukup lama Sakura memikirkan ini, dan sekarang ingat kembali. Kadang-kadang Sakura juga ingin bekerja seperti orangtuanya, membeli kebutuhan dengan uang sendiri. Meskipun sedikit, di gaji kan beda dengan menabung.

Ibunya tentu tidak merasa di susahkan karena Sakura masih tanggung jawabnya. Masalahnya Sakura terlanjur ingin bekerja, dan Ibunya pasti tidak akan setuju karena mereka masih mampu. Tapi Sakura ingin ada sedikit…perubahan, ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang baru. Apa ya?.

Pekerjaan apa yang tidak harus pergi dari rumah, mudah, cepat dan menghasilkan uang banyak?. Sakura bergeleng-geleng, itu namanya pesugihan. Oke lah, tidak perlu banyak uang, tapi Sakura ingin sebuah pengalaman.

"Sayang, besok ikut Kaa-_san_ ya? Teman Kaa-san ada yang jualan baju, Kaa-_san_ mau beliin kamu. Biar pas kamu ikut juga, pilih sendiri."

Haruno Mebuki tidak sadar sudah mengiterupsi perang batin anaknya, dia berjalan keluar dari dapur membawa semangkuk es krim rasa kopi. Di suapkannya satu sendok ke mulut Sakura.

"Hm di mana?" Sakura menjilati bibirnya keenakan.

"Di rumah Mamanya Gaara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne, Okaa-san."_

_Di sebuah acara kumpul-kumpul khusus ibu-ibu tiga tahun yang lalu, Aku ingat merasa sangat senang karena Ibu memperbolehkanku ikut, biasanya dia hanya pergi seorang diri. Aku memanggil Ibu berkali-kali tapi tidak diperdulikan, dia terus bicara dengan teman-temannya. Lalu Aku menyelipkan kepala di ceruk leher Ibu seperti seorang balita._

"_Kaa-san dengar tidak! Aku kesepian.." Ibu membelai dan menyingkirkan rambutku yang menggelitiki bahunya. Akhirnya Aku mendapat perhatian Ibu._

"_Kaa-san sudah bilang kau tidak perlu ikut, lalu sekarang bagaimana? Mau pulang saja?" Ibu menatapku, matanya indah sekali, terkadang sampai berpikir apa mataku bisa kelihatan seindah itu. Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajah khawatirnya._

"_Hmm, apa teman-teman Kaa-san tidak punya anak laki-laki yang tampan?" suaraku sengaja kukecilkan, memastikan hanya Ibu dan Aku yang bisa mendengarnya._

"_Astaga! kecil-kecil sudah minta di jodohkan? Kau ini genit juga ya Sakura." Ibu suaranya seperti main-main, dia mencubit lenganku sambil tersenyum nakal._

"_Bukaan, bukan di jodohkan. Untuk kenalan saja" Aku membela diri. Senyum Ibu berubah menjadi tawa, dia mengambil piring dan gelas bekas makannya lalu menyerahkannya padaku._

"_Kalau begitu bawa ini ke dapur, sekalian bantu tuan rumah ini bersih-bersih di sana."_

_Aku diam tidak banyak tanya. Walaupun sedikit heran apa hubungannya pergi ke dapur dengan laki-laki tampan. Aku tetap pergi dan mencari dimana dapurnya. Teman Ibu yang aku yakini sebagai tuan rumah terkejut melihatku membawa piring bekas Ibu, dia bilang aku tidak usah repot-repot, tapi Aku membungkuk saja mengatakan kalau ini bukan apa-apa._

_Karena Aku memaksa, dia pun menunjukkan letak dapurnya. Aku berusaha mencari sesuai arahan, tapi tidak juga kutemukan. Rumahnya terlalu besar. Sampai suara air keran yang mengucur menuntunku keruangan yang Aku yakini bukan kamar mandi. Aku buka saja handlenya, dan ternyata memang dapur. FYI, dapur itu lebih besar dari kamarku. _

_Aku pasti sudah mencuci piring dan gelas ini di wastafel kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menghalangiku. Seorang laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi berambut merah menyala yang membuat mataku sakit. Dia baru saja mau mangambil sepiring fettuccine di atas meja setelah mencuci alat-alat dapur._

_Apa dia memasak dan juga membersihkan bekasnya? wow._

_Dia sepertinya sangat malu saat berpapasan denganku, saat itulah aku sadar apa yang ia kenakan; celemek warna merah jambu bermotif rillakuma dan kiirotiori. Ada bunga-bunganya lagi._

_Aku memberinya senyum paling aneh yang pernah kubuat dan dia semakin malu. Dan hei, sebenarnya dia cukup manis! Matanya kelihatan seperti panda, dan cara dia menunjukkan kalau dia malu juga sebenarnya sangat cute._

_Belakangan Aku tahu namanya adalah Sabaku Gaara. Kenalan anak laki-laki tampan yang kuminta dari Ibu._

_Ibu, Aku bilang aku minta yang tampan, bukan cute._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Channel tv layar datar ruang tamu keluarga Sabaku siang itu menampilkan siaran langsung pertandingan tinju. Pertandingan berjalan dengan serius, dua petinju sedang bertarung mati-matian sampai lebam dan berdarah-darah, tidak ada alasan untuk tertawa. Telinga Gaara terganggu dengan cekikikan Sakura yang duduk di sofa bersamanya, tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali. Gaara tidak tahu, dan mencoba tidak mau tahu tentang penyebab tawa Sakura.

Sementara Sakura sendiri tidak sadar kalau kebahagiaannya mengusik Gaara. Hari ini di kediaman Sabaku di adakan kumpul-kumpul khusus ibu-ibu lagi, sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Perbedaannya Sakura datang karena diajak Ibunya bukan karena minta ikut. Gara-gara inilah banyak memori lama muncul kembali ke permukaan. Sakura ingat saat pertama mereka bertemu, Gaara sedikit lebih pendek darinya, suaranya juga masih cempreng, pokoknya masih imut.

Kalau sekarang? Hmph. Dia sudah jadi raksasa yang menyebalkan.

Gara-gara pergi ke sini juga Sakura terbawa suasana, terlalu banyak kenangan yang lucu dan aneh bergentayangan di kepalanya. Salah satunya saat dia dan Gaara dulu minum obat penambah tinggi badan rasa jeruk dua sachet sekaligus, keesokan harinya punggung mereka sakit-sakit , nyeri seperti kena rematik. Plus tinggi mereka tidak bertambah sama sekali.

"Ck, bisa berhenti ketawa nggak sih, berisik tahu." Gaara mendecak sebal, tidak bisa fokus ke pertandingan tinjunya.

"Berisyik tawu.." Sakura mengulang kata-kata Gaara dengan suara menyindir, dia tahu Gaara masih marah padanya. '_Biaralah, biar makin marah hue hehehe.._' pikir Sakura kesal, memangnya cuma Gaara yang boleh marah?.

Alis Sakura berkerut, rasanya kok jadi sebal ya nonton dua orang berotot pukul-pukulan, ini pasti karena Gaara, laki-laki itu selalu saja merusak suasana hatinya, lihatlah imbasnya di mana-mana. Sakura melirik remote tv yang membatasi duduknya dengan Gaara lewat ekor mata, hm! Ini adalah kesempatannya mengganti _channel _tv, terbebas dari petinju-petinju yang mandi keringat ini.

Baiklah bung, kecepatan tangan Sakura diuji, target berada di tempat strategis, lawan kelihatan lengah, daan—ternyata lawan masih lebih cepat membaca taktiknya.

Gaara menyelipkan remote itu kedalam _t-shirt_nya, sayang sekali pemirsa.

"Ha ahhh.."

Frustasi, Sakura menaikkan kedua kaki nya ke atas sofa. Menghidupkan pose 'bodo amat'. Pupus sudah kesempatan untuk mengganti _channel_ tv. Iya karena dia tidak mau buka-buka baju Gaara hanya untuk mengambil remote. Nanti di tuduh pelecehan.

Masih merasa frustasi, Sakura menyambar asal majalah yang ada di rak bawah meja sofa. Dan ternyata itu adalah majalah kesehatan pria ck, setiap halamannya ada gambar model telanjang dada memamerkan _abs_ mereka.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Di tv sudah ada yang persis seperti ini, plus pukul-pukulan. Jangan lagi baca buku yang isinya otot-otot. Berinisiatif ganti majalah, Sakura malah menemukan bola karet kecil warna hijau muda yang tidak asing di rak meja. Tidak asing karena dulu dia terbiasa memainkan bola bergerigi ini, tentu mainnya tidak sendiri.

"Gaara, Milo dimana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Mendengar nama itu di sebut Gaara menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, dia teringat samoyed berbulu putih kesayangannya. Sial, Gaara tidak lagi bisa fokus nonton pertandingan tinju. Tapi tidak juga bisa melepaskan mata dari layar tv, lebih tepatnya lagi pura-pura nonton karena pikirannya tidak lagi di situ.

"Gaara.."

Sakura merasa ada yang janggal, dia melakukan segala cara agar pandangan mereka bertemu karena jelas Gaara menghindari kontak mata dengannya, menghindari bicara dengannya. Ada apa? Sakura tahu Gaara masih marah, tahu kok, tapi milo adalah topik yang berbeda, apa susahnya di jawab.

Ketika Sakura duduk mendekat Gaara reflek mengeluarkan remote dari balik _t-shirt_ dan mengganti _channel_, mencari kesibukan lain di tv.

Sakura menarik-narik _t-shirt_ Gaara. Jelas sekali laki-laki ini tidak tahu apa yang dia tonton, untuk apa pertandingan tinju berharganya di ganti keacara memasak.

"Milo mana..Gaara, jawab!"

Terus mempertanyakan kenapa Gaara diam saja membuat Sakura berasumsi macam-macam, di guncangnya lengan laki-laki yang juga beriris hijau itu, membuat kontak fisik pertama setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah. Gaara menyingkirkan tangan Sakura. Merasa nyaman dan tidak nyaman.

"Milo, dia...dia sudah mati. Sudahlah jangan tanya-tanya lagi."

Gaara kembali diam dan memusatkan mata ke layar tv, ke acara memasak yang bahkan tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Gaara..ih.." bisik Sakura.

Karena duduk mereka dekat tentu Gaara dengar. Sudah lama tidak di panggil seperti itu. Setiap kali di panggil begitu Gaara selalu merinding, karena pasti dia sedang melakukan kesalahan. Sesuatu yang salah, yang tidak di sukai Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak di beritahu, Gaara ih.." suara Sakura bergetar. Gaara mendecak sebal dan bingung karena di lihatnya Sakura sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Dia di tabrak mobil minggu lalu. Dan Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, jadi Aku tidak bilang padamu, mengerti?," Gaara mengusap-usap pipi Sakura yang basah, kedua kakinya dia naikkan ke atas sofa, duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. "apalagi kau selalu menghindariku, jadi kupikir tidak usah di ceritakan."

Milo adalah anjing jenis samoyed yang Gaara adopsi beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan Sakura sangat-sangat menyukainya. Kondisi Milo sangat mengenaskan saat terakhir kali Gaara lihat, tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkan Sakura melihatnya juga.

Sakura ini meskipun orangnya membosankan, temannya tidak banyak, tidak banyak tahu tentang hal-hal yang sedang trend, tidak suka jalan-jalan, tidak punya hobi, yang dia kerjakan dari hari ke hari itu-itu saja, tapi Sakura itu jujur dan sangat tulus. Dia punya sesuatu yang beberapa orang tidak miliki, hati.

Jangankan perlakuan Sakura pada orang-orang yang telah di berinya label keluarga dan sahabat, anjing yang bukan miliknya mati saja di tangisi. Kalau saja orang-orang tahu Sakura seperti apa, tidak akan terhitung jumlah orang-orang yang 'jatuh cinta' padanya.

"Loh Sakura kenapa menangis, Gaara?" Haruno Mebuki berdiri di belakang sofa yang di duduki Sakura dan Gaara sambil membawa piring kosong.

"Ah, itu..tadi ada iklan di tv, sedih banget..jadi dia nangis" Gaara menepuk-nepuk dan mengusap punggung Sakura.

"Astaga, nonton iklan aja nangis..cup cup" Mebuki membelai rambut anak perempuannya dan berjalan pergi. Pancake buatan Nyonya Sabaku memang yang terbaik, dia harus minta tambah.

"Huk..uhuk, sudah jangan tepuk-tepuk punggungku lagi." Keluh Sakura kesakitan. Ups Gaara keterusan, tepukannya hampir berubah jadi pukulan kalau tidak segera berhenti.

Sakura duduk menjauh. Sebelumnya anjing putih itu tidak punya nama dan sering sakit-sakitan, Gaara hanya memanggilnya '_hei kawan_' atau '_kemarilah kawan_' sepanjang waktu sebelum dia menamainya Milo. Di namai Milo supaya samoyed berumur empat tahun itu tumbuh menjadi anjing yang kuat, layaknya _Milo of croton_ yang asli. Sekarang Sakura tidak akan pernah mendengar suara gonggongan atau mengelus bulu Milo yang lembut lagi.

Gaara semakin tidak tega melihat Sakura yang masih terisak-isak menangisi Milo. Makanya dia benci harus memberi tahu tentang hal ini ke Sakura. Ya Gaara juga sebenarnya sedih, sangat. Tapi di tangisi pun Milo juga tidak akan kembali.

Mengamati mata, hidung dan pipi gadis itu yang merah dan basah, Gaara sadar gadis setulus Sakura ini tidak boleh menangis, tidak karena Milo, tidak karena dirinya, tidak karena siapapun. Di hapusnya air mata Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak boleh ada air mata yang keluar sia-sia.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Hmng?..de-dengan siapa?" Sakura mengernyit di sela-sela isakannya, dekat dengan siapa? Dia tidak merasa dekat dengan siapa-siapa. Siapa yang harus ia jauhi?. Gaara pergi dari sofa setelah meninggalkan tanda tanya, tidak berniat melanjutkan kata-kata dari lidah dan mulutnya sendiri.

'_Siapapun, asal jangan orang itu..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Hari yang panas. Akamichi Chouji menyeruput semangkuk mie cup rasa ayam—_yang tidak di ketahui sumber air panasnya_—dengan sangat lahap. Tidak turun ke kantin, tidak pergi ke mana-mana, _voila_! datang mie cup. Dia duduk di depan pintu kelas dengan begitu santai.

"Akasuna Sasorinya ada tidak?" Seorang laki-laki bergigi tajam seperti piranha baru saja datang ke kelasnya, lengkap dengan seragam basket. Biasalah.

"Itu pacarnya, tanya aja sama dia" Chouji menunjuk si teman sekelas yang berkepala pink dengan mulutnya, kemudian konsentrasi kembali makan mie cup.

Seakan punya feeling kuat Sakura tahu Chouji akan bilang begitu, dan dia sangat kaget. Ini, Sasori ada di sini! Di sampingnya! Kenapa mesti bilang 'tanya sama pacarnya' ini orangnya woi! Lihat-lihat dong!. Lagi pula dia bukan pacarnya.

Memang sedikit janggal, dia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan catatan dan Sasori yang biasanya setelah bel langsung hilang, hari ini tidak pergi ke mana-mana, dia menyembunyikan kepala di antara lipatan tangan, telinganya tersumpal _headset_ putih. Sepertinya sedang tidur.

Malas rasanya mengeluarkan suara, jadi Sakura pukuli saja tangan Sasori dengan pulpen. Sampai tangannya sendiri pegal Sasori tidak bagun juga, lalu ganti di guncang sambil panggil nama, 'Sasori, Sasori' sampai haus, tidak bagun juga. Akhirnya Sakura sudahi saja, dia minta maaf ke laki-laki bergigi tajam yang masih setia menunggu itu dan memintanya datang lagi nanti.

Dasar, ini tidur kelewat pulas atau bolot?.

Sakura ikut menumpukan kepala di meja, dia ambilnya kabel headset sebelah kanan milik Sasori. Penasaran, lagu apa yang dia dengarkan sampai bisa tidur seperti di bius begitu.

Dari awal headset itu dia masukkan ketelinganya, sebuah lagu dengan lirik dan irama yang tidak asing telah mengalun, mau tidak mau kepala Sakura ikut manggut-manggut, lagu ini…lagu ini kan..lagu _opening _ _Crayon shinchan_!.

"Ahahahaha.."

Sakura terta—tunggu dia tertawa? Sudah lama rasanya tidak tertawa . Tapi lihatlah, bahkan selera musik laki-laki ini juga aneh, maksudnya ayolah, lagu kartun! Harusnya anak-anak sekolah menengah atas seperti mereka mendengarkan lagu rock dari band-band tanah air, atau lagu dari penyanyi solo, atau idol grup minimal, lagu terkenal yang sering masuk _chart _Oricon gitu.

Senyum yang terulas di bibir Sakura perlahan-lahan luntur seperti make up Ibu-ibu yang kepanasan karena AC bus mati ketika menyadari mata Sasori ternyata sudah terbuka, mata beriris coklat yang sayu itu menyaksikannya tertawa dari tadi.

"Hahah...ha...ha."

Sakura tersenyum canggung, di pasangnya kembali headset sebelah kanan Sasori ke asalnya, ke telinga laki-laki itu.

Sakura terdiam. Karena sama-sama menaruh kepala di atas meja, jarak antara mereka yang dekat membuat Sakura bisa memperhatikan secara detil seperti apa wajah teman sebangkunya. Dan paras itu mengingatkannya pada…Gaara, Gaara kelas satu SMP dulu, _cute_. Apalagi cara matanya berkedip, mirip sekali, seperti melihat Gaara yang berbeda. Gaara yang tanpa mata panda beriris hijau dan wangi jeruknya. Kalau Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam maka akan tercium wangi tubuh Sasori yang seperti daun mint, polos dan segar. Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang kalau Sasori itu…manis. Sangat manis.

'_Dan jangan lupa mata coklatnya, hm, kalau tidak di lihat dari dekat Aku tidak akan tahu senyaman apa—_

—_eh, hei hei hei, kenapa jadi merhatiin Sasori begini, biasanya juga tidak pernah. Hentikan, hentikan!'._

"Ekhm, tadi ada yang mencarimu, dia pakai baju basket." Sakura berdehem, menyudahi perkelahian di kepala sendiri.

"Aku tahu, makanya Aku pura-pura tidur. Malas jumpa dia." Dengan santai Sasori menutup matanya kembali.

Tunggu dulu, jadi dia cuma pura-pura tidur? Pantas di bagunkan tidak bisa-bisa. Grr, dasar.

Sakura menegakkan badan, lupa catatannya masih kurang beberapa poin lagi. Sebaiknya segera di selesaikan agar dia bisa pergi ke kantin, dapat di rasakannya roti mocca dan susu coklat dingin yang kesepian berteriak _'Tolong selamatkan kami'_ dari jauh. _'Sabar ya roti, sebentar lagi Mama datang_' Sakura bermonolog sendiri tak mau kalah.

"Iya, cara seperti itu aku dengar memang menghasilkan uang."

"Yang gampang..slurp"

"_Plus_, tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke manapun."

"Tapi kalau tidak kreatif susah juga, kau tahu."

"Yang di kategorikan terkenal satu harinya bisa menghasilkan lima ribu yen! Coba bayangkan."

"Zzzzz.. krrr..zz"

Radar telinga super Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan tiga makhluk yang duduk melingkar di belakangnya, Chouji—yang sudah bermigrasi dari depan pintu, Kiba dan Shino, oh dan sepertinya bonus dengkuran dari Nara Shikamaru. Apa tadi mereka bilang? Uang? Gampang? Tidak harus pergi kemana-mana? Apa itu? Ini tidak boleh di lewatkan!.

"Eh kalian lagi ngomongin apa? Boleh Aku ikut?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wekekekekekee. Yang ini banyak Gaaranya, aku suka dia hoho. Ini ada romancenya tenang aja. Terimakasih udah ada yang mau baca / ngasih koreksi, jujur aku masih newbie nulis-nulis begini T.T mohon bantuannya. Dan karena gak lagi ngapa-ngapain sampe tggl 15 nanti, gak kerasa udah ngetik ini banyak tapi nggak pernah berani publish - ,-

Jika berkenan boleh review :3


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay.

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori berusaha keras sekeras batu untuk mengabaikan sesosok makhluk yang mengikutinya kesana-kesini sepanjang hari, tepatnya pura-pura tidak peka. Dia bukan artis, bukan anggota dewan siswa, atau anggota perpustakaan, yang rasanya punya banyak kepentingan. Tumben sekali dia punya pengikut hari ini. Apa karena tadi malam dia mimpi di kejar zombie?.

Yang menyatakan perasaan padanya banyak, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani apalagi terang-terangan membuntutinya. Terlebih orang ini sudah setiap hari duduk bersamanya di kelas dan kejadian ngikut-ngikut ini sebelumnya tak pernah dia lakukan.

Sekarang pukul empat sore, langit mulai berubah oranye, Sasori harusnya sedang menikmati waktu sebagai senimannya ; membuat desain, melukis atau mendaur ulang sesuatu di bangku ruang klub seni, tapi bahkan warna-warna cat minyaknya tak bisa tercampur dengan benar, ada yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya gitu. Rasanya tidak enak, risih.

Sasori menghela napas panjang. "untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya, menolehkan kepala kearah Haruno Sakura yang duduk dilantai, duduk bagai pengemis disamping kirinya.

Sakura sendiri bibirnya terbuka tertutup seperti ikan koi "Uh,.um..itu aku, aku tiba-tiba jadi fansmu." Sedikit kaget karena Sasori tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ada keluhan setelah hampir sepanjang haridi ikuti.

"Hh, kau fansku? Sudah gabung di fandom resmi?" Sasori menyelami mata hijau Sakura yang berkedip gelisah.

"Ha? eh..su-sudah" gluk. Sakura menelan ludah, panik. Fandom? Fandom apaan coba, dia belum pernah dengar Sasori punya semacam _fansclub_. Jadi Sasori itu terkenal?.

"Apa _password_nya?"

"Apa? _password_?"

"Iya, kalau kau sudah daftar jadi fansku, nanti ada _password_ yang diberikan oleh ketuanya."

Waduh. Apa _fansclub _Sasori sebesar dan seterorganisir itu, sampai-sampai memiliki _password_ yang hanya diketahui sesama anggotanya?. Kaba r buruknya dia tidak tahu, baik _fansclub_ maupun kata sandi mereka. Lalu sekarang bagaimana nasibnya. Habislah.

"Uhh, itu," Sakura menggaruki leher "maaf..aku tidak tahu."

"Selain_ password _ kami juga ada tarian selamat datang. Kurang lebih seperti tari hula, coba tunjukkan padaku."

Sakura mendelik tidak percaya. Astaga, mereka fansclub atau pemuka aliran sesat, ada ketua organisasi, ada kata sandi, ada tarian khusus. Jangan-jangan ada lagu kebangsaan berjudul 'Sasori idolaku' dan dinyanyikan sambil menari ditengah-tengah api unggun saat bulan purnama. Hu ha hu ha.

'_Hh..oke, tari hula itu yang dari Hawaii kan?'_. Sakura berdiri, menepuk-nepuk rok dari debu kemudian memposisikan tubuh untuk menari hula sesuai ingatan saja, sebelum akhirnya Sasori menghentikan aksi mempermalukan diri sendiri itu dengan tawa tertahannya.

"Haha, bohong. Aku tidak punya fans, fans klub apalagi _password_ atau apalah itu, berhentilah berpura-pura dan katakan untuk apa kau mengikutiku, Haruno."

Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasori, Sakura malah berkhayal jauh, ingat semua ini berawal dari percakapan iseng-iseng berhadiah dengan tiga oh empat orang dikelasnya sewaktu istirahat tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Ee? Kau tertarik dengan apa yang kami bicarakan?" Kiba si laki-laki bergingsul itu mendecak kagum, rasa geli-geli juga menyingagahi bibirnya, berkedut ingin senyum. Bangga rasanya ada yang peduli dengan obrolan grup mereka.

Sakura menagangguk semangat, "Ya, tentu saja!" senyum antusias terplester di bibirnya. Ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu, jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dibuat sendiri. Sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang mungkin bisa merubah sedikit siklus hidupnya yang berulang seperti itu-itu saja. Sakura cukup sadar kalau dia memang orang yang membosankan, terlampau banyak yang bilang, baik langsung maupun dari belakang, jadi sudah cukup tahu. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh karena memang sudah terbiasa. Dan sekarang dia hanya ingin..perubahan, apa itu salah?.

Kilat penasaran di mata Sakura terbaca sebagai ancaman bagi Aburame Shino, karena dia selalu siaga, semua dia pelototi, dia amati. Kau kira sudah berapa ekor kucing ingin buang air besar yang telah memasang kuda-kuda diatas pasir kemudian membatalkan niat karena dipelototi Shino? Oo, tolong jangan tanya jumlahnya.

Shino membenarkan letak kaca mata bulatnya "Kami adalah komunitas IT pemula, sebelum kami dapat memberi tahu informasi lebih lanjut, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan khusus dulu, _random quiz_."

Kalimat Shino ditanggapi anggukan setengah hati oleh Kiba. Sungguh, Shino lah yang selalu membuat komunitas mereka dipandang sebelah mata dengan segala kebijakan dan privasi grup ini, terlalu waspada, terlalu khawatir. Menurut orang lain tidaklah begitu penting, tapi Shino tidak peduli, inilah caranya melindungi sesuatu.

"Chouji, keluarkan." Perintah Kiba.

Apa yang diminta Kiba sebenarnya agak mengganggu acara sakral yang hampir setiap saat dilakukan laki-laki tembam itu ; makan. Chouji meninggalkan perhatian pada bungkus kripik kentang rasa _barbeque_ya sebentar agar leluasa merogoh kantung celana panjang, mengeluarkan kotak plastik bening berisi kartu remi yang telah dimodifiikasi. Setelahnya kartu itu dia kocok, sehingga urutannya tidak lagi sama.

"Ambil salah satu kartu ini,. _krauk, krauk_." Chouji menyajikan puluhan kartu dengan posisi terbalik—dan langsung memakan kembali keripiknya.

Sakura yakin telapak tangannya sedikit mendingin, pertanyaan soal IT, _information technology_, kajiannya amat luas, tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya. Pengetahuan dibidang IT nya tidak begitu baik, juga tidak seburuk itu, makanya ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya diri.

'kira-kira sulit tidak ya' dan 'apa aku bisa menjawabanya' adalah dua pertanyaan yang mondar-mandir dikepalanya saat ini. Dipilihnya satu diantara puluhan kartu itu asal-asal, kemudian pertanyaan dibaliknya dia baca dengan suara kecil.

"Ehm, da-dalam proses pembuatan…roti, mengapa sebaiknya menggunakan..air..es...HAH?"

Roti dan air es apa hubungannya dengan teknologi informasi? Apa ini benar komunitas IT, bukan persatuan masterchef?. Ini siapa sih yang buat pertanyaan. Benar-benar super sekali.

"Bagaimana, tahu tidak jawabannya? hm?" Shino menyembunyikan senyum remeh dibalik kerah jaket yang tinggi.

"Air es itu dapat menjaga suhu adonan yang panas karena terlalu lama di_mixer_, jadi aktivitas ragi bisa diatur sesuai waktu dan fermentasi roti berjalan dengan baik. Singkatnya biar roti tambah enak." Jelas Sakura.

"..."

"..."

Krik, krik. Snino dan Kiba speechless.

"Waaah, hau henarr! hebat!" Serpihan keripik berhamburan dari mulut Chouji yang berteriak gembira, tapi buru-buru ia menepuk dada, hampir saja tersedak. Sangking gembiranya sebagai hadiah, Sakura disuapi sekeping keripik kentang itu, keripik _barbeque _paling berharga yang bahkan Kiba saja tidak boleh minta. Tidak sia-sia ternyata Sakura sering membaca tabloid memasak.

"_Krauk, kruk kruk_…sekarang ceritakan yang tadi ya.."

Shino mengangguk minim ekspresi, menepati janji yang disebar mulutnya sendiri. Toh dia tidak terlalu keberatan.

"Baiklah, kami sedang mempertimbangkan 'bisnis' _online_, tapi ini tidak biasa, tidak ada yang dijual, jadi tidak perlu modal, hanya kreatifitas dan intelejensia." Kacamata Shino yang melorot-melorot membuat Sakura susah konsentrasi.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura memanyunkan bibir.

"Buat sebuah _blog_ atau _website_, isi dengan hal-hal yang menarik, lalu ketika _web _mu sudah banyak dikunjungi, pihak-pihak _advertising _akan memasang iklan, dan bum! Uang datang sendiri." Kali ini giliran Kiba melanjutkan, tampak berapi-api menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu. Seperti anak anjing yang cari perhatian, minta ditemani bermain.

"Bicara memang gampang, tapi pelaksanaannya sulit, coba...saja...kalau…Zzzzz..krr..zz" Nara Shikamaru bangkit dari tidur dan mengigau, seakan bicara topik yang sama dengan teman-temannya, yang kemudian di abaikan saja oleh mereka. Maklum sudah biasa.

"Terus-terus, di isi dengan hal-hal menarik?" Sakura hanya melihat ke Kiba. Beralih ke penjelasan yang paling terpercaya—menurutnya. Dan Kiba tertawa seakan tersanjung.

"Yap, sesuatu yang aneh, unik, berbeda dari yang lain. Yang membuat orang-orang datang lagi, lagi, dan lagi, setiap hari hanya untuk mengecek web mu"

Sakura merasakan cahaya putih menyilaukan dari langit tengah tertuju padanya. Dia dapat …(_masukkan lagu seriosa di sini_)…ilham.

Aneh, unik dan berbeda, tiga kata pendeskripsian yang tepat untuk,..

Secepat tangan penjambret Sakura langsung menolehkan kepala kesamping kiri, laki-laki berwajah bayi tampak terlelap dalam tidur sianganya yang damai, siapapun jadi ingin menjaganya. _Cute_ ketika tidur, sedikit abnormal ketika bagun, atau malah banyak?.

Pendeskripsian yang tepat untuk Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-AA-adudududuh, aduh, sakit!"

Dengan kesabaran yang tinggal setipis tisu, Sasori mencubit sebelah pipi perempuan yang mengekorinya tanpa sebab yang jelas itu sampai merah, geram soalnya. Kalau di ibaratkan karet, pipi itu pasti sudah melar, tidak elastis lagi.

"Ditanya malah ngelamun. Untuk apa kau mengikutiku? hm?" pagi ini Sasori mandi seperti biasa, sarapan, sikat gigi, berangkat kesekolah, apa hari ini dia terlihat lebih tampan? Padahal pakai parfum saja tidak. Apa hari ini kharismanya bertambah atau apa, kenapa dia diikuti, kenapa? untuk apa?.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kenapa dulu alasannya." Sasori mendengus. Jawaban gadis ini membuat keningnya berkerut, tentu tidak boleh, seseorang tidak boleh mencampuri hidup orang lain, ini termasuk perbuatan tidak menyenangkan. Kriminal.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku boleh megikutimu?"

"Tergantung.."

Gadis bermata hijau jernih tampak keras berpikir, menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Tangan Sasori jadi gatal untuk mencubitnya lagi, tidak sabar. Masa lama sekali ambil waktu untuk berpikir, pertanyaannya mudah, ini bukan ujian.

"Hmm, aku mau mencari inspirasi...darimu."

"Inspirasi untuk?"

"Kalau itu tidak bisa diberitahu."

Argh. cukup, cukup, tidak usah ditanya lagi, dia tidak akan jujur, berani jamin. Sekarang Sasori hanya ingin privasi, apa kedengaran terlalu muluk?.

"Yasudah," helaian merah muda yang lembut itu diusap sedikit kasar."jangan ikuti aku, oke?"

Sasori telah mengategorikan kata-katanya sebagai ancaman, tidak tahu apa bisa terartikan dengan benar.

Fuh. Perempuan pemilik rambut merah muda itu meniup risih poni yang jatuh ke depan menutupi mata gara-gara rambutnya diusap-usap. Sengaja dia mencari arah pandang iris coklat Sasori, dengan tanpa rasa takut untuk mengulas senyum. Hal ini telah dipikirkan setidaknya dua kali, tidak apa-apa, menit ke menit dia selalu meyakinkan diri.

"Tidak."

Napas Sasori terasa lebih berat untuk dihembuskan setelah mendengarnya. Dan dia yakin tidak punya riwayat asma, gawat. Palet berisi cat minyak yang diletakkan dekat _canvas _ dia aduk dan tekan-tekan penuh marah dengan kuas kayu sampai warnanya berubah tak karuan. Apa sajalah agar perasaannya terlampiaskan.

Satu lagi periode hidup bersama rasa penasaran, tapi kali ini Sasori yakin tidak akan mudah. Perasaannya tidak enak, perasaan yang sama yang diarasakan saat dulu rumahnya disatroni maling jemuran. Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?. Doakan saja agar kesabarannya tidak cepat habis, karena sebanyak apapun uang kesabaran tidak dijual dimanapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun ditempat yang tidak seharusnya—lagi. Demi apapun umurnya baru 15 tahun tetapi pola tidurnya seperti kakek-kakek, dimana dia duduk atau berbaring disitu dia tidur. Terakhir kali dia tertidur di teras, sekarang di kursi meja makan. Tidurnya sebentar tapi sering, sama saja dengan tidur lama kan.

Sekolah memang melelahkan tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bisa ketiduran dimana-mana. Ini baru memasuki hari ketiga dan Gaara sudah merasa tidak sehat, apa dia bertambah tua? Tapi Gaara tidak merasakan ada gigi geraham bungsu ataupun uban yang tumbuh. Kalau begini pasti malam nanti tidak bisa tidur, walau mata pandanya sudah ada dari lahir tetap saja dia resah.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Astaga Gaara, kau tidur di meja?" Nyonya Sabaku yang baru pulang dari seminar kesehatan mengusap sedikit jejak air liur di pipi anaknya. Hm kalau Gaara masih bayi pasti sudah dia potret.

Karena tertangkap basah Gaara jadi tak punya pilihan lain selain tertawa, ia lalu menggaruki kepala,"Ma, apa belakangan ini aku kelihatan sangat lelah? Apa aku sakit?." Gaara memindahkan-mindahkan tangannya ke dahi dan leher. Tidak lama Ibunya pun melakukan yang sama dan dia rasa badan Gaara oke, tidak panas atau apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau kurang olahraga eh mmm... kalau orang kurang olahraga malah tidak bisa tidur ya?."

Senyum paspasan menghiasi bibir Gaara. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini, mungkin wajar terjadi kalau dia duduk dibangku kelas XII, dengan segala kegiatan yang banyak, penambahan jam ekstra untuk belajar, dan lain-lain. Tapi sayangnya Gaara bukan dan lagipula tidak seharusnya bisa tertidur karena lelah layaknya pekerja part-time. Dia benci kalau setiap malam harus tidur jam dua atau tiga pagi, bosan. Apalagi besoknya masih harus sekolah.

Akhirnya setelah menerka banyak kemungkinan, Nyonya Sabaku memamerkan sebuah senyum nakal ala-ala sinetron. Gaara tahu maksud Ibunya, pasti karena sering makan wortel matanya cukup jernih untuk membaca semua itu.

"Tidak Ma, ini bukan karena Sakura. Dan aku tidak rindu padanya."

Krik.

'_Ihh siapa juga yang nanya dia rindu Sakura atau nggak'_. Gaara berhasil membuat Ibunya menggigiti bibir. Benar, kata-kata putra bungsunya tidak bisa di percaya. Wanita berbaju lengan panjang itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas jinjing.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-_cha_—"

"—MA! ish..apa-apaan."

Ibu Gaara memaklumi anaknya yang labil—dan mungkin sakit. Ia berniat ikut duduk dimeja makan setelah membuatkan Gaara sesuatu, entah teh madu atau susu. Walaupun begitu tetap saja dia tidak tahu apa obat untuk kebanyakan tidur. Ada dua kemungkinan, yang pertama anaknya terlalu lelah, yang kedua pemalas. Dan pilihan kedua hmm mungkin bisa saja terjadi.

Dua gelas susu coklat hangat menjadi pilihan Ibu Gaara sebagai sajian senja hari. Meskipun belum ganti baju dan menghapus _makeup _dia bersikeras untuk duduk bersama anaknya. Minum sesuatu berdua saja dengan Gaara adalah satu dari beragam hal yang dia sukai.

"Oh iya Gaara, Mama kepikiran Ji-san mu,...bagaima kalau kita jenguk saja? waktunya masih sempat."

Gaara meneguk susunya satu kali "Ck, Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Ma, kita sudah sering membicarakan ini kan? Dia sudah besar, sudah tua, dia bisa mengurus diri sendiri."

Nah, jujur Gaara paling malas bicara tentang ini. Kalau ditanya apa dia sayang Ibunya maka jawaban Gaara adalah sangat. Tapi kalau sudah memasuki topik ini, uh rasanya ingin pergi saja ke tempat yang jauh. Lebih baik suruh dia menyirami tanaman atau mencabuti rumput daripada membahas ini.

"Bukan begitu, coba Gaara jadi dia, pasti kesepian kan? Kunjungi saja sesekali, kita lihat bagaimana keadaannya."

"Tidak, kalau Mama mau datang saja sendiri, aku tidak ikut."

Sambil Gaara bangkit dan pergi, sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar tidur, masih berputar-putar dalam ingatannya ; belakangan ini ternyata dia sering memikirkan orang yang Ibunya sebut-sebut Ji-san itu. Walau tidak disengaja, walau dia tak suka. Sangat tidak suka. Setiap beberapa jam sekali pasti teringat. Tolong jangan ada satupun orang yang menafsirkan hal ini sebagai rindu.

Mungkinkah...bukan fisik yang lelah, tapi pikirannya, sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai mental. Dan setiap kali ingat pula Gaara akan menegaskan yang sebenarnya pada diri sendiri.

_'Sabaku tidak perlu semua sampah itu'_

_'Dan aku adalah Sabaku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kita memasuki sebuah lingkungan baru, cepat atau lambat pasti kita akan mendengar berbagai legenda maupun cerita rakyat setempat. Bisa jadi kita langsung percaya atau malah menganggapnya omong kosong, semua kembali pada pribadi masing-masing. Di era modern seperti sekarang semua legenda dan kawan-kawannya itu biasa diganti dengan ; _go to the sip_, gosip.

Beberapa orang meyakini Shimura Sai si kepala klub jurnalistik sekaligus anggota tetap klub seni menggunakan cairan pengkilat mobil sebagai minyak rambut. Pasalnya rambut Sai begitu hitam, berkilau, beraroma tidak biasa dan klimis. Ada yang berhasil mematahkan teori tersebut karena mengaku pernah melihat Sai meminyaki rambutnya dengan urang aring ditoilet, sebagian lainnya sepakat Sai memang terlahir seperti itu. Namun gosip Sai memakai pengkilat mobil tidak lantas hilang begitu saja. _Sai, pancarkan saja kilau rambut hitammu, siapa tahu jadi bintang iklan_.

Kemudian tak berapa lama berada dikelas XI berhembus paham baru diantara anak-anak perempuan kalau sebenarnya Sai itu albino yang mengecat rambut, sementara di antara anak laki-laki mereka bilang Sai tentara yang berkamuflase dengan dinding. Karena kulitnya terlalu pucat, tidak seperti orang jepang pada umumnya.

Terlalu banyak komentar mula-mulanya telinga Sai panas, berdengung malah. Inginnya pergi ke dokter THT dan memastikan tidak ada serangga masuk, namun setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata bukan telinga yang sakit tetapi hatinya.

Tapi sekarang tidak perlu khawatir, pertahanan imun hati Sai sekarang telah di_upgrade _sampai setebal rompi anti peluru. Sangat cukup untuk menangkis komentar-komentar tidak penting tentang dirinya. Sekarang bukan hanya menangkis, kata-kata Sai tak lagi memakai saringan, ia kini terkenal akan lidahnya yang pedas dan menyakitkan.

Adapula aturan tidak tertulis yang telah diedarkan mulut ke mulut demi keamanan bersama, salah satunya; jangan berurusan atau berbicara dengan Shimura Sai di hari jumat. Jangan pernah. Bahkan untuk para guru, sebagian dari mereka sudah tahu.

Di lihat dari kelender hari ini tanggal 21. Hari terakhir penyerahan kembali rapot, hari sibuk editor koran sekolah, hari bersih-bersih gedung serbaguna dan hari pengumpulan kertas quisioner. Semua itu adalah sebagian _schedule _penting Sai dan harapannya seluruh pekerjaan dapat selesai tanpa ada satupun gangguan.

Ah iya hari ini juga hari jumat. Sai bisa tahu karena orang-orang yang dijumpainya langsung kabur, kalau di hari lain paling diam saja. meh, apa pedulinya.

Pukul satu siang, tertulis di angendanya untuk menemui perwakilan klub seni dari siswa kelas X, itulah yang pantas dia pedulikan saat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin siang ini berbalut huru-hara, rusuh sekali. Sakura sempat mengira ada tawuran atau minimal perselisihan berujung baku hantam. Lima menit berdesakan disana kau akan pusing, sepuluh menit akan mual, dan lima belas menit kau akan menyerah. Sakura hampir mati terhimpit-himpit. Punggung tangannya luka sedikit, tidak tahu tergores apa tiba-tiba sudah perih.

Usut punya usut ternyata kerusuhan dan teriakan dari kantin yang ricuh itu diawali dari pernyataan cinta antara seorang siswa kelas X pada senpainya yang kelas XII, dan di tambah lagi ada diskon beberapa pastry di hari jumat. Karena berkerumun dan panas, konflik-konflik lain seperti kaki yang tak sengaja terinjak dan makanan yang juga tak sengaja tersenggol ke seragam orang lain pun tidak bisa di hindari. Jadinya seperti ada pesta marah-marah yang berlangsung besar-besaran. Anehnya tidak ada satupun guru terlihat. Sakura ingin secepatnya keluar dari kantin ini. yak, hanya perlu melewati beberapa meja lagi.

"Mana pacarmu."

Seseorang memegangi pundak Sakura, menariknya keluar sedikit dari kerumunan orang-orang. Karena kantin sangat ramai Sakura pikir ada yang mengajaknya bicara merupakan bagian dari halusinasinya, hm dia tidak ingat punya teman imajinasi.

"Maaf?." Jawab Sakura ragu.

Seseorang berbadan kurus dan pucat berdiri dibelakang Sakura. Apa barusan orang ini mengatakan sesuatu?. Oh, kalau boleh Sakura bilang, orang ini tampak tidak sehat, mungkin dia kena anemia. Atau...jangan-jangan—(masukkan lagu-lagu utopia di isini) dia adalah vampir berumur ratusan tahun yang bersekolah disini dan tiba-tiba datang menyatakan perasaan padanya—hei, hei, mana mungkin ya.

"Pacarmu mana. Pacar, pacar."

Sakura yakin belum pernah lihat wajah orang berkulit super putih ini di seantero kelas X. ah tidak salah lagi, pasti dia kakak kelas, kalau salah berarti efek bangku kurang pergaulan masih melekat ditubuhnya. Terus-terus, apa tadi? pacar? datang-datang kok nanyain pacar. Tersinggung Sakura.

"Lho, saya ini jomblo. Mungkin _Senpai_ salah orang."

"Hh. Akasuna Sasori, mana dia?" satu yang luput dari perhatian adalah gigi kakak kelasnya itu bergemeletuk kecil. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

Dalam hati Sakura ber-oh ria panjang. Sudah jauh-jauh kekantin, berdesak-desakkan, hampir kehabisan napas, pusing karena himpit-himpitan, jumpa orang yang ditanyain Sasori lagi, Sasori lagi. Tanya yang lain kenapa.

"Ooh, tapi dia itu bukan pacar saya."

"Argh terserahlah. Yang kutanya, dimana dia. Teman-temanmu di kelas bilang hanya pacar berambut pinknya yang tahu dimana Akasuna Sasori. Dan Kau, satu-satunya yang punya warna rambut itu."

Heeh. Jadi ini ulah orang-orang dikelasnya. Harusnya dia sudah bisa menebak. Mahkluk-mahkluk penggosip paling kurang kerjaan sok biro jodoh mana lagi yang mengatainya pacar Sasori.

"Hmm yang pertama _Senpai_ jangan mudah percaya dengan apa yang anak-anak X-B katakan, yang kedua tadi Sasori disini mau beli sesuatu tapi sekarang sudah pergi, tidak tahu kemana. Asal _Senpai_ tahu dia cepat sekali menghilangnya."

Dengan samar-samar suara rematan telapak tangan bisa Sakura dengar. Orang yang dipanggilnya _Senpai _itu belum beranjak. Meskipun Sakura tidak pandai membaca wajah, tapi dapat dirasakannya ada perubahan aura dan ekspresi yang cukup kentara.

"Bicara denganmu berbelit-belit ya, kalau begitu bilang dari tadi. Dasar, udah jelek jidatnya lebar lagi."

_JDERRR._

Dasar, udah jelek…

udah jelek...

jidatnya lebar lagi..

jidatnya lebar lagi..

Sembari si _Senpai_ pucat berambut klimis berlalu, otak Sakura mengusap-usap jidatnya dan terus mengulang kata-kata yang menyayat telinga itu sambil, tak tanggung-tanggung sampai menggunakan efek _slow motion_. Bagai radio rusak yang tombol replaynya di tekan terus. Sumpah, Ibunya saja tidak pernah mengatainya jelek, sekalipun tidak pernah. Lalu kenapa orang itu bisa...berani-beraninya.

"…."

Tadi sempat Sakura merasakan lututnya lemas. Sekarang untuk di pakai berjalan agak susah. Masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Pfft, Hahahahaha"

Tidak berapa lama perutnya sakit. Dia tertawa sampai batuk, masih antara campuran rasa syok, marah, kesal, dan yang terakhir geli. Sakura pikir lucu ada yang berani menghina wajah dan jidatnya secara langsung, secara _live_!. Ini bersejarah, seseorang harusnya mengabadikan momen ini untuknya. Selain Ino tidak pernah ada yang menyinggung seberapa lebar jidatnya. Menyebalkan, Sakura ingin memukul wajah Senpai itu jadinya. Ya, sebal tapi juga geli, seperti itulah.

Sakura berjalan ke kelasnya yang berada tidak jauh dari kantin sambil bersenandung kecil seperti anak TK. Aneh. Padahal apa yang terjadi dikantin tadi harusnya membuat Sakura _down_, _bad mood _lah minimal. Beberapa orang yang dijumpainya di koridor membuat wajah aneh karena Sakura kelihatan begitu gembira. Ha! Sirik itu sirik.

Saat dia membuka pintu kelas ternyata pelajaran Kurenai sensei sudah dimulai, semua mata tertuju padanya. Jadi seperi ini rasanya jadi _miss world_. Sakura cepat sadar situasi, dia membungkuk sebagai permohonan maaf. Gara-gara senpai klimis itu dia jadi telat, tapi sama sekali dia tidak mendengar bunyi bel, apa ini pertanda dia akan tuli?. Setelah Kurenai sensei memberinya izin untuk duduk merekapun lanjut belajar kembali.

"…Tanganmu…kenapa?"

Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang reflek meniupi luka gores ditangannya sewaktu gadis itu mengambil buku-buku dan alat tulis dari tas. Dia agak malas bertanya, Sakura sangat menyebalkan beberapa hari belakangan ini, pun sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah juga ia tanya ini-itu. Berhubung ini kali pertamanya melihat gadis itu _sedikit_ kesakitan jadi yah,…

Tak lama kemudian seakan baru ingat sesuatu Sakura mengeluarkan dua botol kecil minuman susu fermentasi dari saku rok kemudian ditaruh ke atas meja.

"Tadi kau ke kantin mau beli yakult kan? Tapi karena habis dan kantinnya ramai jadinya kau malas dan langsung pergi. Ternyata di suduut lemari pendingin itu masih ada dua. Nah ini untukmu."

Alis Sasori yang ketutupan poni terangkat ke atas. Iya, dia mencintai yakult setiap hari, sebagaimana seorang petani mencintai ladangnya, sebagaimana pejalan kaki mencintai trotoar, dan hari ini pun benar-benar menginginkannya. Tapi kalaupun tidak bisa minum juga tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah.

"Lalu luka itu?"

"Oh, aku juga tidak tahu, waktu keluar dari kerumunan orang tiba-tiba sudah ada."

Jadi ceritanya gadis ini pergi mengikutinya, mempertaruhkan keselamatan diri sendiri ditengah-tengah kantin yang suasananya ugh itu demi membelikanya dua botol yakult? Hanya untuk dua botol minuman kecil ini?.

Sasori...tidak habis pikir.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau bersusah payah untuknya. Oke dia akui Sakura cukup menguji kesabaran dengan seenaknya menjadi bayangan ganda. Mengikutinya kemana-mana, kelapangan, ke perpustakaan, ke loker sepatu, ke ruang klub, bahkan ke ruang ganti dan toilet—ya walaupun yang itu hanya sebatas tunggu di luar. Tapi bagaimana gadis ini tersenyum karena hal yang seharusnya sepele; berhasil membelikannya yakult, tidak masuk dalam hitungan...menyusahkan.

Sasori mengambil sebuah plester dari kotak pensilnya. Dia selalu menyimpan minimal tiga di dalam kotak pensil dan dompet. Jaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu, plester ini bisa di andalkan.

"Kalau kuberikan plester luka ini gratis, apa kau akan berhenti mengikutiku?"

Gadis disebelahnya tampak menggeser badannya mendekat. Karena suaranya sangat kecil dan lawan bicaranya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, Sasori mengulang pertanyaannya tepat disamping telinga gadis yang duduk satu meja dengannya itu.

"Kau bercanda? Kalau begitu tidak usah repot-repot, nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

_'Sudah kuduga..'_ Sasori mendengus tidak heran.

"Iya, aku memang bercanda."

Sasori menyobek pembungkus plester luka yang barusan dia tawarkan itu dengan wajah datar, tanpa menunggu apapun lagi isinya langsung ditempelkan pada luka gores di punggung tangan Sakura.

"Err..mm...mo-motifnya babi kecil, harusnya kau berikan ini pada Ino. Hahaha...ha.."

Sakura mengamati luka ditangannya yang sudah tertutup plester. Dia pikir Sasori bohong, cuma mengiming-iminginya plester supaya pergi. Ya mana mungkin Sakura mau berhenti, belum puas rasanya. Masih banyak hal-hal yang belum dia tahu tentang Sasori.

Eh…taunya benar-benar di beri, di pakaikan lagi. Hmm bagaimana ya, pokoknya Sakura merasa canggung dan tidak enak, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menagkis argumen lain Sasori tadi.

Tetapi perhatian laki-laki itu sudah bukan ke dirinya lagi untuk bisa sadar betapa canggungnya Sakura. Bukan, bukan ke papan tulis ataupun Kurenai Sensei, perhatiannya sudah terpusat ke dua botol yakult dingin di atas meja, memikirkan bagaimana cara meminum minuman itu saat ini juga. Semakin di lihat semakin haus, dia tidak tahan.

_'Maksudnya ditengah pelajaran ini?_' Sakura bertanya dalam hati.

_'Ya, kenapa tidak?.'_

Walau sama-sama diam, Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu dalam kepalanya. Tunggu, ini pasti ilusi.

Sasori memberdirikan buku cetak diatas meja, lalu bersembunyi dibaliknya. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka segel botol kecil itu agar isinya tidak tumpah kemudian meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, kalau minum sekali teguk dimana penghayatannya?. Ah , rasa asam dan manis itu, benar-benar. Minum satu dus dia juga sanggup, tapi bisa-bisa perutnya meledak nanti.

"Sasori, kau gila.." bisik Sakura yang ikut-ikut memberdirikan buku cetak.

Sasori tersenyum,"Aku memang." Masih menghayati minum sebotol minuman probiotik miliknya.

Sebelumnya Sasori tidak pernah melakukan ini selama jam pelajaran, sekalipun tidak pernah. Ya dia normal-normal saja, selayaknya teman sekelas pada umumnya. Sakura tidak bisa percaya, Kurenai Sensei itu kejam. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana, mereka kan duduk paling depan, persis di depan meja guru lagi. Kalau seperti ini dia jadi tidak fokus lagi ke pelajaran. Sibuk mengkhawatirkan Kurenai Sensei akan menyadari kelakuan Sasori.

Tidak lama setelah botol pertama habis dan di sembunyikan di laci, Sasori membuka botol kedua. Tetapi baru sebentar bibirnya tertempel untuk meneguk, botol itu dia sodorkan kearah Sakura.

"Cepat habiskan."

"Loh kenapa jadi aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung.

"Kau satu aku satu. Sudah cepat minum, nanti sensei curiga."

Sasori tidak ingin gelap mata hanya karena yakult. Lagi pula ada dua, kenapa tidak di bagi rata saja?. Sakura tampak ragu-ragu awalnya, ini kali pertamanya minum yang bukan air mineral ditengah jam pelajaran. Apa ya, pokoknya ini salah, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini, tindakan yang tidak menghormati guru.

_'Satu kali saja tidak apa-apa'_

Suara Sasori terdengar lagi dikepalanya. Serius ini ilusi? Apa dia sedang berkhayal Sasori bercakap-cakap di dalam pikirannya?. Kalau benar apakah itu normal? Atau jangan-jangan Sakura mulai tidak waras.

Sakura mengintip Kurenai sensei dari balik buku cetak yang ia berdirikan, wanita itu sibuk mencatat sesuatu di selembar kertas, sepertinya aman. Fuh, Sakura menghirup oksigen dan membuangnya, barulah kemudian dia meminum susu fermentasi itu degan tiga kali teguk. Mungkin rasanya seperti bocah pertamakali minum bir, ada sedikit deg degan.

Eh, bukannya tadi Sasori sudah…menempelkan bibirnya di botol ini? Lalu apakah mereka tanpa sadar berciuman tidak langsung?. Sakura menggelengkan kepala, '_Ah ini tidak di hitung'_. Sakura terus menyangkal walau dia rasa pipinya hangat. Pura-pura tidak peduli kalau dia sendiri malu.

Sasori menertawainya tanpa suara, tetapi hanya berlangsung empat detik wajahnya sudah datar kembali. Kemudian Sasori menidurkan buku cetaknya dan mulai mencatat materi yang baru saja di tulis, kembali belajar seperti sediakala. Menganggap acara minum yakult barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Walau hanya empat detik tapi Sakura sempat melihatnya. Apa dia pernah bilang kalau cara Sasori tertawa sangat manis? Kalau Sasori yang tak sengaja menunjukkan gigi taringnya itu lucu?. Kalau belum maka sekarang dia katakan.

'_Sasori itu benar-benar sangat cute'._

Sudah. Sakura tidak mau lagi membicarakannya. Lebih baik mulai mencatat sesuatu, catatan bahasa inggrisnya masih kosong semenjak telat masuk ke kelas.

Tak terasa dua puluh menit berlalu, tetapi baik Sakura maupun Sasori ataupun seisi kelas lainnya tidak ada yang cukup jeli untuk memperhatikan bagaimana Sabaku Gaara menyipitkan mata, terus menerus mematahkan isi pensil mekaniknya setiap kali menulis sesuatu. Ada pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, sangat menjijikkan di dalam kelas ini. Uh, sudah jangan di jelaskan.

_Krtak._

Kali ini pensil mekaniknya ikut patah. Gaara menggantinya dengan pulpen. Dalam hati dia memikirkan apakah harus berbuat sesuatu agar matanya tidak perih lagi setiap kali digulirkan untuk melihat isi kelasnya sendiri.

'_Tapi apa?'_ Gaara mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen di atas buku. Nantilah dia pikirkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wekekekekeke. Nggak yakin fic ini ada yang baca, tapi gapapa sih. Terimakasih walau cuma 1 orang pun :') mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay.

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

Dengan jari-jari saling bertaut Sakura terbaring di atas tumpukan ilalang yang menyerupai kasur, di temani paparan sinar matahari yang tidak begitu terik . Bunga-bunga liar dan tumbuhan menjalar mengelilinginya dengan damai. Berbaring disana tidak sadarkan diri. Istilah lainnya mati suri, tidak akan bangun sampai kapan-kapan lagi, kecuali…

"Walau halangan rintangan membentang luas, aku akan melampauinya, agar dapat berjumpa denganmu Putri."

Mata Sakura terpejam. Erat sekali, seolah-olah di beri lem perekat. Dia dengar, dia juga dapat merasakan, tetapi tidak dapat bergerak. Suara ini, apakah pangerannya sudah datang?.

"Tetapi, semua tabib penyembuh mengarahkanku pada satu makhluk herbivora, aku sudah menukarnya dengan koin emas. Ini, anak kambing sakti ini pasti akan membangunkanmu Putri, CIUMLAH DIAA"

"Mbeek, mbeeek.."

Ha? Tunggu dulu.

Sakura sang putri membuka matanya cepat-cepat, loh ternyata bisa. Emeraldnya menangkap bibir binatang berbulu putih yang jaraknya tinggal 20 cm dari wajahnya. Iyuwh. Dan hei kepalanya manusia,

Dan sepertinya tidak asing lagi…bukannya itu…wajah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori…AAAA! AKU TIDAK MAUU!."

Klik!

Mebuki Haruno menekan tombol kamera ponsel _touch screen _warna putih milik anaknya yang mengigau hal ganjil selama tidur.

"Ck ck. Anak gadis jaman sekarang, tidurnya seperti mau latihan militer" Jujur dia merasa kagum Sakura bisa tidur dengan posisi tengkurap—yang lebih menyerupai tiarap—Itu. Apa lehernya tidak sakitya?.

Tidak lama setelah flash dari kamera ponsel menyinari wajahnya, Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Dia bagun dengan kepala pusing, peluh di mana-mana, dan surai merah muda yang terlihat awut-awutan, ini tidur malam paling buruk sepanjang sejarah. Dosa apa yang telah dia perbuat sehingga bisa mimpi aneh bin ajaib begitu.

"Ngg…Kaa-san kok ada disini? Tadi fotoin aku ya?"

"Kemarin waktu ke mall kamu pesan supaya Kaa-san sekalian ke tempat servis kan? Ini ponselmu sudah selesai di perbaiki. Cepat mandi sana, udah jam berapa ini." Mebuki meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja belajar Sakura kemudian pergi, teringat sedang mengisi bak mand itadi. Jangan-jangan sekarang airnya udah meluap, tumpeh-tumpeh.

"Terimakasiiih" kencang-kencang Sakura teriakkan sambil mengucek mata, kemudian bagun dari tempat tidur. Berniat langsung menghapus foto yang berpotensi membuatnya malu di kemudian hari.

Setelah melihatnya Sakura malah tertawa, ternyata pose tidurnya banyak tingkah, padahal biasanya dia tidur seperti kayu gelondongan, tidak bergerak samasekali.

Kemudian tawanya perlahan-lahan memudar, tergantikan oleh kerutan di dahi. Foto tidurnya tidak sendirian di _camera roll_, padahal Sakura sudah mencopot kartu memori.

"Loh…kenapa bisa ada…foto ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shimura Sai yakin dirinya belum pikun, atau terkena alzheimer. Dua hari yang lalu dia menanyakan dimana Akasuna Sasori ke gadis berambut pink berjidat lebar di kantin, gadis itu bilang dia bukan pacar Sasori dan tidak tahu keberadaannya. Meh, nyatanya apa, si jidat lebar itu mengikuti Sasori ke ruang klub seni kemarin dan juga hari ini, detik inipun mereka terlihat bersama, Sai bisa tahu karena dia sedang melukis di ruangan klub.

_'Dasar tukang bohong._' Sai membatin. Dia benci pembohong. Yah tapi itu bukan urusannya. Peduli amat, mau pacarnya kek, mau temannya kek, mau neneknya kek pokoknya nggak peduli.

Sai lebih peduli ke canvasnya, dia benar-benar menghargai waktu untuk melukis, padahal jadwalnya padat tapi masih sempat-sempatnya. Tidak apa lah hitung-hitung _refreshing_, sebentar lagi jabatan ketua jurnalistiknya habis, lalu ke klub seni pun tidak akan bisa sering-sering, sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan semua ini.

"Wah...Senpai, kau ternyata jago ya, lukisamu bagus."

Gadis dengan wangi tubuh seperti ceri dan permen kapas itu memperhatikan detil lukisan burung merpati di atas dahan pohon buatan Sai yang belum jadi. tiba-tiba pindah duduk dari tempat Sasori yang membuat bubur kertas didekat wastafel.

"Pergi, jangan ganggu aku."

"Tapi—"

"Dasar ikan mati keracunan, hama belalang, pemakan telur penyu. Pergi sana!"

WTF. Sakura mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, berjalan mundur pelan-pelan. Luar biasa. Orang ini kenapa sih? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba dengan mudahnya menghina dinakan oranglain? Lagi ada masalah atau bagaimana?. Atau jangan-jangan abis minum cairan isi ulang baygon elektrik kali, mabok kan jadinya.

"Senpai, apa kau sakit?" dengan gagah berani Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sai untuk beberapa detik (sebenarnya dia mau bilang _'apa kau gila' _tapi masih sayang nyawa) "Ini kuberikan permen susu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Gadis itu pergi menjauh dan berlari kecil setelah menyerahkan satu permen, tidak sempat menyaksikan api kemarahan yang panas membara di mata _Senpai_nya.

"Bagus,apa kau akan mengikutinya sekarang?" Sasori yang memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu menyinggahi satu persatu anggota klub seni yang lain, sedikit berbisik. Sendirinya masih sibuk menyobek koran-koran dan kertas bekas menjadi potongan kecil.

"Siapa?"

"Shimura Senpai.."

"Ha? Yang mana?"

_'Hh, dasar pe'a. jadi ini yang sering masuk rangking tiga besar dikelas?.'_ Sasori meremat kertas-kertas yang belum disobek menjadi gumpalan, kemudian menghadapkan paksa kepala Sakura ke si laki-laki berambut klimis secepat yang dia bisa "Itu, Shimura Sai."

"Eeh, aaduduh—ooh jadi namanya Sai...hmm tidak, kenapa aku harus mengikutinya?"

"Kenapa kau harus mengikutiku? Apa kau bisa berhenti melakukannya?"

"Hmm...oo-waah, wah gila, awan hari ini bentuknya seperti hotdog, coba lihat, tuh, tuh."

Ah, sudahlah pasti mengalihkan perhatian lagi. Sasori udah tau, buatnya tidak perlu repot-repot melihat kearah jendela, awan hotdog itu cuma khayalan. Tapi sejak kapan ya gadis itu jadi begini, dulu Sasori kira Sakura itu murid pendiam yang tidak suka ribut-ribut, barang contoh siswi teladan. Tapi ternyata orangnya cerewet, sama cerewetnya dengan bibi sebelah rumahnya yang punya pohon jambu air, kalau udah ngomong, beeh, nggak berhenti-berhenti.

Sasori melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang mulai membantunya menyobeki kertas koran. _'Jadi… apa orang ini berubah atau dari dulunya sudah seperti ini?'_. Entahlah.

"Nanti jangan pulang dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cuci tangaaann"

"Tidak! Aku vegetarian! tidak mau makan itu."

"Tapi ini ayam goreng tepung krispi.."

"...yasudah kalau begitu mau"

"Ada yang lihat buku cetakku?"

"PULPENKU KEMANA SEMUA WOI!"

Memilih kediaman Akamichi sebagai lokasi mengerjakan tugas kelompok sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus karena hari ini keponakan Chouji, Moegi dan Udon datang dengan masa penitipan yang belum di tentukan. catat, tanpa orang tua alias datang sendiri.

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Sasori, Sasuke, Lee dan Sakura menemukan diri mereka tambah sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Karena Udon hanya menyukai Kiba maka Kiba dengan berat hati harus mau menyuapi Udon makan siangnya. Sementara Moegi setiap lima menit sekali minta di cucikan tangannya di wastafel padahal tidak kotor sama sekali. Sesekali boboka—_bocah-bocah kampret_—ini teriak-teriak nggak jelas sambil main petak umpet.

Sebenarnya biang di balik kelakuan bar-bar boboka itu tidak lain adalah adik Naruto, Konohamaru, yang muncul dari tempat antah berantah, tahu kan bocah zaman sekarang canggih-canggih, mereka punya ponsel dan aplikasi chatting. Bum! tiba-tiba sudah muncul saja.

Naruto memprediksi tingkah laku super sekali adiknya ini pasti karena stick xboxanya kemarin dia sembunyikan di dalam kotak _rice cooker_. Sekarang Konohamaru balas dendam, ya sepertinya begitu. Pokoknya agar acara belajar mereka gagal.

Telapak tangan Sasori mulai keriput karena mencucikan tangan Moegi lebih dari tiga kali, sementara tugas kelompoknya berlari seperti siput, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perkembangan. Padahal di awal mereka sudah bagi-bagi tugas agar cepat selesai. yang membuatnya heran adalah si Haruno merah jambu yang terus mengetik sesuatu di ponsel tanpa henti, sebut saja dia geer tapi Sasori merasa gadis itu memperhatikannya err sepanjang waktu. Tidak jelas apakah tugas bagiannya telah di diselesaikan atau belum..

Dulu waktu kecil Sasori pernah pernah berharap ada papparazi mengikutinya atau minimal tukang antar paket yang minta tanda tangan, agar sekali saja dia memiliki hawa selebriti. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasakannya dan tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk bilang tidak suka.

Sekarang adalah masa sadar dan lupakan, masa tahu dan hiraukan. Sasori mengucapkan kalimat itu berulangkali, dan hasilnya saat ini dia tidak merasa ribet lagi dengan kehadiran Sakura, mulai terbiasa bahasa lainnya. Mulai terbiasa di perhatikan oleh sepasang mata hijau, mulai terbiasa diikuti tanpa sepatah kata penjelasan. Mulai terbiasa mendapatkan sebotol yakult setiap hari di mejanya—dan itu bagian terbaik.

'_Ya sudahlah nanti juga capek sendiri_' Sasori tidak mau ambil pusing, walaupun sebenarnya belum ikhlas. Dia sibuk ngemil sambil menggambar ilustrasi tumbuhan paku dalam skala besar di kertas A3. Visual adalah bagiannya, yang lain cukup mencari bahan.

"Kenapa krim vanila oreonya tidak di makan?" takjub dengan pengamatan sendiri, Sakura lansung bertanya spontan. Tidak ada dan rasanya tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa memakan oreo tanpa krim, rasanya tidak beres saja, bahkan banyak yang berharap biskuitnya hilang dan krimnya bertambah. Salah, ini salah.

"Harena haku huma huka hiskuit hitamnya" walau mulut Sasori penuh, tetap saja mau menjawab, tidak membolehkan biskuit pahit-manis maha agungnya diberi sinyal hinaan. Biarlah dia menikmati jajanan terakhirnya ini, yang lain sudah tewas mengenaskan ditangan tuan rumah.

"Aku kira kau bisa menggambar.."

"Komentar dari orang yang tidak mengerti seni sepertimu tidak dibutuhkan, Noharu."

"Tap-hei, margaku itu Haruno, Ha-ru-no. Bukan Noharu. Dan gambarmu ini jelek, lihatlah abstrak saja bukan."

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura hanya melihat Sasori mengaduk-aduk cat. Nyatanya ya boro-boro melukis, menggambar saja Sasori tidak bisa. Baru sekarang ketahuan. '_Laki-laki ini sok seniman_' pikir Sakura_. _

"Khm, biar kuberitahu, dalam mempelajari sesuatu ada tiga tipe orang. Yang pertama adalah yang terlahir bisa, dalam percobaan pertama sampai kedua mereka sudah mahir. Yang kedua adalah yang tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa, jadi perlu banyak latihan supaya mahir. Dan yang ketiga adalah yang sadar kalau tidak bisa tapi terus mencoba, terus dan terus sampai akhirnya mahir karena terbiasa. Dalam urusan menggambar dan melukis aku adalah contoh ketiga, oke Noharu Shinosuke?.."

'_Ugh, memang aku Shinchan apa.._' protes Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya ya ya bisa diterima, mungkin kau masih dalam proses terus mencoba..oke..oke.." cepat-cepat gadis yang punya iris sewarna dengan daun itu menjawab agar Sasori berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama konyol. Noharu. Apa itu? Gelar baru untuknya? Tolong sebutkan dari kerajaan mana. Apa tidak bisa panggil yang biasa-biasa saja, seperti Sakura-chan—oh,…oh, iya. Akasuna Sasori adalah pengecualian.

Sakura merasa sedikit pegal, ia memijat sedikit bagian pinggang dan tulang belakangnya. Rasa-rasanya ingin menyandarkan punggung, duduknya jadi kurang proporsional semenjak datang ke rumah Chouji. Duduk membungkuk, membungkuk dan membungkuk selama berapa jam.

Gerak Sakura terlampau cepat untuk mengingat kalau dia bukan penyandar-badan-ke-dinding yang baik, kepalanya pasti selalu terbentur dinding mana pun yang akan di sandari. Tapi sebelum di sadarkan oleh keras dan dinginnya dinding kamar Chouji, sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat menyadarkan menyelamatkan kepala berhelai merah mudanya.

Dirasakan dari jarak, maka orang yang paling dekat dengan posisinya. Sakura menoleh, lagi-lagi Sasori.

Biasanya Sakura akan mengaduh kesakitan, langsung mengusapi kepalanya, terkadang pusing sedikit. Ibu Sakura sering memarahi putrinya yang ceroboh, kalau sering-sering terbentur bisa mengurangi kepintaran. Sasori baru saja menghindarkannya dari suara 'duk' keras benturan kepala dan dinding, dari rasa sakit.

Kenapa Sasori mau melakukannya? Apa karena posisi duduknya strategis? Karena sudah dekat dinding dari awal?.

Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura satu kali sebelum menjauhkan tangan. Seperti sering melakukan ini. Padahal tidak pernah. Ini yang pertama.

"Noharu, kau seperti anak-anak di tempat penitipan. Kalau tidak diawasi akan melukai diri sendiri." laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala.

Sakura menggaruki pipi. Entah kenapa dia merasa malu sekali, tetapi juga merasa...terlindungi, layaknya seorang adik kecil. Rasa terharu sebesar kacang hijau percaya atau tidak sekarang dapat dia rasakan, jauh dihatinya. Hanya sedikit tapi Sakura suka, hanya saja belum terbiasa.

Karena canggung untuk berterimakasih Sakura terus memandangi Sasori yang masih giat menggambar. Gambar apa juga Sakura tidak tahu, terus terang memang amburadul. Tak berapa lama kemudian Uzumaki Naruto menariki lengan baju seragamnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, Aku dengar kau dulu menyukai Teme, benar tidak?"

Naruto bersuara sekeras pedagang minyak keliling. Memanas-manasi sahabat sejati dari lahirnya yang berkencan dengat laptop biru di sudut kamar Chouji, lengkap dengan kabel headset yang di pakai sebelah saja. Tampak tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Iya benar," Sakura mengambil selembar kertas yang di selipkan di bindernya "ini surat cinta yang kubuat dulu masih ada, haha.."

"Ap-WAAH, wah.. wa-waw kau dengar itu Teme, dia ngaku.." Naruto bicara sambil sesekali melihat ke arah sudut kamar Chouji untuk memantau ekspresi Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Ya.. dan selain itu dia juga penasaran sih."hmm, itu kan dulu...kalau sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ngg, sekarang sudah tidak lagi.. "

Jauh sebelum Sakura di gosipkan berpacaran dengan Sasori, bahkan mungkin sebelum Sasori datang, yang di sukainya hanya satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke. Perbedaannya adalah saat dia menyukai Sasuke tidak ada satupun yang bertanya apakah itu benar atau menyinggungnya sekali saja. Entahlah, Sakura pun tidak mengerti. Tapi itu dulu, duluu sekali waktu masih awal-awal masuk SMA.

"Hngg, kenapa?"

"Entahlah, kurasa dulu Sasuke—"

"—Sakura apa kau sudah membuat webnya? Ha? gimana-gimana?" Kiba tiba-tiba datang dengan sekaleng minuman isotonik dingin, dia langsung membalikkan badan Sakura agar bisa duduk berhadapan. Tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya telah menginterupsi percakapan Naruto dengan gadis beriris hijau itu.

"Aa, belum, apa Kiba mau berbaik hati mengajariku?"

Kiba mengangguk "Tentu! aku buatkan mau? nanti kau tinggal pakai." Benar-benar ada percikan api dalam mata Kiba saat ini. Menggebu-gebu perasaannya untuk bisa menolong apa saja yang dia bisa karena mereka punya ketertarikan yang sama.

"Tidak tidak, ajari saja, nanti aku buat sendiri. Oke?"

Tidak enak rasanya kalau apa-apa di buatkan, dan akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Sakura juga ikut belajar, tidak hanya terima bersih. Sebelum Kiba kembali mengerjakan tugasnya—merangkum beberapa bab—mereka bertukar nomor telfon.

"**Kalau Aku **_**dulu-sekarang**_** menyukaimu kau tahu tidak Sakura-chan**?"

Naruto dan Lee berganti pandangan '_Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai Sakura_', menunjuk satu sama lain tak percaya. Serupa dengan ekspresi kaget di komik-komik, wajah mereka telah mencakup seluruhnya. Seakan lupa ingin mendengar jawaban dari yang ditanyai, mereka sibuk mengintrogasi satusamalain, sampai-sampai pindah duduk di pojokan, berdua saja.

Sakura tak terlalu peduli, jujur, tentang perasaan dua teman satu kelasnya pernah bahkan cukup sering dia dengar tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, mungkin itu semua hanyalah lelucon.

Seputar lelucon yang beredar, tidak ada yang lebih lucu bagi Sakura saat menemukan bungkus oreo Sasori sudah habis biskuitnya, hanya tinggal krim saja, namun yang hilang bukan cuma biskuit, orangnya juga. Sebelum suara tawa lepas dan berubah jadi wajah bengong buru-buru Sakura membereskan barang, pamit dan mengejar Sasori dengan bermodal insting.

Benar-benar, Sasori itu seperti pulpen diatas meja, tadi kau melihatnya lima detik kemudian hilang.

Seluruh pasang telinga anak laki-laki dikamar Chouji bersumpah Sakura pamitnya kumur-kumur, tidak jelas bicara apa dan langsung pergi.

Karena dua orang paling produktif telah menghilang, merekapun bertanya-tanya sedang apa disana layaknya semut merah didinding. Ngerjain tugas alasannya, tapi faktanya mereka menganggur. Seakan menjadi sinar jawaban yang menerangi pikiran buntu mereka, suara cempreng yang lantang berkumandang dari dapur, menyita seluruh atensi.

"Cucikan tangan Moegi?"

'_Bah, bocah ini lagi'_, mereka semua serempak membatin. Langsung pura-pura banyak kerjaan.

Karena sibuk mencari dan mengengerjakan urusan sendiri-sendiri, tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah _stoicn_ya memungut dan membaca kata perkata isi selembar kertas binder yang seharusnya sudah jadi miliknya dari dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Staf _Konbini_ (Toserba) bertopi hijau menemukan kesulitan untuk menegur seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMA didepan kulkas dua pintu berisi macam-macam minuman ringan. Lebih dari sepuluh menit dia berdehem, lewat mondar-mandir, hentak sepatu, sampai memberanikan diri untuk menegur laki-laki itu tapi tidak mempan.

Bagaikan kepala batu, Sasori—si anak berseragam SMA—tetap berdiri didepan kulkas yang terbuka untuk menikmati hawa dingin yang sejuk nan gratis, kalimat bodo amat yang penting hepi sangat cocok untuknya sekarang, sekali-sekali kau pun harus mencobanya, benar-benar penghilang panas.

Mau dikata apalagi, Sasori punya satu keranjang penuh belanjaan, jadi sebagai ganti kenapa dia tidak boleh berdiri menikmati kulkas ini, harusnya boleh dong. Urusan kulkas rusak karena kelamaan dibuka sih belakangan.

Tapi disisi lain kaki Sakura si penguntit level satu telah menjadi korban gigitan semut merah karena terlalu lama menunggu diluar _konbini._

_'Sasori menarik pintu bertuliskan dorong'_

_'Sasori kalau belanja suka lama'_

_'Kakiku gatal..'_

_'Aduh..'_

Sangking lamanya Sakura tak sadar sudah mengetik hal-hal yang kurang penting di notesnya. Akhirnya tombol _backspace_ pun di tekan berulang-ulang.

Dari dinding kaca tembus pandang _konbini_ Sakura mengintip, tapi tidak bisa menemukan figur Sasori, apa karena Sasori sedikit pendek jadi tenggelam diantara rak _konbini_?. Untuk memastikannnya dia harus ikut masuk. Sekalian beli permen mungkin.

Dengan cara yang sama, Sakura mengikuti jejak petualang Sasori, membuka pintu dorong dengan menariknya. Walau bisa terbuka tapi pintunya berat, kalau tidak cepat bisa terjepit. Rasanya aneh, ketidaknormalan kecil yang dibuat secara sengaja, melanggar peraturan tak tertulis yang dibuat oleh kumpulan orang-orang yang merasa selalu benar, masyarakat. Sakura adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Makanya dia merasa janggal, jadi bagaimana Sasori selama ini bisa hidup kalau setiap detiknya dia selalu melanggar peraturan? Bagaimana?. Itulah yang harus dia cari tahu.

Sesampainya di dalam hawa panas dari luar seperti dikuliti dari tubuhnya. Sakura baru jalan beberapa langkah dan ternyata tidak susah kok menemukan Sasori, hanya saja tubuhnya tertutup pintu kulkas sehingga mustahil untuk kelihatan dari luar, tapi...dia sedang apa? Senyam senyum didepan kulkas minuman dingin. Sasori memang benar kelakuannya tidak biasa. Dan jangan lupakan karyawan_ konbini_ bermata elang disebelahnya yang sekalipun yang ngeliat belekan pasti tahu kalau dia tak suka Sasori lama-lama berdiri di situ.

"..."

Sakura tidak bertanya _'Kau ini sedang apa' _seperti biasa, seperti setiap kali menemukan Sasori melakukan sebuah ritual. Dia Cuma diam dengan alis bertaut, ikut berdiri menyesapi hawa dingin dari kulkas, mencoba untuk meniru Sasori. Ya _at least _mencoba—dan ternyata memang enak, sejuk-sejuk gimana gitu. Kerutan tak percaya sang karyawan konbini bertopi hijau bertambah dua kali lipat. Hebat. Pengacaunya sekarang ada dua. Ini gimana ngusirnya ini.

"Lama sekali masuknya. Bawa itu.." Begitu wangi obat batuk anak-anak yang bercampur dengan permen kapas tercium, Sasori langsung tahu siapa yang berdiri disebelahnya, tanpa repot-repot membuka mata. Dia tahu dari tadi ah, dari kemarin-kemarin Sakura sudah mengikutinya. Kemana dia pergi disitu ada Sakura. Kalau orang-orang sering menyebutnya tengah naik daun.

Keranjang belanja plastik warna biru yang tergeletak tak jauh dilantai ditunjuk Sasori dengan bibir. Sakura masih bingung dengan reaksi Sasori yang seakan-akan menunggunya masuk, tapi tanpa secuil pun rasa curiga dia angkat saja keranjang itu.

"Ow…astaga, berat sekaliii, huugh."

'_Ini tidak beres'_. Keranjang plastik biru tak berdosa itu dijatuhkan lagi ke lantai sampai tercipta suara _gdbuk _kecil, membuat mata laser para petugas _konbini _semakin kuat. Sakura membungkuk dan mengamati, _'kenapa bisa berat?'_ Padahal isinya Cuma apa, oreo oreo oreo oreo oreo, susu cair, keripik kentang, tapi tunggu yang paling bawah itu..

_'Beras super asli dari Suna cap shukaku'_

_'10kg'_

Ada beras sepuluh kilo gram tenggelam didasar keranjang, sekilas tidak kelihatan dari atas.

"Ah, pantas saja. Buat apa kau beli...beras..."

Sasori mengelus-elus tengkuk Sakura dan mengulas senyum paksaan, mentransfer kalimat _'jangan banyak tanya, bawa atau ku cekik?'_lewat ekspresi wajah. Buat apa beli beras? Ya supaya berat lah, mungkin ini adalah cara Sasori menunjukkan sedikit rasa jengkel yang mulai menumpuk.

_'Hm, ini masih tahap awal_' gara-gara itu Sasori memikirkan hal jahat apalagi yang harus dia coba untuk membuat Sakura berhenti memperlakukannya sebagai objek kuntitan. Ini belum sadis. Samasekali belum.

Sakura mengangkat keranjang dengan kedua tangannya setelah berkedip cepat.

Berjalan mengikuti Sasori berputar-putar di _konbini_, jujur saja Sakura masih dalam proses beradaptasi. Maksudnya ya, haloo? dia dan Sasori tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya, ini kan seperti burung camar dan kepiting terbang bersama-sama. Dan biarpun ulahnya sendiri yang menciptakan situasi ini, tetap rasanya janggal. Karena dia pura-pura tidak sadar Sasori sebenarnya tidak menyukai tingkahnya. Sakura tak yakin berapa persen, tapi dia rasa tidak sampai seratus, karena kalau tidak, Sasori pasti sudah memukulnya supaya berhenti melakukan ini. Ada kalanya juga penyesalan datang, Sakura takut Sasori benar-benar memukulnya. Yah, harga yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah perubahan memang mahal bukan?.

Omong-omong mereka terus berputar-putar. Ya hanya berputar-putar, dari rak satu ke lainnya dengan tempo lambat tapi tidak berhenti. Hanya untuk membuat dirinya bosan dan berlama-lama mengangkat keranjang seberat bayi dua tahun itu. Jadi ini yang namanya kerja rodi.

Lima belas menit mereka habiskan untuk 'jalan-jalan' di _konbini_, seakan berada di taman rekreasi kemudian belanja souvenir. Sakura bukan orang yang cepat bosan dan membuatanya bosan bukan perkara mudah, apalagi hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama belasan kali seperti sekarang. Bukan bosan yang membuatnya ingin mengeluh, keranjang belanja Sasori ini menyiksa jari dan pergelangan tangannya. Ini harus di akhiri.

Sakura diam-diam pergi ke kasir. Tapi lama dia mengetuk-ngetuk jari di sana, Sasori tidak kunjung kembali. Berpikir Sasori akan menyusul nanti karena dirinya menghilang...dan nyatanya tidak. Ditambah lagi pegawai kasir konbini ini punya kedutan senyum yang sangaat aneh. Dua huruf a untuk kata sangatnya.

Suasana angker ini diberi solusi oleh Sakura dengan pergi kembali mencari Sasori. Ingin rasanya meninggalkan keranjang belanja itu tapi layaknya CCTV, mata petugas kasir si pemilik senyum seram seperti tidak membolehkannya, terpaksa Sakura mebawanya lagi. Kalau ini adalah sebuah siksaan maka Sakura akan memberikan nilai 85.

Pencarian kedua ternyata tidak semulus yang pertama. Ternyata Sakura belum mahir dan lincah untuk bisa punya pikiran yang sama dengan laki-laki itu.

Bisa kalian tebak Sasori dimana? Rak perlengkapan bayi. Tidak hanya sekedar lewat tapi berhenti. Dan dia memegangi beberapa…botol susu.

Sakura diam lagi, menekan kuat-kuat penasaran dalam hatinya. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengerti laki-laki ini, apa yang dia kerjakan menit ke menitnya Sakura tidak pandai membayangkan, tidak mampu menerka. Seingatnya dari dulu dia tidak pernah berjumpa dengan model orang macam Sasori ini.

Tadi Sakura mencarinya di rak makanan binatang peliharaan tapi tidak ada, di rak alat-alat perkebunan dan taman juga tidak ada...ternyata malah ada disini. Mengikuti Sasori berhari-hari bukan jaminan sudah memahami karakter dan kesukaannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" Sasori tak sengaja mengeluarkan senyum. Lupa kalau seharusnya dia garang, tanpa ampun dan berlagak penyiksa hari ini.

Tidak. Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?. Lihat bagaimana Sasori menahan senyumnya sendiri dan juga matanya sedikit menyipit. Memang apa yang bisa Sakura simpulkan dari semua itu?.

"Kau...ingin membuat sesuatu dan meminumnya di dot bayi itu." Tebak Sakura asal. Terserah sajalah, apapun yang dijawabnya juga pasti tidak ada yang benar. Lagi pula orang dewasa gila mana yang mau minum dari dot bayi.

"...Noharu, kau.." Sasori berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati teman sebangkunya, mencubit kedua pipi perempuan itu pelan.

"Hei-aw, jangan cubit! dan jangan panggil namaku begitu."

"Kau JENIUS! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kepikiran itu sebelumnya!."

Samasekali bukan minum dari dot sebenarnya yang terlintas di kepala Sasori, botol-botol susu ini bentuknya unik-unik, lucu. Dia menyesal mengapa lahir begitu cepat, seandainya dia adalah bayi masa kini, akan sangat menyenangkan minum susu dari botol-botol ini. Tapi Sakura telah memberinya ide dan menyalakan alaram sehingga motto hidupnya pun teringat kembali ; kalau kau suka maka dinding pembatas itu tidak akan ada.

Dia suka, itu artinya dia tetap bisa minum dari dot ini kan?. Maka tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu botol susu berbentuk penguin yang dia yakini paling unik diantara lainnya dimasukkan kedalam keranjang belanja yang dibawa gadis itu. Betapa bahagianya dia, suara kikikan kecilnya pun masih bisa terdengar.

Tidak yakin harus bangga, geli, terkejut atau malah takut. Disuruh pilih yang manapun Sakura bisa, karena semuanya sudah dia rasakan saat itu juga, tapi tidak tahu yang mana yang paling tepat untuk membuat orang-orang tahu dia merasakan sesuatu yang beda. Agar orang-orang dapat lebih mudah membayangkan betapa kerut keningnya.

"Kenapa nggak sekalian aja beli biskuit bayi?! Makan sebagai camilan." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau memberiku banyak ide bagus, baiklah!" Sasori melengos pergi ke rak-rak susu dan bubur bayi. Tetapi sesaat kemudian kembali lagi."Tapi jangan besar kepala ya." Ucap Sasori dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan. Membuat mulut Sakura terbuka lebar, mungkin rahangnya akan copot sebentar lagi kemudian jatuh ke lantai.

Bahwa Sasori adalah seseorang yang keanehannya tidak memerlukan uji lab lagi itu semua bukanlah mitos. Rasa-rasanya Sakura harus menulis semua ini agar seisi dunia tahu. Hal apa yang sudah dia alami, seperti halnya menulis testimoni sebuah produk mungkin.

Sangat harus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Kiba, terimakasih banyak!"

Sakura melambaikan kearah _webcam _di laptopnya. FYI ini pertamakalinya Sakura memakai fitur itu dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Sebelumnya tidak tahu harus dengan siapa. Kalau tidak untuk tugas sebenarnya juga Sakura malas menghidupkan laptop.

"Ciee, bukannya kau pacar Sasori, kok _webcam_-an sama Kiba?" sambil membawa semangkuk mie instan telur yang beruap-uap Ino duduk di karpet lantai kamar Sakura. si empunya juga melakukan hal serupa—minus mie instan.

"Mereka berdua tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganku, _Pig_."

"Kenapa kau harus bohong, apa susahnya sih? Katakan saja kau benar pacaran dengan Sasori. Aku bukan orang lain. Untuk sahabat sejati paling cantikmu saja kau tidak mau jujur. Sakitnya itu di sini. Desenee Haruno Sakura." Ino menekan-nekan dadanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Astaga, kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku sudah mengatakan alasan kenapa selalu bersamanya. Masih tidak percaya juga?—" Sakura memalingkan sebentar wajahnya dari layar laptop ke Ino. Menangkap basah kelakuan tidak terpuji gadis itu pada baju kaos bersihnya yang di sampirkan di samping tempat tidur.

"—IIH..INO JOROK NO, aduh. Jangan ngelap-ngelap di situ kenapa!" Sakura bicara sedikit keras dan merampas kaosnya secepat kilat. Ino membalas dengan '_he he he_'.

"Maaf aku kan reflek, Jidat. Kuahnya tumpah ke tanganku, asal sambar kain apa aja deh jadinya"

Sakura geleng-geleng sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian lagi. Laptop yang tengah tersambung dengan kabel _charger_ itu menampilkan halaman aplikasi pengolah kata, Sakura terus memegangi kumis khayalannya untuk mencari wangsit; menemukan judul yang tepat. Suara ketikan di _keyboard_ kemudian menghiasi ruangan.

[_Manusia super eksentrik_] '_Ah tidak tidak, itu biasa, backspace'._

[_Janin selingkuhan_ _alien _] '_Kok janggal, hmm..'_

[_Petualangan siluman badak_] '_Ah apaan sih, backspaceee'_.

[_Anak indigo alihprofesi jadi paranormal_] _'Buset, kenapa jadi horror, backspace, backspace, backspace!'_

[_Kisah persilangan DNA manusia dengan makhluk gaib_] '_hmm apa ini aja ya_?' tanpa Sadar gadis itu ngomong sendiri, jawab sendiri dalam kepalanya. Sudah seperti pemeran antagonis _haha-akan-kuracuni-dia_ di TV.

'_Apa ya?_' matanya bergerak kekanan kekiri. Sakura kemudian teringat kata-kata Kakeknya sebelum meninggal dulu ; '_Hukum hidungnya, bukan orangnya_—tunggu woi, bukan yang itu. Sambil Sakura memijat pelipis untuk mengembalikan memori, ia merebahkan tubuh, menyambar boneka bebek terdekat sebagai sandaran kepala.

'_Kau mau perhatian Sakura-chan? Kau mau seluruh dunia ini mengenalmu? Uhuk-uhuuk…jadilah…orang gila. Uhuk, mereka ada dimana-mana—hoeekk.' (Kakek memuntahkan makan siang)_

'_Dan mereka sukses.' _

Awan _flashback_ diatas kepala merah mudanya perlahan menghilang. Nah, yang itu baru. Sakura mencari wangsit, dan mendapatkannya satu. _Terimakasih Kakek!._

"Aku harus jadi gila." Sakura memandangi langit-langit kamarnya penuh antusias, seperti ada tokek disana "cerita yang kutulis juga tentang orang gila, apa salahnya menjadi salah satu?"

"Jidat, bukankah itu namanya kau menjual Sasori? "

Gadis merah jambu mengerucutkan bibir "Aku tidak."

"Kau memanfaatkannya, aku hanya mengingatkan." Selesai makan mie Ino berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur Sakura dengan pose-pose norak layaknya model iklan seprei, _yang halus dan nyaman itu loh. _Tetapi Sakura malah diam saja, biasanya kalau Ino sudah seperti itu pasti dia timpuki.

'_Ia ya…yang dikatan Ino banyak benarnya'_. Bagaimana kalau Sasori tahu suatu hari nanti? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?. Apa dia akan di pukul?. Kenapa ya, Sakura selalu punya firasat suatu hari Sasori akan memukulnya. Semoga itu tidak benar. Kalaupun dirinya sudah melewati batas, dia harap Sasori hanya akan mencubitnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mulai berdoa yang baik-baik.

Tapi kemudian dia berkedip lagi

"Eh tunggu, mie tadi itu dapat dari mana?"

"Dapurmu…kenapa?"

"Yang di plastik dekat kompor?"

"Iya, kenapa sih?"

"Astaga, itu kan udah kadaluarsaa _Pig_!, baru aja mau dibuang"

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tarik napas…fuh…buang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Munculkan kekuatan dari dalam._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jadilah gila.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jadi gila.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jadi gila.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jadi GILAAA!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Publish on : January 24 20XX_

_By: admin_

_**Catatan harian mahkluk peninggalan jaman purba, langka dan hampir punah (dilindungi pemerintah)**_

_**Part 1/unknown**_

_Oo we oou._

_Di sebuah hutan belantara yang rimbuuun, lahirlah seekor—coret—seorang bayi laki-laki. Lalu dia dibesarkan oleh suku pedalaman Huhahuha yang rumah adatnya sudah di pasangi wifi. Suku ini sudah canggih, setiap sepuluh meter dari rumah-rumah mereka ada pasti minimarket. Satu yang berwarna merah, satu yang berwarna biru. Walau hanya belanja permen sebungkus, sama kasirnya pasti di tawari minyak goreng._

_Ee kaka, stop tipu-tipu sa e, memangnya sa mo goreng sa punya permen e. _

_Kembali lagi. Anak itu tumbuh dengan baik. Iya, dia diimunisasi sama seperti anak manusia lainnya. Makanannya cuma empat, karena kalau lima di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. _

_Walau sudah tergerus modrenisasi, tetap selayaknya anak rimba biasa, best friend forever and evernya adalah binatang juga. Dia suka kucing, apalagi saat mereka melalukan acara berkembang biak._

_Sampai suatu hari letusan gunung terjadi—ah oke oke mari hentikan semua ini, ini cuma bualan. Sial, aku harap ini benar sungguhan._

_Eeahahahahahahaha. XD_

_Namaku Saki,..boleh di panggil apa saja asal jangan kasar. Karena kalau di panggil 'kasar! kasar! woi kasar! gitu aku nggak bakalan nengok. Dan seriusaaan, yang aku tulis nggak semuanya bohong._

_ Perlu di catat, aku nggak nulis dongeng. Atau novel online. Yak, yang diujung sana, ha? Apa? Nggak nggak, fanfic juga bukan. _

_Ini benar-benar terjadi, sama aku. Maksudnya aku…berjumpa dengan seseorang yang…bahkan sampai saat ini belum menemukan satu kata sifat yang pas untuk menggambarkannya. Biar etis, kita sebut atau beri nama samaran saja dia__コモリ __(Komori). Tapi dia bukan binatang. Ingat ya, dia itu manusia. Aku nggak mengatakan dia jahat atau apa, atau berkelakuan seperti binatang, nggak. Hanya saja…ah nanti pasti tahu sendiri hoho._

_Dan ini penampakannya :_

_Kayak manusia kan? Hm? Hm?. Tapi maaf fotonya harus gray scale dan wajahnya harus di blur. Tapi percayalah, dia memang ada di dunia ini. Kapan-kapan saya upload yang nggak di gray scale deh. Dan bagi kalian yang mengklik view image atau save image, pasti lihat nama filenya kan?._

_Ini itu tentang keseharian seseorang yang paling aneh yang pernah aku temukan—dikelas. Iya di kelas, dan mungkin sekolah. Dan sayang rasanya kalau cuma aku aja yang tau. Sayang banget. Aku itu…ingin membagi Komori untuk semua orang, sama rata._

_Demi keinginan mulia ini, aku menjadi stalker. Huff *tiup poni._

_TAPI tolong di ingat, aku nggak menyebarkan aib seseorang, karena orang itu dengan bangga melakukannya, anggap saja ini sharing._

_Ekhm. Test. Satu dua._

_Jadi semuaaa ini berawal dari…_

_**Flasback mode : On**_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wekekekekeke.

**Eysha CherryBlossom** : ya entah kenapa ngerasa gitu :v hueehue. Makasih ya :'3

**Kumada Chiyu** : Iyaa kamu udh ada dr chap 1 hehehe maksih :*

**Mayu Tachibana** : absurd? Syukurlah, HAHA XD.

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake** : psst, jangan baca fic ini sendirian di kelas ya, nanti bisa kesurupan XD

**ryuva**: ha, masa? *lho kenapa balik nanya. Makasih ya 3

**panda9** : 3 3

**GHL** : oke okeee

**338** : uehehehehe :'3 syukur kalo emg bisa nghibur, kamu belajar yang baik ya nak*lho

Fanfic ini menjadi sangaat absurd, tapi memang itu tujuannya dan sepertinya hmm berhasil. Jadijadijadi gini, awalnya bikin fic ini buat temen, di bilang saya humoris dan karena bosen terus dapet ide-ide aneh, yaudah ketik aja. Nggak tau ya, ini fic lucu atau enggak, selera humor orang kan beda-beda. Ya kalo nggak ketawa minimal senyum mungkin :3

Dan Sasori terpilih karena background senimannya, _loh kenapa nggak Sai_? Ya beda aja gitu feelnya.

Salah satu quote Sasori : _Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future ... eternal beauty_. Dih Eternal, dalem banget kan. ya every artist can relate. Terus seniman tuh biasa melakukan kegiatan yang _sedikit_ menyimpang.

Tapitapitapi, sekarang persediaan wangsit saya sudah menipis :o. ini, saya harus mengembara ke hutan, kepantai dan kegunung, bersemedi terus latihan kungfu dulu biar dapat banyak wangsit. Terutama wangsit buat romance, kyaa kyaa.

Terimasih buat semuanya :* kalian baik sekali*sedot ingus.

Maaf bagi yang kecewa Sasorinya di beginikan atau membaca tidak sesuai harapan.

Selama masih ada yang mau baca, walu Cuma 1 orangpun, saya pasti update, tapi, nggak tau kapan. Huahaha. Dadaa.*lambai-lambai

Mind to review? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay.

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

Gara-gara mimpi di culik dan di kutuk menjadi kambing sakti untuk persembahan, jam empat pagi Sasori tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi—eh bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sudah melakukan apa saja termasuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu ballad atau sekedar instrumental piano dan membaca dua paragraf novel twilight—yang di beli hanya untuk membuatnya ngantuk, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Jadi Sasori putuskan untuk menghidupkan PC untuk membunuh waktu dan sekedar browsing sesuatu. Mungkin ide mau sarapan atau makan siang apa hari ini. Karena waktu bangun tadi dia kepikiran tentang rasa makanan anjing.

_Scroll_ atas _scroll_ bawah, klik ini klik itu, perut Sasori yang tidak menyanggupi acara uji nyali ini akhirnya jam tidak terasa sudah berlalu, tapi waktu untuk berangkat ke sekolah masih lama, haruskah dia makan sekarang?. Pusing, Sasori garuk-garuk leher, berhenti browsing dan nonton video _dance group _dari akihabara yang terkenal. Apapun yang terjadi, ngidol dulu. Oi oi oi fiber tiger jya jya.

Melihat gadis-gadis belia berjingkrak-jingkrak dan membuat pose-pose imut, mata Sasori terasa berat, bulu matanya seperti dibebani sesuatu supaya menutup. Dia yakin tidak pernah memakai bulu mata palsu. Itukan ada lem khususnya. Ih cucok.

"Jam berapa ini? hh…sepertinya tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_SETAN_.'

Sambil memakai seragam ekstra buru-buru dan memakan sebungkus roti selai kacang, Sasori si laki-laki yang dari lahirnya sudah berambut merah mencari buku catatan matematika. Dia telat bangun, sial pake akhiran an. Ternyata jam dinding kamarnya itu mati tepat dijam lima, makanya dia bingung, udah terang kok masih jam segitu terus.

Pagi ini dia tidak mandi, tidak ada pikiran 'mau sarapan pakai apa' lagi, comot saja apa yang ada. Dia bersyukur masih ada roti didapurnya. Segera dia menyambar sneakers di rak sepatu karena tidak dapat menemukan catatan matematika, kemudian keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu.

Hidungnya dapat mencium sesuatu di udara pagi ini, sesak...sedikit apek. Plus langit pagi tanpa matahari, tidak membuatnya semangat.

Di perjalanan menuju halte bus, Sasori mendengar suara ringkih 'tolong, tolong'. Sebenarnya dia menolak untuk jadi spiderman, nanti bisa tambah telat. Tapi semakin berusaha untuk menutupi kedok Sasori Parker, semakin suara minta tolong itu mengusik telinga. Dengan langkah berat Sasori membalik arah, mengikuti asal suara itu.

Hanya sepuluh meter berjalan ternyata Sasori sudah menemukan sumber suara tolong-tolong, ternyata itu adalah seorang nenek berbadan mungil berkacamata besar tengah duduk di tangga depan rumah sendiri.

"Nenek yang teriak minta tolong ya? Ada apa nek?"

Wanita tua itu memandangi sesosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba datang padanya"Aa ada orang ya?"

_'Bukan nek, lumba-lumba ini'_ batin _you don't say_ Sasori.

"Ehe, iya."

"Syukurlah ada orang, nenek mau minum obat, tapi lupa cara meminumnya, sudah pakai kacamata kok nenek tetap tidak bisa membaca petunjuk dibotolnya, sepertinya nenek mulai buta huruf, coba kamu tolong bacakan."

Nenek berbalut kain rajutan pink muda itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol bening berukuran sedang dari dalam kotaknya, dengan hati-hati sekali botol berstiker oranye itu diserahkan ke si anak laki-laki berseragam SMA.

Sasori memutar-mutar botol itu sebentar, mencoba menemukan sesuatu untuk dibaca, kemudian ia menaikkan satu alis"Ini bahasa mandarin nek, pantas tidak bisa dibaca."

Nenek tua itu membuat mulut 'oo' dan memberikan Sasori selembar kertas dari kotak tempat botol obat yang dipegangnya. Kertas itu berisi bahasa mandarin juga, tetapi ada bahasa inggrisnya, lumayan lah, ada yang bisa dimengerti. Sasori mendekatkan matanya ke kertas itu.

_'Liniment oil'_

_'Helps to relieve muscular pains, joint pains,backaches, and promoting blood circulation'_

"NEK!, nenek salah obat, ini minyak gosok!. Astaga, untung belum di minum." Sasori kaget setengah mati, pantas baunya agak beda. Kalau benar-benar di minum maka Nenek ini pasti tinggal kenangan_. But wait_, kan baru jumpa sekali, apa yang mau di kenang.

"Iya kah? Ooh kalau begitu pasti botol yang satu lagi, tunggu di sini ya." Dengan santai wanita tua itu senyam-senyum masuk kerumahnya. Seperti tidak sadar baru dihindarkan dari maut. Ini bukan final destinationkan?. Nek, kau beruntung.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian Nenek bertubuh mungil keluar dengan membawa sebuah botol bening tanpa kotak, Sasori mulai berlari di tempat sambil terus memandangi jam dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Nenek itu jalannya lelet sekali, tapi yah maklum kan udah uzur.

"Nenek minum obat ini 15 mili 3 kali sehari sehabis makan, di kocok dulu." Jelas Sasori begitu botolnya sudah dia pegang, dan langsung dikembalikan lagi pada pemiliknya" Sudah ya nek—"

"—Tolong bacakan komposisi dan kegunaannya.."

"Tapi saya udah telat."

"..."

Sang Nenek berambut putih keperakan menggetarkan bibir bawah, menyatukan telapak tangan dan memandangi anak laki-laki di depannya dengan bola mata berkilau yang tidak di kedipkan samasekali.

_'Tatap mata nenek, jadi kasihan…jadi kasihan…jadi kasiHAAN'_

"Haaahh!," cepat-cepat Sasori merampas botol obat ditangan Nenek renta itu layaknya seorang penjambret senior. "Maag _formula one_, mengandung ekstrak tumbuh-tumbuhan terpilih untuk meredakan sakit maag dan perut kembung..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bad luck _Sasori, sepertinya itu nama panggilan baru yang cocok untuk si anak laki-laki bertampang cute. Turun dari bus tidak di halte karena sopir busnya ada cekcok dengan penumpang, takut makin telat, diputuskannya untuk turun. Akhirnya dia jalaaan terus sampai tikungan ke arah sekolah, ternyata unjuk rasa karyawan perusahaan tekstil besar-besaran. Karena tidak mau berakhir jadi ayam penyet, terpaksa jalan memutar. Kalau tidak ingat sudah bayar mahal untuk sekolah disana, pasti Sasori udah selimutan aja dirumah.

Sekarang dia sudah berada didalam gerbang sekolah, pintu masuk masih jauh karena harus melewati lapangan. Sebenarnya tidak akan telat—baiklah telat sedikit—kalau sekarang dia lari, tapi ada seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya berdiri didepan sana dengan mata elang, tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Memandangi Sasori seperti satpol pp tukang razia banci.

Kenapa pergi sekolah hari ini rasanya seperti jadi _player temple run,_ banyak halang rintangnya, masih mending sepanjang jalan dapat koin, lha ini.

Ya walau begitu Sasori tidak takut. Dulu dia pernah telat satu kali dan hanya diberi siraman rohani 45 menit. Yang membuatnya ragu untuk melangkah itu matanya, dari kejauhan Sasori dapat melihat makhluk lain, err kecil berkaki empat, warna coklat tua bulukan, melet-melet dan...mulutnya putih.

'Kok putih?' Sasori mengerutkan dahi. Jangan-jangan...itu...

"IBIKI-SENSEI AWAS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara _'pik pik pik_' keyboard virtual ponsel yang di pencet-pencet kedengaran sampai dalam bilik toilet. Siapa saja dapat menyimpulkan ponsel itu volumenya penuh—atau yang punya budek. Dengan mulut penuh busa pasta gigi, Sasori keluar dari toilet anak laki-laki. Matanya menyipit.

"Hamam ihti ahuhe hoihet"

"Ha? apa?"

Laki-laki berwajah semanis bayi itu masuk lagi ke dalam, pergi ke wastafel untuk membasuh mulut dan berkumur-kumur. Secepat mungkin sebelum dia keluar lagi.

"Jangan ikuti aku ke toilet." Perintah Sasori kesal, sambil mengelap bekas-bekas air di mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Kemejanya basah karena keringat. tersandung 3 kali. Hampir tersungkur 2 kali. Menabrak bahu orang 15 kali. lidah tergigit tiba-tiba 4 kali. Rekor. Entah ada yang menyantet Sasori supaya ceroboh atau apa. Hari ini dia ngerasa apes. Pakai banget.

Masih sangat segar dalam ingatan. Di panggil ke kantor oleh Kakashi-Sensei hanya untuk di ceramahi, untung Kakashi pakai filter (baca; masker) jadi nggak ada hujan lokal.

Padahal sudah senang Ibiki Sensei yang piket tadi membiarkannya lolos. Saat Sasori menceritakan kisahnya pagi ini, Kakashi marah besar.

'Pakkun? Kau bilang pagi ini terlambat dan tidak masuk di jam pelajaranku karena menyelamatkan Ibiki dari pakkun? Maksudmu anjingku kena rabies?'

Kakashi lalu memamerkan hasil _scan _sertifikat dan piagam-piagam Pakkun dari ponselnya. Meyakinkan kalau anjingnya itu terhormat dan teruji klinis di ITB—eh TODAI. Seekor kutu pun tak ada. Sasori tetap saja tidak percaya, kan dia lihat sendiri. Ibiki-Sensei hampir meregang nyawa dan Sasori Parker menyelamatkannya.

Karena Sasori tetap diam, Kakashi mengubek-ubek map plastik di mejanya dan mencari secarik kertas dimana nama murid semprul berambut merah dihadapannya itu tercantum. Setelah ketemu kertas itu lalu dicoret-coret.

_'Nilaimu 100, tapi sekarang sudah kukurangi jadi 99,9'_

Jleb, waktu Sasori dengar itu. Asli nyesek, nanggung banget nilainya. Lebih baik di kurangi jadi 90 atau 80 saja. Rasanya punya nilai sama dengan presentase ketombe hilang di iklan shampo itu, sakitnya disana. Di dekat lambung dan pankreas. Tunggu, jangan-jangan ada penyakit.

"Kenapa?"

Kata tanya dari Haruno Sakura yang sedang mengigiti ujung ponsel seakan membubarkan _flashback_ dadakan dikepala Sasori. Sudah merasa biasa saja, bukan sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang tercela untuk mengekori teman sebangkunya itu seperti pencopet. Bebal mau di kasih tau apa juga.

Jari-jari Sasori tak tahan dibiarkan diam, ingin rasanya mencekik leher gadis ini dengan keras. Mengigit daun telinganya, dan memotong kukunya sependek mungkin. Sekarang juga. lihat, Sasori jadi penganut aliran sadistis, siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Mungkin ini salahnya jadi orang kurang tegas, harusnya dulu benar-benar dia cekik saja. Kelihatan jelas gadis ini tidak akan berhenti hanya karena capek, staminanya tinggi. Makan apa. Sih.

Tapi _'Ah bodo amat'_ Sasori membatin, tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Hah, sudahlah aku lapar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HABIS? Semuanya?"

Biasanya kantin akan menjual paket makan siang yang sudah dikemas, isinya berbeda-beda setiap hari, walau pada dasarnya tetap nasi lauk dan sayuran. Tapi harganya mahal, semua orang lebih memilih bawa bekal dari rumah. Hemat uang jajan. Dan gaul.

Tapi hari ini, semua habis. Tinggal roti dan minuman isotonik. Rotinya juga roti tawar, lebih parah dari sarapan Sasori tadi pagi yang ada selai kacangnya. Apa mungkin keluarga Chouji yang memborong kantin hari ini?.

Ya terpaksa roti itu di beli juga, daripada nggak makan kan.

Sasori yakin, menangis itu tidak jantan, apalagi beberapakali dia pernah menguping orang-orang mengatainya imut. Apa kata mereka nanti, tahan, tahan. Maka itu dengan berat hati dia keluar dari kantin, tangan kanan roti tawar, tangan kiri air mineral. Jadi seperti ini rasanya punya ibu tiri yang kejam.

"Apa tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi? Kenapa ? ada ap—"

—_DUKK!_

Sebuah bola voli berkecepatan tinggi menghantam keras kepala bagian belakang Sasori ketika ia sibuk mengadu keluhan pada langit dan rerumputan, membuatnya tersungkur sungguhan hari ini.

"Akh...sshh"

_Klik!_

Sakura memotret posisi ajaib Sasori yang mendarat di areal berpasir. Sampai tiga foto dari sudut pandang berbeda terambil, baru dia menusuki tubuh Sasori yang tidak bergerak dengan ranting pohon.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu. Bingung kenapa Sasori bisa kelihatan begitu sengsara. Padahal biasanya aura laki-laki ini memancar, secerah sinar matahari, siap berpetualang seperti Dora dan monyetnya. Kenapa sekarang jadi kuli? Kurang lincah. Apakah pertanda harus minum obat penambah darah?.

"HAAAAARGH!"

Sasori yang masih di atas pasir berteriak sekuatnya, dia berguling kemudian duduk. Mulai menjambak rambut merahnya sendiri, frustasi. Matanya sedikit basah, tapi tidak sampai menangis. Dia kesal, kesal sekali. Sampai tidak sadar ada permintaan maaf untuk bola voli dari arah lapangan.

Baru Sakura mau menginterogasi lebih lanjut, tahu-tahu Sasori bangkit dan berlari sangat kencang. Meninggalkannya sendiri bersama dedaunan yang dihembuskan angin. Adegan yang sangat puitis. Boleh ditambahkan _backround music_ yang medayu-dayu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori tunggu!"

Demi cumi-cumi raksasa dan tiram penghasil saus, anak laki-laki dari keluarga Akasuna itu muak mendegar namanya dipanggil-panggil. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Setidaknya oleh orang itu. Si rambut merah jambu itu.

"Apa? Apa lagi?" Sasori mengunyah roti tawarnya yang penuh ilusi, jadi gurih karena lapar.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis sebelum menekuknya"Kau kenapa?."

"Roti ini hambar."

Sambil menyandar di tembok koridor yang sepi, Sasori mengunyah roti tawar kupas kulit dengan wajah datar dan mata yang hampir menutup, lesu seperti tidak punya energi dan tulang.

"Bukan roti," Sakura merogoh kantong blazernya dan memberikan laki-laki itu sebungkus selais troberi sachet "yang kutanya kau ini kenapa, hari ini agak aneh—oke setiap hari memang udah aneh sih..."

Sambil mengolesi roti tawarnya selai sachet—yang baru tahu ini ternyata ada—Sasori tidak lagi mengindahkan sekelilingnya, kata apapun yang telinganya dengar sudah otomatis diganti dengan 'ha he ho' dan 'bla bla bla'.

Ah, ini...ini harus dihentikan.

Ocehan yang gendang telinganya tangkap terlalu banyak, tidak ada yang bisa di masukkan apalagi di proses kedalam otak. Kepalanya sakit, begitu pula matanya. cukup, ini sudah cukup. Dia harus membuat anak dari keluarga Haruno ini pergi, yang jauh sampai tidak kelihatan lagi, setidaknya untuk sepuluh menit saja. Dia ingin ketenangan, bukan makhluk yang mengikutinya. Dia ingin kepala yang jernih, tidak panas—dan benjol kena bola—seperti sekarang.

Tapi kata-kata tidak ada yang mempan. Bagaimana kalau dipukul biar pingsan, lalu dia tinggal pergi? ,hmm...itu agak sadis. Lalu bagaimana kalau di cium saja? Di filem-filem banyak yang melakukannya untuk membungkam seseorang yang banyak bicara. Ah tapi Sasori tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya mencium gadis ini. Hii.

Sepertinya hanya ada satu jalan keluar...

"Kh...hhh…hah" Tanpa aba-aba Sasori mencengkeram dadanya dengan napas yang tersengal, seakan mau habis. Sesekali mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Loh, eh...ini kenapa lagi." Menyadari perubahan gelagat laki-laki dihadapannya, Sakura menghentikan aksi bicara panjang lebar tidak pentingnya sejenak.

"Hahh...asmaku...kambuh...hhh.."

Sakura membulatkan mata "Ha? ja-jadi gimana?" sebelumnya ia tidak pernah punya teman atau anggota keluarga yang sakit asma. 'itu sakit yang sesak napas kan? paru-parunya seperti di sumbat gitu ya?' terus dalam kepalanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan orang awam di buat tanpa henti.

"Inhaler,..sepertinya..inhalerku terjatuh di...gudang lantai...empat..hahh" Sasori memberikan jeda panjang untung membuat hembusan napas pendek-pendek "tadi pagi...aku kesana..." tubuh yang awalnya berdiri menyan dar itu, perlahan-lahan merosot ke lantai. Masih terus meremat seragam, tepat di dada.

"Ya ampun, kok bisa, ceroboh sekali sih!. Err itu, ya-yasudah akan kucarikan untukmu, kau tunggu di ruang kesehatan. Aku akan segera kembali!" gadis musim semi itu tidak banyak pikir, cepat-cepat ia pergi dan menaiki anak tangga.

Setelah memastikan punggung teman sekelasnya hilang, Sasori menukar kernyitan di dahi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia dapat merasakan kepanikan di mata Sakura barusan, bagaimana gadis itu berkeringat, berlari terburu-buru dan hampir terjatuh. Semua itu, pemandangan yang...indah.

Akhirnya.

Sasori berdiri dari lantai. Merapikan seragam yang kusut, lalu menghabiskan sisa roti tawarnya dengan oksigen yang lebih segar untuk di hirup. Ah, benar-benar. Senyum tipis pun menghiasi bibirnya.

Jalan keluarnya hanyalah berbohong, mudahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma dan kepulan uap dari kopi hitam yang baru di seduh Tenzo Yamato memenuhi ruang kantor guru. Untung dia hanya sendirian disana, kalau tidak, semua pasti sudah tidak mau membongkar kebiasaan lamanya; menjadi orang yang terlalu baik. Di suruh bikinin mau aja. Untungnya lagi, dia bisa menggunakan satu set cangkir My little ponny super imut dan kece kesukaannya, tanpa ada satupun orang yang tahu.

guru-guru lain sedang berada di jam mengajar masing-masing, dia disini memeriksa dua tumpuk kertas dobel folio berisi tugas yang sudah diberikannya minggu lalu pada murid-muridnya.

"He? apa-apaan ini."

_[2. Kita serahkan saja persoalan ini pada Tuhan YME. Karena Ialah yang maha mengetahui segalanya.]_

_[5. Yang bertanya lebih tahu daripada yang ditanya.]_

_[15. Sensei, saya menyerah, soal nomor ini saya benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya, baik jawaban sendiri maupun orang lain. Mereka pelit, Sensei. Kepala sayap using, huruf–huruf soal kelihatan makin rumit, bahkan ada dua. Saya tidak sanggup lagi. Maafkan saya sensei T.T]_

Bujubuset. Ini siapa yang punya ini.

_'Uzumaki Naruto, X-B'_

"Astaga Naruto. Anak ini benar-benar tidak berubah." Yamato menggelengkan kepala, memijat pelipisnya sedikit. Waktu ujian tengah semester pun bocah itu melakukan hal yang sama; berceramah di kertas jawaban soal esai. Mungkin daripada menjawab atau mengosongkan nomor soal, lebih baik sok bijak agar dapat menyentuh perasaansan guru.

_'Aku tidak tersentuh oleh bualanmu Naruto, nilaimu akan tetap 45.'_

Yamato memandangi cangkir bermotif kuda poni pink-ungunya, minum kopi kalau nggak ada camilan kurang lengkap, kurang nendang. Tapi makan apa ya enaknya. Kalau jam segini jajanan di kantin sudah pada habis. Yamato memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Oh dia ingat Asuma punya brosur dari toko kue dekat sini yang baru buka, mungkin mereka bisa pesan antar. Meja Asuma yang bersebelahan dengannya pun diobrak-abrik, tapi karena brosurnya tidak kunjung ketemu,Yamato ingin mencarinya sambil berdiri.

Tetapi ada yang aneh ketika dia bangkit, kepalanya pusing sekali, seperti bola basket yang di oper kesana kesini. Dan kepala pusing ini membuatnya mual, padahal tadi pagi dia sarapan.

Tidak berapa lama kopinya tumpah sedikit di kertas dobel folio Naruto, hal ini membuat mata Yamato membesar. Dia bukan orang yang ceroboh dan tidak menyenggol apapun. Apa tempat ini berhantu?.

_'Ada yang tidak beres.'_

Kemudian kakinya sedikit lemas dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, bunga pajangan, kalender dan lukisan-lukisan di dinding kantor guru pun bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan. Di susul mug-mug di atas meja dan kaca-kaca jendela yang bergetar. Ini bukan hantu, tidak salah lagi.

"Gempa!."

Jantung Yamato berdetak sangat kencang, tanpa babibu lagi, dia langsung keluar dari kantor guru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ratusan siswa-siswi SMA dari kelas X sampai XII tengah berkumpul di lapangan sepak bola di depan gedung serbaguna. Para guru tampak mengarahkan mereka untuk berbaris yang tenang, meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan jangan panik. Walau dibilang begitu, sambil gemetaran satu persatu dari mereka sibuk berkicau di twitter, sampai kata gempa jadi _trending topic_.

Jepang memang telah lama menerapkan sistem pembangunan gedung-gedung yang tahan gempa, pokoknya tidak akan hancur atau roboh karena sudah belajar dari kejadian yang dulu-dulu. Tetapi yang namanya musibah, mana mungkin bisa tenang-tenang saja, walau sedikit pasti ada rasa khawatir.

Sama halnya dengan anak perempuan dari keluarga Yamanaka; Ino, yang berdoa tiada henti. Sesekali ngasih makan piaraan alien virtual berbentuk segitiga di ponselnya biar lebih santai, karena debar-debar keras di jantungnya tidak mau berhenti. Sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan gempa.

Tapi malang, Ino ternyata tidak bisa, telapak tangannya tetap dingin, dia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Ia berjinjit dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada warna merah muda. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, heran. Ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan barisan kelasnya, dan pergi ke barisan kelas X-B.

Aneh, setelah di datangi, warna merah muda tetap juga tidak ia temukan, Ino mulai mengingat-ingat apa Sakura masuk hari ini. Ah, tadi pagi dia kan pinjam kamus, masa itu arwah gentayangan.

Baru saja Ino mau bertanya ke teman sekelas Sakura, seseorang menyenggol bahunya, Ino menoleh, ternyata Akasuna Sasori. Laki-laki itu tengah mengucek kedua matanya yang merah, seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Sasori, apa kau tahu dimana Sakura?"

Sasori berhenti mengucek mata dan menguap "Tidak, cari saja sendiri." kali ini matanya berair karena masih ngantuk, sampai sekarang keseimbanganaya belum stabil karena diselingi gempa, walau gempanya tidak kuat tetapi lama.

Ino menahan lengan Sasori yang sudah ingin pergi "Udah, udah kucari, tapi tidak ada. Serius kau tidak lihat?"

Mata Sasori yang menyipit terbuka perlahan-lahan "maksudmu...dia tidak ada di sini?" keningnya berkerut, sedikit pusing untuk memperhatikan bagaimana Ino bicara. dimana-mana perempuan sama saja.

"Kau teman satu kelasnya, duduk berdekatan lagi, harusnya lebih tahu." Sekarang giliran Ino yang mengerutkan kening, masa Sasori bisa tidak tahu dimana Sakura, kan setiap detik mereka selalu berdua, seperti binatang peliharaan dan majikan.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Ino, rasa kantuk dan kepala berat, semuanya, seperti hilang begitu saja. Dari tadi Sasori tidur di ruang kesehatan, di perboleh kan karena bilang kepalanya migrain, lagi enak-enak tidur tiba-tiba dia dibangunkan karena ada gempa, dan sekarang dia disini, berkumpul dengan orang-orang. Sampai situasi aman baru boleh masuk ke dalam gedung.

_'Noharu tidak ada di sini...apa itu artinya...'_

Sasori berkedip cepat-cepat seperti sadar melupakan sesuatu. Mata coklatnya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri gelisah, bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, membuatnya kemudian ingat, kepada siapa dia terakhir kali berbuat jahat.

_'Astaga.'_

Tidak ada yang menyuruh, tapi tiba-tiba kedua kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya sudah bergerak, menerobos kerumunan orang. Semakin lama semakin cepat, sampai ia tidak mampu mengendalikan. Yang dia tahu, dia tidak boleh ada disini. Tidak kalau ternyata benar masih ada orang di dalam gedung, melakukan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak aman...hanya untuk dirinya.

"Eh eh, mau kemana?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk naik cepat-cepat dari lantai dasar ke lantai empat tenyata melelahkan, salahkan bentuk tangga gedung mereka yang sempit-sempit. Sasori berharap ada lift biar lebih gampang.

Dengan napas ngos-ngosan ia akhirnya sampai. Gudang lantai empat terletak di ujung koridor, tetapi karena sepi dari tempatnya berdiri saja dia dapat mendengar sesuatu, seperti bunyi benda-benda dilempar sembarangan.

'Ck.'

Sasori menelan ludah, berlari kecil ke ujung koridor, peluh membasahi kening dan turun ke pipinya.

Dia tidak mau melihatnya, tetapi memang ada. Dia tidak mau mendengarnya, tetapi memang benar.

Gadis itu, yang katanya paling menyebalkan itu, ada disana, tanpa blazer, mengikat rambutnya dengan dasi, mengobrak abrik isi gudang dengan raut wajah sangat putus asa.

Sasori lupa kalau orang ini, adalah orang yang sama, yang mau berdesakan di kantin hanya untuk membelikannya yakult. Yang tidak malu melakukan apapun demi bisa mengikuti, bisa menyamai langkahnya. Yang lebih membuatnya merasa lebih jahat lagi, saat ini, dia dapat mendengar suara isakan kecil. Oh ayolah, mana dia tahu akan ada gempa.

Pelan-pelan dia mendekati HarunoSakura yang duduk di lantai, seperti tidak tahu mau melakukan apa lagi.

"Haruno, ayo turun."

"..."

Kata-kata Sasori tidak digubris, okelah jangankan kata, wajahnya saja tidak di lirik sedikitpun. Walau sedang duduk di bawah, gadis itu tetap mencari, di kolong meja dan kursi, di sela-sela kardus besar yang penuh debu.

"Tidak...tidak, belum ketemu."

"Sudah tidak usah dicari lagi. Cepat turun, ada gempa bumi. Kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, ingin menyudahi pencarian barang yang dari awal tidak pernah ada itu, tapi Sakura cepat menarik kembali tangannya. Menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Sakura," agar mendapatkan atensi dan mempertemukan mata mereka, Sasori menangkup wajah gadis di sebelahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan "inhaler itu di...di tasku ada satu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita turun,...oke?"

"…"

"…"

"Kau…tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, sungguh."

Astaga, lihatlah mata dan pipi gadis ini, semuanya basah. Apa semua ini karenanya? Harusnya dia dapat penghargaan orang paling jahat sekarang.

Sasori merasakan pergerakan di telapak tangannya, kepala yang mengangguk. Ia lalu menggenggam jemari Sakura, mengajaknya untuk berdiri, pelan-pelan menuntunnya berjalan keluar dari gudang.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Sasori."

Suara Sabaku Gaara yang datang entah darimana bergema di ruangan tak terpakai itu. Dengan mata yang menyipit si laki-laki bermata panda langsung memutus tautan tangan orang-orang sok mesra itu. Menarik Sakura agar lebih dekat padanya.

"Apa yang orang sepertimu bisa lakukan. Menjaga pacarnya saja tidak mampu."

Gaara berniat membawa Sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Berani-beraninya ada yang mendekatkan bahaya ke orang yang, bahkan wajah sedihnya saja dia tidak berani lihat. Tetapi sebelum jauh Sasori menarik kembali tangan gadis itu yang bebas, sehingga genggaman Gaara terlepas.

"Kalau kau tahu dia pacarku, jangan pegang-pegang." Sasori menepuk tempat dimana Gaara menyentuh Sakura barusan, seakan-akan tangan Gaara penuh bakteri. Ia menguatkan genggaman lalu membawa Sakura benar-benar pergi dari sana, tidak menoleh kemana-mana lagi.

Persetan dengan si Sabaku itu.

Menuruni satu persatu anak tangga sampai ke lantai dasar, sampai ke barisan kelasnya di lapangan, sampai menyatu dengan orang-orang lain, sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, sampai dia merasa benar-benar aman, barulah Sasori melepaskan tautan jari mereka.

Sakura sesungguhnya tidak tahu harus membuat reaksi macam apa, setelah sesenggukkannya hilang ia memilih diam. Tidak membuat ekspresi apa-apa, tidak cerewet seperti biasa, tidak menulis kejadian ini di _notes_nya.

Dan membiarkan telapak tangan dan jari-jari Sasori pelan-pelan mengelap wajahnya yang basah, penuh bekas-bekas air mata. Suara ratusan orang bercakap-cakap dan sirene ambulans seakan menjadi _sound effect_ mereka yang diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memang siapa yang celaka? Kok ada ambulans?"

"Emang nggak tahu? Kakashi-Sensei kan anjingnya rabies, nah dia kena gigit."

"Laah, kirain karena gempa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau di hari-hari sebelumnya Sasori harus berlari secepat bayangan, agar tidak meninggalkan jejak apa-apa, sore ini dia jalan pelan-pelan saja. Santai seperti tidak akan ada yang terjadi.

Sepanjang hari ini dia cuma belajar dua mata pelajaran, usahanya untuk datang ke sekolah terlalu besar. Mungkin benar lebih baik dia tidur, selimutan dirumah. Minum susu, makan biskuit dan memakai _sweater_ dengan cinta di setiap jahitannya.

Karena jalan sambil memperhatikan baliho-baliho Sasori berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat seseorang yang berada persis di belakangnya menabrak punggungnya. Dia tahu siapa itu.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi."

Sasori memang sudah bosan dengan kepala merah jambu yang ada dimana-mana, tapi kini keinginannya untuk mencekik leher gadis itu tidak lagi menjadi hasrat terpendam. Pasrah saja lah.

"Aku kira kau akan mati tadi, seperti ini," Haruno Sakura memegangi dadanya kuat-kuat sebagai parodi "haakk...hah hah hah."

Perempuan itu berputar mengelilingi Sasori. Apalagi ini. Atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan itu, ia diberi ganjaran _death glare_ tajam.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di halte bus. Ini sesuatu yang langka. Sakura tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dan dengan apa Sasori pulang. Yang artinya dia juga tidak tahu dimana rumah laki-laki ini. Secepat apapun dia keluar kelas, Sasori lebih cepat lagi, tiba-tiba sudah hilang. Perkiraan _'jangan-jangan Sasori terbang'_ telah dihapus karena unsur ketidaklogisan.

"Kok tumben ya, biasanya barubel langsung lenyap. Ternyata kau naik bus. Uh, hm—"

"—Jangan tanya rumahku dimana."

"Loh, kok tahu aku mau tanya itu.."

"Heeh."

Sakura menggigit kecil dinding mulutnya. Kapan terakhirkali dia merasakan matahari senja seperti ini dengan Sasori? Apa sewaktu dia pergi ke dokter untuk menambal gigi nya?. haha, kalau ingat itu jadi rindu. Belum lama tapi serasa sudah lama. Ada keinginan kecil dalam hatinya untuk sakit gigi lagi. Kenapa ya.

"Kau itu...jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku janji tidak akan bilang ke siapapun kalau itu rahasia, bahkan ke Ino, janji!."

laki-laki berambut merah yang tidak terlalu mencolok itu menaikkan satu alis "Siapa juga yang mau cerita."

"Aishh."

Walau dapat jawaban begitu, Sakura tetap memperhatikan bagaimana arah pandang Sasori berubah, yang tadinya ke langit dan jalanan menjadi ke sepatunya sendiri. Mungkin benar _moodnya_ sedang tidak bagus.

Kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Sasori mirip dengan anak kecil yang lagi ngambek, merajuk karena tidak dibelikan sesuatu. Hh, sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku jadi ingin memelukmu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah ikut gila." Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda diselingi kikikkan kecil.

"Ya udah."

Ngg?.

Kapten, instruksinya tidak jelas. Sakura menggaruk telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Apa? Apanya yang 'ya udah' ? pelukkannya atau tentang dia menja digila? hm? Yang mana?.

"Ha?"

Empat detik kemudian Sasori menghadapkan badannya ke Sakura, dan merentangkan sedikiiit saja tangannya. Tetapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Cuma diam begitu saja. Instruksi yang masih kurang jelas.

Tapi Sakura, dengan segala insting manusiawinya, dengan perasaan berwarna abu-abunya, dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut heran, menyusupkan kedua tangan ke celah yang diberikan laki-laki itu. Melingkarkan tangannya untuk memberi pelukan tidak begitu erat. Cukup untuk bisa merasakan seberapa hangat tubuh Sasori dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Sampai saat Sakura akan melepasnya pun, napas Sasori masih terasa di lehernya.

"Kau aneh."

"Kau, selalu mengatai aku aneh lah, aku gila lah. Memang sendirinya normal?"

Hoh, tumben bisa bilang gitu. Baru Sakura terpikir sesuatu untuk menjawabnya, sebuah bus berwarna hijau sudah berhenti didepan mereka. Sasori tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung naik ke bus itu.

Sakura pun sama, alisnya juga masih bertaut. Dalam hatinya masih sibuk mengubur kenyataan pahit; waktu memeluk dan menghirup aroma khas anak laki-laki barusan, jantungnya cepat sekali berdetak. Sampai Sasori sudah pergi pun detakannya masih terasa kencang.

_'Ah namanya juga manusia. Kalau nggak berdetak, mati dong.' _Sangkalan baru muncul dalam benaknya.

_'Hngg, benarkan?'_

Sakura menyudahi sore itu dengan Tanya sendiri jawab sendiri dalam kepala seperti pemeran antagonis haha-akan-kurebut-suaminya di TV. Menendangi setiap kerikil yang di jumpainya sepanjang jalan pulang.

_'Ini…aneh nggak sih'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Wekekekekeke. Disini aja ya balesnya login ga login.

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : ringan namun nendang? HE ( '_')? Pairnya silahkan di terka sendiri*lho

**panda9 **: romantis ya.. Yak ini masih jauh dari romantis, sabaar haha.

**338** : I-IYA? Terus krimnya juga nggak dimakan? Wadeh.

**MISSyie** : Sms yg manaa? kayanya gada sms. Makasih yaa, gapapa komenin apa aja juga boleh.

**Akasuna Sakurai **: berarti…aku.. nggak boleh jumpa kamuu, nanti dikira bikin fanfic dari kisahnyata Akasuna Sakurai lg. dan kalian sudah memiliki anak, astaga. Oya. Aku..ce-cew-wwek ,k-kok. Jangan diapa-apain ya*nangis lebay

**ErinMizuna-Verillisa** : yah, ternyata disini ada yg suka nonton spongebob juga wkwk. Makasih ya :3

**kumiko haruka** : 3

**ryuva** : OCD? Kamu teoritis sekali haha. Nggak tau, masih bingung. Itu PANGSIT oi. hahaha

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake** : jangaan, jangan sendirian dikamar, nanti kalo tiba-tiba kejang-kejang gada yg nolongin .. bau ceri, jeruk, apel, yah terutama ceri hahaha. Maaf bikin pusing.

**Kumada Chiyu** : baguslah. kalo udah nggak lucu bilangin ya*loh. Makasih :*

**Kimura Megumi** : awas ketawa ilernya tumpah-tumpah. Ahahaa

**Mayu Tachibana** : sabar ya nanti dikasih tau kok. BIASA AJA CAPSLOCKNYA.*lho. Hehe makasiih :*

**Aegyo Yeodongsaeng** : nde sunbaenim*hahaha

**Eysha CherryBlossom** : ya, penasaran ya, kasiaan*ditimpukbatubata. Ia Gaara gk selalu ada. Sabar yaa huehuehue

: itu ga aneh tauu, setiap orang kan gasama. Berarti fic ini kaya tv one dong, memang beda*loh

Latihan kungfu di kuil shaolin belum selesai, harus bangun pagi-pagi nimba air, naik turun tangga, nyapu, bertapa di awah air terjun, huf sangat melelahkan -_-.

Kirain updatenya lama, ternyata enggak. Untung saya yang ngetik*la emang siapa lagi.

Saya entah kenapa sukaa chap ini, gimana ya ngetiknya. Lucu, geli-geli gitu. Soal ini reverse harem atau nggak, liat aja nanti deh. hoho

Mind to review :3


	7. Chapter 7

_._

_Oh, apa aku pernah bilang kalau Komori itu laki-laki? _

_Aku sedang mengumpulkan banyak bukti untuk satu teori, dengar, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu._

_Aku rasa Komori,.. dia... dia punya kelainan. Saat ini aku sedang menyelidiki orientasi seksualnya._

_Karena Aku belum pernah, melihatnya punya pacar atau minimal menyukai seseorang. Paling tidak seorang gadis datang dan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi ini tidak ada. Satupun. Padahal wajah Komori itu...err bisa diterima._

_Tapi sepertinya aku belum mempunyai bukti yang cukup. Suatu hari akan tiba waktunya, dimana Aku berhasil memecahkan semua ini. Tunggu ya._

_Hmm satu lagi, tapi ini rahasia kita ya._

_Errm kurasa kalau itu bukan Komori, aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya._

_._

_._

_._

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay.

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan kisaran umur 39-43 tahun menduduki bangku didepan air mancur raksasa taman kota dengan wajah tertekuk seperti origami salah lipat. Di tangan kirinya ada tas jinjing, di tangan kanannya ada paper bag berisi oleh-oleh makanan manis seharga 7000 yen.

Duduk disana hampir setengah jam, sudah putus asa menunggu sahabat baiknya yang datang dari kota jauh. Mereka janjian disini, tetapi orang yang dinanti-nantinya tidak kunjung dia temukan. Ponselnya tiba-tiba rusak, tidak bisa digunakan untuk menelepon, mengirim pesan, atau mengakses internet.

Sebuah kesempatan yang langka kalau bisa berjumpa, karena sahabatnya itu selalu berada di luar negeri. Sekarang dia sangat menyesal kenapa tidak memberikan alamat, kenapa tidak janjian dirumahnya saja?.

Mata wanita berambut pirang itu berkaca-kaca, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir bertemu, dia sangat merindukan orang itu, rindu sekali.

"Ano, maaf kalau lancang, tapi kenapa Bibi kelihatan sangat bersedih?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang ditubuhnya banyak bertengger burung gereja tahu-tahu menyapanya. Wanita itu sebenarnya tidak mudah percaya dengan orang asing, tetapi anak laki-laki ini memberinya kesan _'Aku anak baik lho'_ dari sorot matanya, apalagi dari caranya memberi makan burung-burung. Terlihat seperti pawang pembela hak kebinatangan.

"Ponsel Bibi tiba-tiba rusak, padahal harus menghubungi seseorang yang penting."

Jarak mereka yang hanya tiga meter membuat anak laki-laki berambut merah bisa berjalan mendekat ke wanita itu dalam sekejap. burung-burung yang bertengger di bahunya pun langsung beterbangan.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, apa boleh aku pinjam sebentar ponselnya?"

Entah tipu muslihat apa yang digunakan anak laki-laki berwajah seperti err anak SMA itu, atau mungkin kuliah? Hingga tidak ada sedikitpun ragu yang terbesit dalam benak sang wanita bercardigan hijau muda. Dengan mudahnya percaya menyerahkan alat komunikasi miliknya yang berharga. Padahal bisa saja ponselnya itu dibawa lari.

Tapi pikiran buruk yang bahkan tak pernah singgah dikepalanya langsung disapu bersih, baru dua puluh detik ponselnya sudah dikembalikan lagi. Wanita itu menerima ponselnya setelah berkedip tiga kali.

"Bibi pasti tidak sengaja menghidupkan mode _air plane_, ini, cobalah, pasti sekarang sudah bisa melakukan panggilan."

"Ha? iyakah...duh..itu...itu..."

Wanita berambut pirang bicara terbata-bata, membuat kening anak laki-laki yang memakai sneakers hitam itu berkerut.

"Bibi cari toilet? Di taman ini ada satu, tinggal ikuti jalan setapak—"

"—Oh, bukan Bibi itu.."

"Ini" anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan selembar uang 500 yen" ongkos pulangkan? Uang Bibi habis? Ambil lah saya ikhlas"

Wanita itu menyodorkan kembali uang yang diberikan kepadanya "Ya ampun, bukan begitu, Bibi mau berterimakasih, karena terharu jadi lupa mau ngomong apa."

"Ahaha, jangan dipikirkan, sekarang cepat telepon seseorang yang sangat penting itu, aku permisi."

Setelah membungkuk, anak remaja itu pergi, menyisakan wanita berambut kepirangan yang menatap punggungnya menjauh. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, wanita itu langsung menelepon sahabatnya—yang ternyata berada dekat sekali dengannya, di sisi lain air mancur. Apa selama ini dia rabun ayam ya. Kan udah sore ini.

Setelah cipika-cipiki penuh histeria, peluk sana peluk sini, acara temu kangen mereka selesai, keduanya kemudian berniat menyinggahi _café _dekat taman kota untuk makan siang. Wanita berpakaian casual itu ingat belum melakukan satu hal yang penting, jadi sesampainya di toilet _café_ langsung ia tekan _speed dial_ nomor dua di ponselnya.

"SAKURAAA, KAA-SAN KETEMU CALON MENANTU IDEAL."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POK!

"Oi anak SMA, ada pelanggan tuh. Coba kau lihat."

Suara berat disertai tepokan di jidat dari laki-laki bertampang seram dengan gigi hiu membangunkan Uchiha Sasuke dari tidur siangnya yang berharga. Pasalnya tadi malam dia begadang sampai setengah empat pagi. Biasa lah, malam minggu. Sasuke pikir, mengumpat kosakata warna-warni untuk siapapun yang membuat matanya terbuka dalam hati itu tidak jantan, ck tapi dia malas beradu mulut.

Segera dia mencelupkan jari ke gelas bening berisi air mineral di atas buffet mini, lalu mencipratkannya ke mata dan wajah.

Tetap tampan dan efisien.

Hanya berbatas satu ruangan kecil dari sofa tempatnya berbaring ke bagian depan toko, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan sambil menggaruki belakang kepala.

Sesaat kemudian pandangannya tidak disuguhi apa-apa. Mana? Katanya ada pelanggan. Kok sepi sih.

Apa ini lelucon? Hanya kejahilan semata?. Dia bersumpah demi patung monumen kakeknya didepan kantor pos, kalau hanya karena bohong dia dibangunkan, akan dia masukkan pelembut pakaian ke semua minuman teman-teman kakaknya.

"Ii lucuu.."

Tiba-tiba suara perempuan terdengar. Sasuke melirik kekanan kekiri, masih tidak ada orang. Apa toko ini jadi angker ya. Dia mengusap-usap tengkuk penasaran, nggak merinding kok. Mungkinkah ini jin versi terbaru.

"Mauu, tapi uangnya cukup tidak ya, huhu."

Ada lagi. Ini suara sepertinya datang dari bawah, di lihat dari atas meja rak tidak di jumpai seekor makhluk pun soalnya. Sasuke berjongkok, dari rak-rak transparan untuk menyusun barang dagangan itu dia dapat melihat sesuatu.

Warna merah muda.

"Kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua buah es krim batangan rasa mint dan melon tampak di jilat dengan elegan oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk di lantai depan etalase salahsatu toko pakaian mall konoha. Toko itu tutup sampai waktu yang tidak diketahui.

"Hmm..ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita jadi makan es krim disini?"

"…"

Sambil menjilati es krim warna biru muda, pikiran Uchiha Sasuke terus berkelana, dia tidak bisa melupakan betapa kesumat dendamnya pada Kisame. mentang-mentang dia kerja di toko elektronik punya kenalan kakaknya, dia terus menerima pembullyan. Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit. Mereka tahu Sasuke tidak akan mengadu. Lelaki jantan bukan tukang ngadu. Beh.

Ya cara lain ada kan. Es krim Kisame di _freezer_ nganggur, ambil saja. Tapi kalau di buang kurang greget, makan saja. Es krim rendah lemak yang belinya harus pesan dan nunggu seminggu dulu, mahal kan. Udah nggak apa-apa.

"Terus ini es krim siapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa tidak di jawab."

"…"

"Kok diam terus."

"…"

"Hh, dasar bolot."

"Aku nggak bolot."

"Jadi ini es krim darimana?"

"Udah makan aja."

Sakura mencontreng pilihan 'diam' yang disuguhkan kepalanya. Setelah membeli anti gores baru, Sasuke yang ternyata pegawai toko tempatnya servis ponsel, tidak ada angin hujan tiba-tiba menyeretnya makan es krim di pojokan mall. Ekhm di lantai. Dingin lagi. Untung tempatnya agak sepi.

Dengan pose yang tetap elegan dan bermartabat ia menjilati lelehan es krim melon batangan. Es krim yang sangat lembut dan punya citarasa persis seperti melon asli, bahkan ada potongan kecil-kecil buahnya. segar, manis dan sedikiit gurih. Enak. Beli dimana ini ya.

"_Slrp_...jadi kau bekerja di situ, hmm pantas. " layaknya profesor pencetus defenisi-defenisi, Sakura mengangguk penuh kepastian sambil memegangi janggut transparannya.

"Pantas?"

"Ini..." Sakura mengambil ponselnya di tas dengan tangan kiri, membuka gallery dan menunjukkan beberapa foto. Ralat, banyak sekali foto. Gambar seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan yang memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan. Ada berbagai pose, semuanya di ambil oleh orang itu sendiri. Bersudut pandang dari atas biar terkesan misterius. Ini, tentu mengingatkan kita pada trend foto bertema emo sok-sok galau awal tahun 2000-an. Iya, yang ada tulisan 'Aku ingin berjalan ditengah hujan agar tidak ada yang tahu aku sedang menangis' dan rangkaian kata frustasi lainnya.

Onyx Sasuke melebar karena menyadari sesuatu. Itu...itukan foto dirinya sendiri yang dia ambil minggu lalu. Kenapa bisa ada pada gadis ini. Waduh.

"Sasuke, telingamu memerah."

Uchiha bungsu merasa sangat malu sampai ke sum-sum tulang belakang. Hobi foto-foto ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, bahkan Ibu dan kakaknya. Lihat betapa cerobohnya dia. Berfoto di ponsel orang yang sedang di perbaiki di toko dan lupa menghapusnya. Astaga, nama keluarga Uchiha bisa tercoreng hanya karena foto-foto alay .

"Ce-cepat hapus itu." Ia memindahkan es krim ke tangan kiri agar lebih leluasa merebut ponsel putih yang berada dekat dengannya, tetapi nasib berkata lain, gadis itu seperti punya jari-jari terlatih, cepat sekali mengangkat tinggi-tinggi alat komunikasi itu supaya jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Eii, tunggu. Kasihtahu dulu alasannya. Untuk apa kau foto-foto di ponselku? hm?." Sakura memajukan kepala, menampilkan wajah penjahat '_beritahu atau kusebar_'.

"Ponsel itu...harus di tes kameranya. Y-ya. Hn." Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke lupa caranya memasang ekspresi cuek jangan-lihat-lihat-nanti-matamu-kucolok, karena sedikit grogi. Dia membayangkan bagaimana gadis itu berhari-hari memandangi fotonya. Asal tahu saja, Uchiha tidak pernah grogi.

"Oo...jadi kau _selfie-selfie_, gitu?"

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengartikan gejala-gejala janggal padatubuhSasuke, laki-laki itu sedang menahan malu. Aneh, kenapa harus malu, foto-foto ini...oke, dia kan tampan. _Well_, agak mengejutkan karena datang dari tuan Uchiha yang biasanya untuk ngupil ditempat tersembunyi saja sungkan. Kalau ternyata ada CCTV merekamnya lalu video itu beredar di internet, bisa gawat kan.

"Kau akan menghapus semuanya?"

"Maaf Nona, tapi ini aib." Sasuke yang kini menggenggam ponsel _touch screen_ putih milik Sakura, menandai hampir semua foto-fotonya di gallery. Setelahnya bila diperlukan, dia ingin bernegosiasi dengan damai, kalau-kalau ternyata gadis ini punya _backu-up _foto dan kemudian memerasnya. Harga diri membuatnya seolah-olah telah berpose bugil.

"Aib apa, kau ini tampan, tidak berdosa foto-foto begini." Kalau ini bukan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura ingin mencolek nakal dagu lawan jenis yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Dia tahu ini bukan isu tentang kurang percaya diri, tetapi lebih kompleks. Ergh, orang ini terlalu serius menjalani hidupnya. Santai sedikitlah.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan menandai puluhan foto, ia mencocokkan arah pandang onyxnya dengan emerald yang jernih "Lebih tampan mana, aku atau Sasori?"

"Ya jelas kau lah," jawab Sakura spontan, tanpa pikir dua kali. Sebelum akhirnya dia memandangi gerai toko penyuplai kosmetik salon didepannya yang juga tutup, baru mencerna betul-betul pertanyaan barusan "eh, kenapa jadi Sasori?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tiba-tiba saja ingin menanyakan ini. Ketampanan yang dimilikinya, belum pernah diragukan oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya. Tapi hari ini dia merasa tak pasti, merasa tiba-tiba butuh pengakuan. Entahlah, sejak kapan dia jadi senarsis ini.

"Tapi...Sasori itu," mata Sakura kehilangan fokus pada satu tempat, terus berganti-ganti sampai ke setiap sudut mall "manis. Lebih manis darimu." Tanpa di sadari, bibirnya yang terkatup membentuk lengkungan keatas. Cuplikan wajah Sasori yang sering berkeliaran di benaknya muncul.

Semakin hari semakin banyak, makin bertambah waktu yang disisihkan Sakura untuk memikirkan Sasori. Entah buat apa. Bagaimana laki-laki itu mendengus, tertawa tanpa alasan, kesal, menarik sebelah sudut bibir, menggigiti pucuk ibu jari, memegang pulpen dengan cara aneh, menyikat gigi sampai kesat, memakan sayur dulu baru lauk. Semuanya.

Err…apalagi pe-pelukan mereka.

Kalau dia ingin memikirkannya, maka akan terpikir. Kalau dia tidak ingin memikirkannya, pasti kepikiran juga. Ini diluar kehendak.

"Ah ah, lupakan, percakapan ini tidak pernah ada, oke?" Sakura mengibas kantangan. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya merinding, karena sekarang dia jadi ingin...bertemu dengan Sasori. Padahal hampir setiap hari jumpa.

Tetapi, disaat yang sama, sisi lain dalam dirinya marah dan tidak memberikan persetujuan. Perasaan apa ini, dia tidak suka.

Apakah ini efek terlalu lama menjomblo.

Lelehan es krim batangan yang semakin banyak, memaksa mereka berdua untuk terus menjilat, menjilat dan menjilat, tetapi es krim itu tidak kunjung habis. Saat Sakura ingin mengeluh kenapa es itu begitu besar dan tebal, dua buah koin 100 yen mendarat di telapak tangannya. Tidak, bukan dari Sasuke. Itu dari Ibu-ibu yang baru saja lewat. Dia mengerutkan kening.

"UANG? Lah dikira lagi ngemis apa..." lubang hidung Sakura reflek mengembang dan mengempis fleksibel. Ia menaruh koin itu di atas paha, lalu menggaruki kepala. Apa mereka yang duduk di depan etalase ini terlihat seperti tukang minta-minta _'pak kasihan pak'_, gitu?. Ngh, ini penghinaan terhadap leluhur Haruno. 'Nenek moyang, maafkan aku.' Dalam hati Sakura mengheningkan cipta.

Sambil meneruskan gelengan kepala, Sakura mengambil telapak tangan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha di sampingnya, dan meletakkan satu koin hasil simpati masyarakat barusan" Ini, kita bagi dua. Kau satu aku satu." Karena dia pernah mendengar kalimat bila kumati, kau juga tidak ingin jadi pengemis seorang diri.

Sementara itu, yang diserahi koin masih bengong, walau harga diri membuatnya tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah bodoh, dalam hati ia ragu apa harus diterima atau tidak. Gadis itu terus memaksa dan menutup rapat-rapat telapak tangannya, supaya koin itu pindah kepemilikan.

"Hn." Gumaman ambigu dari mulut Sasuke mengiringi uang logam yang akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong. Laki-laki itu mengabaikan betapa silaunya sinar kebahagiaan dari wajah Sakura, dan menjilat eskrim mintnya lagi dengan gaya anak dari keluarga ningrat. Jujur dia kurang suka yang manis-manis, tapi kali ini tidak apa lah.

"Aku belum pernah makan es krim mint. Aku pikir rasanya mungkin tidak en—"

"—Waduh..." suara berat khas om-om memotong curhatan Sakura "asyik juga ya, makan es krim siang-siang." Dari arah barat daya(?) datanglah seorang laki-laki dewasa berbadan tinggi besar dengan pigmen kulit kebiru-biruan, memergoki sepasang muda mudi yang duduk di lantai bagai gelandangan. Matanya berapi-api, giginya runcing seperti hiu, siap mengigit siapa saja.

"UCHIHA BANGSAT, BERANINYA KAU!"

Sengaja setelah mendengar suara menggelegar yang masuk ketelinganya, Sasuke mengulas senyum miring tanda kemenangan, menarik cepat gadis disebelahnya untuk bersiap lari, kabur dari sana sebelum mereka berdua berakhir jadi pepes tahu.

Kisame—si laki-laki berpigmen kulit biru berlutut di lantai hingga suara gdbum terdengar, ia menatap dua buah pembungkus plastik bekas es krim yang sudah tidak benyawa lagi.

Buah cintanya, belahan jiwanya.

Ia merangkak dramatis mendekati bungkus-bungkus itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Merangkul 'mereka' kedalam pelukan hangat. Hatinya tercabik, tidak bisa menelan semua kepahitan ini.

"Maafkan Papa nak...papa tidak bisa menjaga kalian, papa telah menjadi...orangtua yang buruk." Kisame menggigit bibir bawahnya, walau tidak menangis hatinya tetap sakit. Anak-anaknya yang dia besarkan sepenuh hati seperti kedelai hitam berkualitas bernama malika, terbunuh mengenaskan. Kriminal juga si Uchiha itu.

"Papa tidak akan melupakan kalian, anak-anakku"

Kisame yang berlari kesetanan menuju elevator membuat Kakuzu—pegawai toko yang sama tempat dimana Sasuke bekerja—berhenti sebentar untuk menaruh kardus-kardus persediaan _power bank_ di lantai "Mau kemana dia?." Tanyanya pada Zetsu hitam, laki-laki berambut hijau dengan kulit yang gelap, yang tengah membuat laporan keuangan toko elektronik itu.

"Biasalah, paling ngubur bungkus es krim."

"Sinting."

"Iya, plastik kok ditanam." Zetsu bicara sambil membagi sedikit fokusnya dari dokumen dalam _software_ pengolah angka di laptop.

Kakuzu mendecak-decakkan mulut sambil memungut kardus-kardus _power bank_ itu kembali, lalu meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kaki ke elevator terdekat.

"Lho, kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Mau ngebantu nguburin.."

"Jiaahh. Golok mana golok,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya Kaa-san, kau sudah mengulangnya ratusan kali…iya, akan kulakukan, sekalian lewat jalan ini…oke okee aku mengerti!."

Rasa geram menggerogoti jari Sakura saat dirinya menekan tombol pengakhir panggilan. Ibunya itu bukanlah seorang yang cerewet, atau tukang cerita, Ibunya wangi, bersuara lembut dan penyabar. Tapi sejak minggu kemarin Sakura seperti tidak lagi mengenal siapa wanita berambut pirangitu. Pasalnya setiap keluar rumah, entah ke sekolah, atau kemanapun, Ibunya akan berteriak, berpesan padanya untuk singgah ke taman kota. Katanya disana ada calon suami ideal.

Apa maksudnya.

Sakura menganggap semua itu bahan joke sitkom TV pada awalnya, sampai setiap hari Ibunya terus mengatakan hal yang sama. Akhirnya dia jadi penasaran, sialnya sang Ibu lupa bagaimana calon menantu idealnya terlihat.

'Pokoknya seumuran. Minimal kau bertemu dengannya, satu kali saja.'

Dia dengar itu. Sepanjang waktu. Apakah ini karakter fiksi atau memang ada sungguhan?. Sakura mulai sangsi. Memang se-(masukkan kata sifat yang bagus-bagus disini) apa sih yang diceritakan Ibunya itu.

Setelah Sasuke 'mengusir'nya dari mall dan mengingatkan jangan datang dulu untuk beberapa minggu, mereka berpisah. Kalau tidak ingat pesan Ibunya, dia pasti sudah pulang dan menulis postingan _web_. Yah dikarenakan jalan pulangnya melewati taman kota, sekalian aja deh. Sekalian lewat dan sekalian cuci mata, kan lumayan kalau ternyata laki-laki itu hmm (silahkan jilat bibir masing-masing) ganteng, alias tamvhan.

Sakura menghentikan jalannya sebentar di depan area masuk taman kota. Memasang kuda-kuda.

tinung...tinung...

Radar penangkap sinyal kegantengan: aktif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan hanya hari jumat ternyata yang membuat Shimura Sai selalu merasa butuh ekstra tenaga dan kesabaran, tetapi setiap hari. Kini selama menjadi siswa kelas XII ia sudah jarang merasa err, bahagia dan tenang, merasa sehat. Bugar dan aktif seperti di iklan susu. Ia khawatir apa ini fase awal gangguan jiwa atau flu burung?. Sai punya perasaan yang sama, saat seekor ayam eropa disuntik, diberi banyak cairan kimia supaya gemuk, dan berakhir di Mcdonald. Perasaan itu, kau tahu kan.

Kehilangan semangat hidup.

Mungkin karena ketidakikhlasannya menjalani peran, merasa terjerat dalam siklus pelajar, semua hal jadi sulit dan melelahkan. Seperti sekarang, hari minggu pun harus pergi ke bimbingan belajar, harus mengerjakan banyak contoh soal. Sebenarnya ingin menyerah saja dan tidak mau melanjutkan semuanya. Tetapi bagaimanapun, Sai bukan orang yang bisa mengerjakan sesuatu secara parsial. Kebulatan suatu tugas harus jelas, biar apapun yang di emban.

Salah satu, oh mungkin satu-satunya tempat untuk menenangkan diri bagi Sai adalah area khusus _walk climbing_ di salahsatu taman kota yang paling terkenal, Aki garden. Mereka punya perpaduan unsur alam yang lembut, yang sangat 'bumi' dan unsur modren; mural.

Ah, betapa Sai menyukai mural.

Mural terbesar di taman Aki adalah buatan Sai dan Kakaknya beberapa tahun silam. Itulah alasan tempat ini jadi favoritnya. Saat itu dia tidak perlu memikirkan alasan kenapa harus tetap bernapas, dan hidupnya baik-baik saja. Kalau sekarang kebalikannya.

Baru kenangan dalam memori Sai muncul satu, suara kocokan dan semprotan kaleng aerosol mengusiknya.

Ternyata tepat di depan mural buatannya, tampak seorang anak laki-laki kecil tengah menyemprotkan cat warna merah dengan tangannya yang gemetar, kesulitan untuk menyemprot sekaligus menekan bagian atas kaleng. Apa-apaan ini.

"Bocah! Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sai tidak dapat berpikir banyak selain berlari ke arah anak itu dan merampas kasar kaleng cat semprotnya, memberi terapi syok pada anak yang diperkirakan masih SD itu.

"A-aku…cuma…catnya sudah pud-pudar."

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk merubah apapun yang kau lihat disini," untuk dua detik jemari Sai mencengkram bahu kecil anak di hadapannya "atau kucongkel matamu.." dengan senyum palsu, Sai menghempaskan anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu sampai keseimbangannya hilang.

Tepat sebelum tubuh anak itu jatuh dengan keras ke lantai batu alam, seorang wanita menangkapnya "Astaga! Kau apakan anakku! Dasar gila!"

Sai menatap pasangan ibu dan anak itu penuh amarah. Sampai matanya tidak dikedipkan. Vandalisme itu kejahatan. Mural? Itu seni. Sangat mudah dan tidak ada yang mengerti. Seperti juga dirinya, tidak ada yang mengerti akan dirinya, keinginannya, alasan dibalik semua perilakunya. Tidak ada yang peduli. Sekarang ketentraman dan kesukaannya pun ingin direbut? Dihancurkan? Oleh manusia yang tidak bisa mendidik keturunannya? Jadi dia pun harus diam saja? Begitu?.

"Kau! Dasar wanita mur—mff"

Tahu-tahu telapak tangan yang penuh wangi-wangi ceri dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal membungkam mulut Sai, menghentikannya untuk bicara lebih sadis lagi. Padahal banyak kosakata kejam yang disimpannya untuk saat genting.

"Aaa, maafkan kami Bibi, kami memang salah. Tetapi tolong ajarkan anak Bibi untuk tidak mengecat sembarangan, terutama di tempat publik. Dan lagi, cat semprot berbahaya untuk anak-anak. Terimakasih."

Sai mengidentifikasi dengan sekasama siapa orang yang telah lancang itu, lancang memenggal kalimatnya, lancang menarik lengannya dan pergi, jauh-jauh dari area _walk climbing_, seakan-akan memang dirinya yang mutlak salah. Untungnya dia memiliki tubuh tinggi, maka itu dengan capat ia tahu, orang yang menariknya punya helaian rambut merah jambu. Ck, si Jidat lebar. Bagai jamur di musim hujan, ada dimana-mana

"Aku benci kau." Sai lelah menyaring kata-katanya. Bahkan sudah berhenti sejak setahun yang lalu. Semua orang terpaksa memakluminya, dan tidak ada yang berani melayangkan keluhan. Apalagi memotong ucapannya. Berani sekali.

"Wuuh, aku juga Senpai. Tetapi berbuat dan memaki kasar seseorang hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Dan kau melakukannya setiap saat."

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Tidak ada, tapi…aku terganggu, tolong jangan terus mengulangnya. Anak itu ketakutan, bicara baik-baik kan bisa, ingatkan kalau tindakannya salah. Itu sangat mudah kalau kau mau mencobanya."

"Kau itu tahu apa?" Sai mulai tidak sabar. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa dia menjalani tahap itu, dimana dia mencoba bicara pelan-pelan dan di injak-injak. Dia sudah sampai ke titik diamana tidak mau peduli lagi dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Tidak ada, yang aku tahu kalau banyak marah-marah, bisa migrain, gangguan pencernaan, sakit jantung—"

"—Sebenarnya apa maumu, huh?" Oke, awalnya memang dia ikut andil dalam masalah ini, tetapi sekarang yang diinginkan Sai adalah ketentraman. Haruskah dia mengemis untuk sore hari yang tenang? Bahkan setelah lelah dari tempat bimbingan, dia harus menghadapi ceramahan lagi?.

"Mauku, Senpai jangan begini lagi, berubahlah. Untuk menahan diri. Karena aku…ingin memukul wajahmu setiap kali kau bicara."

_What the,_…Gadis itu berhasil membuat Sai menekuk alis, melunturkan topengnya untuk membuat ekspresi heran. Memukulnya? Jangan bercanda. Yang ada juga dia yang mukul si jidat lebar ini. Kenapa dia jadi geram ya.

"Kau tak akan berani.." Ancam Sai dengan nada remeh.

Hooh. Mesin pengarti intonasi dalam kepala Sakura menerjemahkan ini sebagai singgungan dan juga tantangan, jari-jarinya otomatis membuat kepalan yang kuat "Siapa bilang?!"

BUG!

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura memukul kuat tulang pipi Sai dengan kekuatan super yang terpendam selama ini. Sangat kuat sampai laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Ini lah yang dinamakan, kekuatan dari dalam.

"Aw…shh…Apa kau gila?!" Sai memegangi pipinya kesakitan. Rasanya seperti kena hantam bola bowling . Gadis ini benar-benar memukulnya, yang benar saja.

"Aku memang. Supaya kau sadar!." Sakura menjulurkan lidah sedikit. Indra pengacapnya merasa tak asing, rasanya dia pernah mendengar ini, oh Sasori pernah mengatakan yang seperti ini juga.

Tentang _'aku memang (gila)'_ ini membuatnya semakin ingin berjumpa dengan laki-laki itu. Untung besok hari senin. Apa ini semacam…kangen? Ah entahlah. Betapa sebenarnya dia berharap bisa tersesat ke rumah Sasori. Tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya, dan mengatakan _'Hai', _bertemu dengan Sasori yang tidak pakai seragam, dan mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain, yang dia tidak pernah dia lihat. Hal-hal sederhana seperti itu, sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa jadi nyata.

Sakura merogoh tas jinjingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu "Ini satu pack permen susu, isinya 70 butir, setiap kali kau marah, kau ingin mengucap kata kasar ke orang lain, makanlah satu. Kalau habis bilang, akan kubelikan lagi, oke?"

".….."

"Senpai?"

"Kalian ini…sebenarnya apa mau kalian! Memperlakukanku seenaknya!, yang satu memberikanku satu kantung makanan burung, yang satunya memukulku dan memberikanku sebungkus besar permen, APA MAU KALIAN? HAH?!"

Pecah, amarah Shimura Sai pecah, tidak terbendung lagi. Gadis ini terlalu banyak mulut, dari awal mereka berjumpa bicaranya sudah berbelit-belit dan membuat kepalanya panas.

Sementara itu, Sakura menyilangkan tangan didepan wajah, takut-takut Senpainya melempar sebungkus permen itu kearahnya, biar permen kan sakit juga.

Eh…tunggu, tadi, apa tadi katanya?

"Kalian? Kalian siapa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Ya kau lah! Dan si Akasuna itu. Kalian sama gilanya!."

Perlahan tapi pasti setelah mendengar penuturan Senpainya, bagian putih dari bola mata Sakura semakin terlihat "Maksudmu? Dia ada disini? Di taman ini?"

"Iya, pergi sana!. Berkumpul lah dengan spesiesmu.." Sai melipat tangan di dada. Tidak mengetahui segirang apa Kouhainya itu. Bahkan saat gadis itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan basa-basi, Sai masih tidak tahu. Masih tidak paham kenapa langkah gadis itu lebih ringan hanya kerena dirinya mengucap satu marga; Akasuna.

Tapi belum sepuluh meter si rambut merah muda pergi, dia kembali lagi.

"Ah, Senpai."

"APA LAGI?!" bentak Sai tidak sabar.

"Itu…Resleting celanamu terbuka."

"UGH, Kau—ha? apa?."

"…" gadis itu memusatkan mata ke arah pinggul-kebawah milik Sai dengan seksama, menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya seduktif.

"Jangan ngintip! dasar mesum!" seakan baru tahu garasinya terbuka, Sai membalikkan badan lalu menaikkan resletingnya lagi.

'_Jadi dari tadi…' _darahnya berdesir untuk memikirkan bagaimana celana _boxer_nya terekspose sepanjang waktu dan dilihat banyak orang. Ish bikin malu. Samar-samar rona kemerahan timbul di pipi Sai.

"Telat, udah lihat kok. Motif biru kotak-kotak kan, ciyeee…kotak-kotak ciye."

Ketika Sai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bungkusan besar permen susu ke udara dan membuat gestur akan melemparnya dengan sakit, barulah Haruno Sakura berhenti menggodanya dan berlari pergi. Kencang seperti rusa kutub.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pegal-pegal mulai terasa di sekujur tubuh Sakura, terutama bagian paha dan betis, seharusnya dia meminum obat pelumas tulang dan sendi milik ayahnya. Lututnya sakit, dibawa berputar-putar ke taman Aki yang luasnya hampir 5 hektar itu. Tanpa hasil apa-apa.

Desisan perih keluar dari mulutnya, ternyata kakinya juga lecet, padahal pakai flat. Ya flat baru sih. Antusiasme yang tinggi membuatnya jalan terus tanpa istirahat. Uh, tahu begini pakai sneakers saja dari awal.

Ia menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk berputar-putar di tempat yang sama dan tidak menemukan Sasori. apa benar dia berada di sini? mungkinkah, Senpai sepucat zombie itu berbohong padanya?. Sedikit rasa sesal kini terbersit. Maklum, kalau dengar sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sasori dia langsung...meluap-luap, bersemangat sampai lupa semuanya.

Sakura mengesampingkan semua tentang Sasori-Sasori ini sebentar karena bosan mencari, dan mengingat untuk apa sebenarnya dia di taman ini. Seketika wajah sang Ibu menyambut memorinya. Seperti memukul kepalanya secara virtual.

"Aku kan kemari untuk mencari calon suami ideal. Ih, blarghh."

Lidah Sakura di julur-julurkan, belum bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang biasa di ucapkan janda kurang kasih sayang. Ia lalu berinisiatif untuk menelepon Ibunya, meminta arahan satu kali lagi. Jangan sampai dia tidak menemukan orang yang dimaksud itu juga. Jauh-jauh datang, bikin capek nggak jelas.

"Halo Kaa-san, orang yang Kaa-san bilang itu, aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Tolong katakan bagaimana bentuknya, karakteristiknya, tinggi badannya—ah jadi masih lupa?, lalu...aku...ha? oh tingginya sama denganku? Lalu rambutnya berwarna oranye?...eh ungu tua? Mana yang benar, oranye atau ungu tua?"

Sakura bersandar sebentar di monumen berbentuk anjing sheppard jerman karena kelelahan, melepas sepatu flatnya yang menyiksa kulit.

"Oranye ya, oke. Satu lagi, dimana terakhir kali Kaa-san bertemu dengannya?...Aa?... issh, kenapa tidak bilang, baiklah disana. Sudah ya."

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memakai sepatunya dulu karena iritasi kulit, jadi flat itu dia jinjing. Tujuannya sekarang adalah satu, air mancur.

Demi ketimun laut, dia sudah melewati air mancur besar itu dua kali. Pengunjung taman hari ini cukup banyak, mana dia tahu yang mana. Jujur kalau bisa berjumpa, dia tidak ingin berkenalan atau apa, cukup tahu saja. Minimal bertemu walau satu kali. Begitukan?.

Sakura berjalan dan terus berjalan ke air mancur yang cukup dekat dari posisinya. Sedikit lebih lega karena berjalan tanpa sepatu—walaupun resikonya jadi diperhatikan semua orang, masa cantik-cantik nyeker. Ingatkan dia untuk membeli plester luka nanti.

Hanya memakan waktu dua menit, Sakura sudah kembali lagi ke air mancur raksasa ditengah taman kota, tempat paling padat karena banyak bangku untuk para pengunjung, agar yang lelah bisa beristirahat. Tapi saat ini semua bangkunya penuh, tidak ada secuil pun tempat untuknya bisa menikmati fasilitas itu. Yasudahlah. Masa tiba-tiba nyuruh orang _'Pindah woi, mo duduk ini!._' Biadab itu namanya.

Hitam, hitam, hitam, coklat, ungu, pirang, coklat, coklat, hijau, silver.

Ibaratnya lensa kamera, mata Sakura sudah berada di resolusi terbaik, tetapi memang orang yang memiliki rambut oranye itu tidak ada, mungkin hari ini tidak datang. Atau yang terburuk, mungkin dia sudah mati. Keserempet gerobak abang-abang tukang jualan ubi bakar mungkin?.

Perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu itu memutuskan untuk menyerah saja kalau dalam hitung mundurnya dari 100, calon suami ideal yang di elu-elukan Ibunya itu tidak juga dia temukan.

Tetapi tepat di angka 27, emerald Sakura menangkap sesuatu. Bukan oranye, tapi...

Merah.

'Sasori...' kedua pupil Sakura mengecil otomatis karena banyak cahaya yang masuk saat dia membulatkan mata, berkelap-kelip melihat objek pandangannya. Ternyata Shimura Senpai tidak berbohong.

Akasuna Sasori ada disana, berdiri membelakanginya. Akasuna Sasori tanpa baju seragam, tanpa blazer. Masih dengan rambut merah acak-acakan yang, entah kenapa terlihat seribu kali lebih keren dari biasanya.

"SA—"

Ingin Sakura berteriak sekencangnya, berlari secepatnya, melupakan kakinya yang sakit, dan menceritakan bagaimana hari ini terlewat dengan tidak serunya. Tidak peduli respon apapun yang dia dapatkan. Dia bisa. Sangat bisa.

"—sori..."

Tapi dia tidak lakukan.

Dari depan figur laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu, ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar, pelan awalnya, sebelum itu berubah jadi pelukan. Yang sangat erat dan penuh kepercayaan. Jari-jari yang kecil, lentik dan bercat kuku warna turquoise itu meraba-raba punggung si laki-laki berambut merah, meremat belakang kemejanya sampai kusut.

Seperti tidak khawatir apapun yang terjadi pada pakaiannya, laki-laki itu membalas pelukan yang diterimanya, dengan keeratan yang sama persis. Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas leher perempuan itu, kemudian membelai rambut panjangnya dengan hati-hati.

Begitu penuh perasaan, begitu hangat. Seakan...walau ada bencana alam terjadi pun, kalau mereka tidak mau, maka tidak akan dilepaskan.

"Haha..."

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan langsung membuat notes baru.

[_Aku ternyata salah, Komori dia, dia..sudah punya pacar..aku saja yang tidak tahu..._

_Aku yang idiot, minna~, Sonna baka na~._]

Tes

Jari Sakura berhenti mengetik, layar ponselnya basah. Dia mendongak ke atas, langit sore masih dengan warna yang sama, tidak menghitam karena hujan. Lalu dia melihat kekanan kekiri, siapa tahu ada yang menjahilinya, menyemprotkan sesuatu atau apalah.

Tapi nyatanya tidak ada.

Yang ada malah pandangannya jadi buram dan penuh, terhalangi sebuah likuid. Dari situ Sakura akhirnya tahu, itu bukan darimanapun kecuali matanya.

"Loh, kok mataku berair...kelilipan apa sih..." dengan kening yang berkerut, Sakura cepat menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan. Heran, ada apa sih...taman kota baik-baik saja, oksigen masih banyak meskipun sudah sore. Dan dia juga tidak sedih. Iya kan?.

"...Ha...haha…ha…ha. Iya.." Sakura mulai ngelantur. Dengan sedikit lemas ia memakai sepatu flatnya lagi dan membalikkan badan. Menahan rasa pedih di kakinya. Tiba-tiba ingin cepat pulang. Harus cepat pulang. Pergi yang jauh dari sini.

Tidak lama ponselnya berdering. Sakura menekan tombol hijau, antara sadar tidak sadar menempelkan _gadget_ itu ke telinganya.

'_JIDAAT, gila Dat, gila, meet me in the rooftop, udah lanjut lagiiiiiii. Udah 7 bulan padahal nggak ada publish-an baru hue hue hue...'_

"…"

'_Dat?'_

"…"

'_...Oi Jidat? halo? Dengar tidak?'_

"…"

'…_Jidat, kok diam sih...nggak asik'_

"...Ino, aku...,"

Di seberang sana Yamanaka Ino cukup terkejut, jarang-jarang di panggil 'Ino' oleh Sakura, karena dalam situasi biasa. Dia mulai berasumsi macam-macam, pasti ada kesalahan.

'_Ada apa, Jidat?'_

"…aku, tidak tahu. Ini lucu, masa tiba-tiba mataku berair lalu aku menangis, terus dadaku sesak, seperti ada tulang rusuk yang menyempit. Apa yang terjadi padaku, Ino? Aku sakit apa?" Sakura tidak sesenggukan, juga tidak emosional apalagi sampai mengerang. Dia hanya diam tetapi bulir-bulir air mata terus mengalir, turun ke pipinya tanpa disuruh. Yang dapat dilakukan Sakura cuma menyeka dan menyeka, tidak tahu cara menghentikannya.

"Lagi dapet ya? Datang bulan memang membuat hormon tidak stabil"

"Ngg bukann."

"Aa...kau...jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta juga membuat hormon tidak stabil, tapi lebih parah. Kau bisa panas demam tinggi, lemah lesu, mimisan, nggak napsu makan, muntah-muntah, sakit kepala, keringat dingin, muncul bintik merah dikulit, trombosit turun..."

"Kau ini,...jatuh cinta apa demam berdarah itu Pig," Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu keluar taman Aki yang jaraknya tinggal 200 meter. Tertawa disela-sela tangisan tidak logisnya, mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dari sesuatu yang tidak dapat di defenisikan.

'_Tapi benarkan?'_

"...Hmn?"

'_Jangan katakan siapa. Aku tahu.'_

"…"

"…"

"Iya,...mungkin. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat."

Langit sore tidak banyak bertingkah, hanya terisi warna oranye tanpa burung-burung, tidak seindah dekripsi di lirik-lirik lagu. Awan pun seperti malu untuk singgah. Ternyata, hari ini benar-benar berakhir dengan tidak seru.

Seseorang merasakan rindu, dan telah menjadi kesia-siaan.

"Tidak ada gunanya samasekali…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kucuran air dari keran wastafel mendominasi dapur kediaman Sabaku yang sunyi. Tampak putra bungsu keluarga itu sedang membilas piring-piring porselen.

Gaara adalah orang yang kalem, terkadang bisa sangat pemarah. Atau malah diam saja mendengarkan aspirasi orang-orang. Tetapi hanya ibunya saja yang tahu—(_Err dan Sakura_) ; Gaara suka bersih-bersih, terutama mencuci. Mencuci apa saja yang bisa dicuci. Walaupun sudah dilarang, karena di rumahnya sudah ada yang mengerjakan itu, Gaara tetap lakukan.

Padahal orang-orang tidak tahu, sepuas apa perasaan Gaara membersihkan sesuatu dengan tangannya, mengubah yang kotor menjadi bersih seperti baru lagi. Karena menurutnya membiarkan piring kotor menumpuk di wastafel, adalah dosa besar.

Satu hal lagi, Gaara tidak akan bisa mencuci piring tanpa celemeknya, celemek rilakkuma pink yang sudah dimilikinya dari kelas 5 SD. Dari mulai celemeknya kebesaran, sampai jadi sempit seperti sekarang, masih juga di pakai, rasanya kurang...gimana gitu,ada yang kurang kalau mencuci tanpa celemek rillakuma. Bisa-bisa jadi kurang bersih mungkin.

"EEH, sudah dibilang, piringnya tidak perlu di cuci, habis makan cukup buang sisa-sisanya, piringnya taruh saja di wastafel." Mama Gaara datang dan mematikan keran, mengganggu kesenangan anaknya. Mungkin Gaara sudah mendengar kalimat itu ratusan kali selama dia hidup. _'Eii, jangan cuci, nggak perlu cuci! Sana pergi hush!'_

"Tolong ambilkan panci sup dirak-rak atas" Nyonya Sabaku menunjuk rak-rak penyimpanan perkakas dapur di atas wastafel.

Dengan tetap menjaga kekaleman Gaara melepas simpul celemek rilakkumanya. Dia sudah yakin dan percaya, memakai celemek ini tidak akan mengurangi jiwa laki nya, apalagi membuatnya malu—_dengan syarat nggak boleh dilihat orang lain_.

"Panci besar? Mau masak apa rupanya?"

"Jii-san mu mau mampir untuk makan malam..."

Gaara diam dan berjinjit, penuh kehati-hatian mengeluarkan panci sup berwarna hijau dari rak-rak, dan langsung meletakkan panci itu di atas meja makan. Gaara menggigit bibir atas, tanda-tanda sudah malas berada di dapur. Ia memastikan akan pergi setelah mengelap tangannya di lap kecil bentuk boneka yang digantung dekat kulkas.

Persis dua langkah lagi sebelum pintu, Gaara berbalik. "Dimana Mama terakhir menyimpan racun tikus?"

.

.

.

TBC

Wekekekekekke. Ada yang patah hatiiii (ノД`)・゜・。. Pernah nggak sih, nangis tapi nggak tahu alasannya apa.

**Eysha CherryBlossom** : riset telah membuktikan, pasangan yang aneh banyak digemari hoho. Makasih ya :)

**Mayu Tachibana** : nyampah apanya -_- . makasih :*

**veronica lodge** : Oase? waduh '_', makasih :D

**lenrinshipper **: Terimakasiihh typonya akan lebih di perhatikan.

**Kumada Chiyu** : mungkin dia sudah lelah di ikuti *putar lagu sedih.

**338** : Hahaha, I-i.. I lo-love yo-you t-too*tergagap gagap

**ErinMizuna-Verillisa** : 100 buat kamu. Terimakasiihh :*

**panda9** : maunya juga nggak lama-lama tapi…gimana yah. Haha

**Soom** : salam huha. Reverse harem dipertimbangkan.

**Akasuna Sakurai** : ternyata…kamu, pengen juga makan snack hewan. Ternyata oh ternyata. *Tos

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake** : kissu sedang dalam proses. Proses mikirin gimana bikinnya, *lah

**Topeng Lolli Kura** : gracias mi amigo :*

**Betty Cooper** : Eh, klise terkadang perlu juga. kalo cepet-cepet ntar banyak salahnya haha *insert raisa-serba salah

**monalisauchiha** : nanti kilat-kilat kesamber haha. Makasiih :*

**Light Niel** : *kasi minum air, meriview itu adalah hak setiap orang, dan oleh sebab itu maka penjajahan di atas dunia harus di hapuskan. Karena tidak sesuai dengan prikemanusiaan dan—eh keterusan kan. Tidak apa-apa nak, mama membolehkan kamu jadi silent readers, biarin aja mama nggak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan.*tepuk pundak. *nangis di pojokan

Eh eh ternyata 500 yen (krg lebih Rp.50.000) itu koin! Haha. -_- maafkan saya yang sok tahu. Karena terlanjur anggep aja lembaran ya.

Apa bapak-bapak sekalian berkenan untuk menulis review?

Pak, kasian pak…T.T*bawa cup air minum bekas*lho


	8. Chapter 8

_._

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay/Mengarah ke reverse harem

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulai dari bulan ke lima sejak Sasori masuk SMA Konoha, satu bungkus permen karet tidak pernah bisa dia makan sampai habis. Kalau isinya lima, paling banyak Sasori makan tiga atau dua. Karena setiap kali beli permen karet, pasti ada yang merecokinya, minta di ajarkan cara meniup gelembung. Walau rasanya tidak berguna—_mau di ajari bagaimanapun tidak pandai-pandai_—tetap dia bersedia untuk membagi permen karetnya. Untuk alasan tertentu.

Dan hari ini, hari rabu ini, mulutnya penuh untuk mengunyah sebungkus permen karet strip rasa _blueberry_. Tidak ada seorangpun yang meminta permennya.

Mulai dari bulan ke lima sejak dia sekolah disana, setiap hari pasti ada satu botol yakult bermain petak umpet di laci mejanya. Sejak pagi hari berharap untuk segera di temukan kemudian di teguk habis. Sasori rasa itu lucu, maka dengan senang hati dia meminumnya.

Dan sejak dua hari yang lalu, Sasori berhenti menerima yakult. Otomatis dia juga berhenti minum minuman probiotik itu. Harganya memang terjangkau, Sasori bisa membelinya kapan saja. Tapi, bukankah beda rasanya kalau itu adalah minuman yang khusus disiapkan, diberikan hanya untukmu?.

Sasori tidak pernah meminta apa-apa. Dia selalu di beri. Banyak sekali hal, bahkan gangguan juga termasuk pemberian bukan?.

Maka karena dirinya sendirian di ruang klub seni, menempel koran-koran yang sudah di campur jadi satu dengan lem ke papan kayu dengan mulut penuh permen karet, dengan aman, tentram tanpa sedikit pungangguan. Tanpa sepasang mata mengawasi. Sasori merasa ada yang tidak biasa.

_'Kemana ikan sapu-sapu itu pergi?'_ ia membayangkan ikan yang moncong lebar dan sensualnya itu selalu menempel di kaca akuarium.

Yang di inginkannya adalah ketentraman seperti biksu-biksu botak di kuil. Seperti anak gembala di padang rumput. Seperti bapak-bapak penjual sayuran berpestisida—_lah ini berarti sayurnya nggak ada yang beli._

Dan dia mendapatkannya saat ini, apa yang salah? Ini kan yang dia minta?

"Benar...hh, tidak ada yang salah. Hidupku penuh ketenangaann." Sasori merentangkan tangan ke atas, mencoba menggapai langit-langit ruangan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, wajah puasnya jadi sedatar tembok batu bata. Dengan kerutan alis dia mengendus-endus aroma tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa aku bau? Karena itu orang-orang menjauhiku?"

Ketika Sasori berharap ada jawaban dari langit, seperti kertas yang di kirim malaikat misalnya, atau botol kaca berisi surat, yang datang malah sebuah bola pingpong warna kuning, memantul-mantul dan berhenti dikakinya.

"Ah, itu milikku."

Tampak dari kejauhan seorang perempuan yang memakai baju olahraga datang. Entah Sasori yang geraknya lambat atau perempuan itu yang terlalu cepat sehingga mereka berdua mengambil bola di lantai bersamaan. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuat perempuan itu sempat memejamkan mata, mencium bagaimana wangi-wangi mint yang menyegarkan menguar dari tubuhSasori.

"Terima...kasih..." belum selesai rasanya menikmati wangi yang segar, perempuan itu di pertemukan dengan kedua mata coklat Sasori yang sayu. Membuatnya tak sanggup berpaling kemana-mana lagi.

'_Kawaii…na'_

Insting Sasori cepat menyimpulkan, pandangan perempuan ini penuh kekaguman, penuh ketertarikan akan lawan jenis, apalagi caranya menarik napas untuk menciumi parfum miliknya.

Dia harus cepat, sebelum jadi rasa suka. Dia harus melakukan pencegahan. Mencegah lebih baik dari mengobati bukan?.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada,..."

Ada jeda kurang lebih enam detik waktu Sasori bicara sambil tidak sengaja memegang tangan perempuan yang sepertinya kakak kelas itu, karena bersamaan mengambil bola pingpong di lantai tepatnya.

"Me-mengingatkan pada apa?"

"Bulu babi beracun di pesisir pantai."

_Whuss.._

Ilusi suara desiran ombak di kepala perempuan berbaju olahraga mengiringi senyumnya yang memudar. Rambut yang tadinya diselipkan malu-malu ke belakang telinga pun menjuntai lemas ke pipi. Rona wajahnya hilang, tampangnya berganti, jadi seperti...seseorang yang baru menginjak kotoran sapi.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Bola pingpong berwarna kuning di rampas kasar dari tangan Sasori. Perempuan itu pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Sepertinya sangat tersinggung dengan kalimat yang baru di dengarnya, sampai-sampai bola pingpong diitelapak tangannya penyok.

Sasori bisa mendengar umpatan-umpatan seperti _'dasar tidak waras'_ dan _'amit-amit, hampir aja suka'_ sebelum kakak kelasnya benar-benar pergi. Misinya suskses. hah, baru di samakan dengan bulu babi saja sudah semarah itu, padahal Sasori telah menyiapkan kalimat hinaan lain yang lebih bombastis, seperti monyet gunung berpantat merah misalnya.

Ada gunanya berlama-lama di klub seni, apalagi kalau ada Shimura Sai. Bisa belajar cara menghina yang baik dan benar. (AN: _Adik-adik dirumah, mohon jangan di contoh, resiko di gebukin orang bukan tanggung jawab author)._

Tapi setidaknya Sasori jadi tahu; dia wangi, cukup wangi.

Lalu...kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamis, Ruang kelas X-B, 10.02 AM**

_[ Mariii-tan : mana catatan harian makhluk yang di lindungi pemerintah minggu ini~aku tidak sabar~cepat post yang baruu!_

_Sediapayungsebelumhujan : Oya? Komori itu laki? Fotonya doong, mana ,, kirim ke email deh, janji nggak kasih tahu siapa2. _

_Ibuki : Numpang lewaat. Oiya, jangan lupa postingya~_

_Ngepet-kun : Hahahahaha._

_Mawar_hitam: POSTING, .AKUSANTET._

_ : Aku tidak yakin kalau ini sungguhan, kau hanya berbohong, membuat cerita yang mengada-ngada. Tolong berhenti menulis. Ini sampah._

_Ueno : Jangan dengarkan dia Saki, tetaplah menulis. Biar apapun yang terjadi._

_Puririn : Aku sukaa, aku juga ingin satu kelas dengan orang sepertinya._

_Babeh : Cerite maboknye mane tong, kaga di postpost dah, udah nungguin Komori beraksi nih, a elah._

_Erika : . . . seperti apa aslinya? Apa dia tampan?_

_Kuchibiru : Aku tahu seragam kalian, dari SMA Konoha kan? Saki dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa Komori, tapi aku akan menemukannya, akan kubuktikan tulisanmu. Tunggu aku._

_Pangeran_arab : Aku yakin, 100%. Saki, kau memang menyukai Komori. Btw keep posting!._

_Anda-pengangguran: Bosan cari kerja? Ingin menambah penghasilan dari internet? Bergabunglah dengan kami, klik tautan ini : dirumahajaduitbanyak._

_Online_shopterpercaya : dijual obat pemanjang bulu ketek bergaransi. telepon:07734xxxxx]_

Mata hijau Sakura yang meredup cahayanya, hampir tertutup saat membaca komentar-komentar urutan terakhir di postingannya minggu lalu. Harusnya dia senang karena banyak yang membaca tulisannya, harusnya dia senang ada satu iklan yang terpasang di webnya. Harusnya dia senang karena semua yang diimpikan sudah menjadi kenyataan. Walau tidak semuanya berkomentar positif, bahkan ada yang numpang iklan gratis. Ngg, entah kenapa untuk bersuka cita saja dia malas. Pokoknya malas melakukan apapun, kalau bisa diam saja seharian seperti ayam mengerami telur.

"Udah ku_install_ tuh, jadi main nggak?" Kiba menepuk bahu Sakura yang bermalas-malasan duduk di bangkunya. Dia datang membawa dua _joystick_ USB ber_analog_ dan menggoyang-goyangkannya penuh minat.

Leher Sakura berputar untuk melihat kearah meja Kiba dan Chouji, benar saja, laptop merah Kiba telah menyala. Ternyata laki-laki itu tidak main-main. Sebelum bel masuk tadi Sakura iseng bertanya, gambar apa yang tertempel di selipan binder Kiba, Kiba bilang itu dari _game_. Dan waktu Sakura mengatakan _'sepertinya menarik'_ dan ingin mencobanya satu kali, _game_ itu langsung di _install _lagi. Padahal sebelumnya sudah dihapus karena makan memori.

Menghargai usaha Kiba, Sakura akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja yang berada di barisan tengah itu. Langsung duduk tanpa tenaga, seperti kekurangan vitamin dan mineral, pandangan kosongnya tertuju pada tulisan '_loading_' dengan lingkaran putih yang berputar-putar di layar laptop.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa lemas sekali, bersemangatlah!" bungkusan vitamin c jelly berbentuk binatang yang terbuka disodorkan Kiba. Sakura mengambil satu yang berbentuk kelinci, lalu mengunyahnya pelan-pelan.

"..ada bulu mata..." kelopak mata Sakura reflek menutup sebelah saat jari Kiba mengambil bulu mata dipipinya.

Laki-laki bergingsul itu memindahkan bulu mata Sakura ke telapak tangannya untuk di tunjukkan, tetapi sang empu kelihatan tidak peduli dan segera meniupnya pergi.

Saat itu Kiba akhirnya menyadari betapa cantiknya mata Sakura, hanya saja...saat ini tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Ada keinginan kecil yang sederhana dalam hatinya untuk mengembalikan gadis ini seperti sedia kala, penuh energi dan aura positif, bukan _'tusuk saja aku dengan garpu_' seperti sekarang.

Masalahnya, apa dia mampu? Kiba bukan komedian, hanya sedikit yang pernah dibuatnya tertawa. Kiba bukan anak gaul dan kaya yang bisa memuaskan orang-orang dengan uangnya, harta paling berharganya adalah Akamaru, anjing jantan yang sudah dia kebiri supaya berhenti kawin. Kiba juga bukan seseorang yang punya banyak talenta untuk mengesankan orang lain.

Maka itu...ah sudahlah.

"Errm...ayo kita main," Kiba tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam pikiran tidak jelasnya. Dia langsung mengklik '_training_' dalam menu seri terakhir Pro Evolution Soccer, karena memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura membolak-balik _joystick_ dan mengamati tombol-tombolnya bingung. Mungkin sebaiknya latihan dulu untuk pengenalan.

sejujurnya, ini kali pertama Sakura main game selain yang simple-simple seperti diponsel. Maksudnya dia itu tidak pernah memiliki hobi yang jelas, ya..paling membaca, tapi tidak sampai jadi kolektor buku, hanyabeberapa. Baginya menulis postingan website tidak termasuk hobi, walau Sakura akui itu cukup menyenangkan. Terkadang dia iri dengan orang-orang yang begitu berapi-api mengerjakan hobi mereka. Mungkin ini saatnya memberi kesempatan pada dirinya untuk mencoba segala hal, termasuk bermain game.

Lima menit bermain, bunyi-bunyi yang keluar dari laptop Kiba masuk ke telinga teman-teman sekelas dan beberapa anak dari kelas lain—khusunya yang laki-laki. Mencuri atensi dan membuat kaki mereka berduyun-duyun mendatangi meja Laki-laki berambut coklat tua itu.

"Sakura kau main PES?"

"Ih PES. Ikutan dong."

"Main pakai klub apa sih,"

"Ah, kau suka main game?

"PES? Habis ini tanding lawan aku ya!"

"Apa kau juga suka nonton bola?"

"Ah, kau memilih klub yang tepat, itu juga favoritku!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura-chan seorang _gamer_."

"Iya, _girl gamer_ itu menurutku paling keren."

"Hn."

"_Krauk...krauk_.."

"Kok rame banget, ada apa sih...permisi,uf...Ooh Sakura main game,—HAH SAKURA?"

Jari-jari Sakura berhenti menggerakkan _analog joystick _sebentar, untuk melihat betapa ramai orang-orang mengelilinginya, seperti dia tengah berjualan ayam potong disana. Ia tersenyum geli, kenapa sampai seheboh ini? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Cuma mencet-mencet _joystick_ ini. Ditambah lagi, ada benda padat yang ditusuk-tusukkan kesudut bibirnya, Sakura kaget, ternyata Chouji berusaha menyuapkan keripik kentang kemulutnya.

_'Ada apa ini?!'_ Sakura membatin lucu. Tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang mengerumuninya, penuh gelora menyaksikannya bermain bola. Terlebih saat ia dan Kiba memulai _'match_'.

Begitu asyiknya orang-orang berkumpul di meja Kiba sampai tidak sadar ada Genma Sensei datang bersama dua murid lainnya, Shino dan Sasori yang membawa dua tumpuk buku latihan.

"Ayo ayo, cepat kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing."

Genma Sensei membuat kerumunan masa itu bubar dalam sekejap. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang panik sehingga asal menduduki bangku-bangku di barisan depan, termasuk bangku Sakura. Jadi gadis itu memilih duduk di sebelah Kiba dulu untuk sementara.

Sementara itu Akasuna Sasori, walau masuk kelas paling akhir, tapi dia sempat menyaksikan bagaimana hampir 85% teman sekelasnya berkumpul mengelilingi Sakura, tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi kelihatan begitu seru. Dan perempuan itu senyum-senyum sambil menggaruki belakang kepala.

_'...Sejak kapan Noharu jadi populer di kalangan anak laki-laki?' _alisnya bertaut heran.

Sasori menaruh setumpuk buku latihan sejarah diatas mejanya, nanti dulu lah dikembalikannya. Saat dia menarik-narik kerah kemeja kepanasan, Rock Lee yang duduk disebelahnya menyembunyikan empat botol yakult yang sudah kosong, dari atas meja ke laci Sakura. Mungkin dikira sampah—ya memang sampah sih.

Yang dilakukan Lee, ada efeknya ketangan Sasori. laki-laki itu tanpa sadar merogoh laci mejanya, mencari tahu apakah dia disisakan satu.

Tetapi saat tangannya keluar dari laci, telapaknya berubah kehitam-hitaman, kotor karena debu.

dan...tetap tidak ada yakult disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita ambil nilai _speaking _ya, buat percakapan dalam bahasa inggris dengan teman sebangku kalian. Temanya seputar lingkungan rumah, atau tetangga. Kalau sudah selesai, maju kedepan."

Kalimat perintah dari Ebisu Sensei adalah suatu kemutlakan, semua murid tampak sibuk membolak balik buku catatan mereka, cemas. Kemudian mencabut kertas dari pertengahan buku tulis, mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen disana untuk mencari inspirasi. Karena waktu yang tersisa untuk menulis, menghapal, dan tampil didepan kelas hanya tinggal 20 menit.

Akasuna Sasori melirik teman sebangkunya sendiri lewat ekor mata, tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali, tetapi mau tak mau mulai menulis di selembar kertas. Dirinya berpikir kalau soal naskah, mungkin gadis itulah yang ingin mengurusnya, jadi dia tenang-tenang saja, berkhayal tentang hal-hal random sambil memandangi genteng lewat jendela. Sesekali ada burung lewat, menghiasi pemandangan.

Ketika pikirannya sampai ke _'buah nanas tumbuh di tanah atau di pohon'_, gadis disebelahnya bangkit sambil memegangi selembar kertas. Cepat sekali, dia belum menghapal—oh jangankan menghapal, judulnya saja tidak tahu. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, boro-boro bicara, Sakura tidak sedikitpun melihat kearahnya. Gadis itu malah bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain dibarisan kedua.

"Karin, ayo kita maju—"

Sadar mulai mengarah kemana, Sasori menangkap lengan Sakura, memaksa perempuan itu untuk bertatap muka dengannya."—Kau tidak berpasangan denganku?" tanya Sasori kebingungan.

"Kau sudah punya pasangan."

"Ha? kapan?"

"…"

Sasori mengendurkan dan menarik kembali tangannya. "Kau kenapa, Noharu?" Dikarenakan minimnya pengetahuan akan perempuan dan segala kerumitan mereka, ia tidak sengaja membuat wajah khawatir yang lugu. Siapapun yang melihatnya, tidak sampai hati untuk marah.

Keimutannya bukan sesuatu yang dikarang, tapi memang sudah mengalir kian di dalam darah. Sebenarnya Sasori marah kalau ada yang bilang dia itu mungil, imut-imut, manis dan sebagainya, bagaimanapun itu dia tetap laki-laki. Tapi karena keseringan dengar yah...udah dibiarin aja.

"Hggh, cepat hapal bagianmu, kuberi waktu lima menit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jumat, Perpustakaan, 11.30 PM**

"Noharu."

"…"

"Ada bebek 10. Kalau di kali 2, berapa hasilnya?"

Tersisa tinggal lima belas menit dari waktu yang diberikan guru bahasa untuk mencari literatur di perpustakaan. Rata-rata seisi X-B sudah selesai dan menghabiskan menit-menit terakhir untuk membaca buku-buku lain seperti komik, bundel majalah lama, atau novel.

Sakura pun sama. Duduk diam dan membaca. Tidak berniat menjauhkan mata dari halaman kesembilan belas () untuk mencari tahu siapa pengusiknya. Padahal dia yakin itu pojokan paling strategis, tapi masih juga di temukan.

Hh, orang itu, dari suaranya juga udah hapal.

"Hasilnya 8, kan yang dua lagi berenang di kali, haha…ha…."

_Ba dum tss._

Dari kantong seragam Sakura mengeluarkan spidol hitam. Tanpa ha he ho menarik tangan laki-laki yang duduk bersila di depannya.

'GARING ABIS.' Tulis Sakura besar-besar di permukaan telapak tangan pengusik ketenangannya, Sasori.

"Shinosuke, kau marah?" Sasori tadinya mau sok bodoh dan menggaruki leher karena kegaringannya, tapi gadis itu cuek, tidak mau peduli samasekali.

Sakura menjawab dengan gelangan kepala, kemudian lanjut membaca. Apa itu, Noharu lah, Shinosuke lah. Lama-lama jadi jantan beneran.

_Dum dum dum._

"Sakura~lihat apa yang kutemukan, resep aneka _cheese cake_~" Chouji datang penuh gembira sampai lantai bergetar, membawa buku bergambar kue-kue yang lezat.

"_Cheese cake_?"

"Iya, tuh di rak-rak sebelah sana ada lagi. _Short cake, roll cake, red velvet, macaroon_."

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadii."

Dalam sekejap mata duo gemar makan itu langsung capcus. Meninggalkan Sasori sendirian di lantai. Berkedip-kedip penuh kepolosan.

Apa barusan dia di acuhkan? Setelah berpikir lelucon dari buku _'1001 lawakan anti mainstream'_ yang ditemukannya diselip-selip buku cerita rakyat, adalah yang termutakhir? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan wajahnya, atau caranya berpakaian. Atau...

Atau...apa? apanya yang tidak benar?

lihatlah, siapa yang mengganggu dan siapa diganggu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori hampir tidak memiliki kebiasaan. Setiap hari akan ada satu hal baru yang dia temukan, kerjakan, dan lupakan. Semakin lama terlarut dalam sesuatu, semakin banyak kenangan yang tercipta. Sasori tidak suka itu. Iya kalau semuanya kenangan yang menyenangkan, yang tidak membuat kepala sakit acapkali mengingatnya.

Kalau sebaliknya?

Dia sering belajar, mengulang-ulang pelajaran. Ketika libur datang, semuanya hilang. Hanya sedikit yang dapat dia ingat waktu masuk sekolah lagi. Lalu...kenapa hal-hal pahit, memalukan, bodoh, semua yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan, yang dia lakukan di masa lampau, bisa dengan terang benderangnya teringat kapanpun dia mau?. Walau katakanlah itu sudah lama terkubur di tumpukan memori.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan manusia?. Mereka diberikan segalanya kecuali kemampuan untuk move on yang kuat. Maka itu lah banyak manusia ingin lupa ingatan. Tetapi takut kalau kenangan indah ikut terhapus juga.

Untuk kasus Sasori, dia juga takut.

Takut beban pikirannya bertambah, takut diperdaya oleh kesenangan sesaat lalu tersiksa dikemudian hari. Untuk itu dia berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Supaya ingatannya tidak dipenuhi sampah, hanya yang berguna, dan menyenangkan saja.

kebiasaan menciptakan zona aman, zona aman membuat kita lemah, karena pada dasarnya kita, lagi-lagi adalah manusia.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi kalau bukan dia yang mencari kenangan itu, melainkan datang sendiri? Apa yang terjadi kalau dia akhirnya punya kebiasaan, yang bahkan dia tidak pernah minta?. Tidak bisa dihentikan pada waktu seharusnya, tetapi malah hilang disaat zona aman itu sudah terkecap rasanya.

Waktu Sakura berhenti bicara padanya, dia kira itu adalah suatu keuntungan. Waktu Sakura tidak lagi berada di sekitarnya, dia kira itulah keajaiban yang ditunggu-tunggu. Waktu Sakura memberi jarak beberapa senti pada meja mereka, dia kira itu tantangan baru untuk menangkap alat tulis yang menggelinding.

Tapi waktu Sakura dikelilingi banyak laki-laki dan bermain bermacam-macam game dikelas, dia tidak berpikir apa-apa, hanya saja, telapak tangannya basah. Semacam...

Gelisah?

waktu Sakura menggelengkan kepala saat dirinya meminjam headset, tetapi giliran Naruto yang pinjam langsung di beri. Dia juga tidak berpikir apa-apa, hanya saja, tanpa sadar dia menggertak-gertakkan gigi.

Puncaknya adalah sewaktu Sakura menolak mentah-mentah yoghurt stroberi yang akhirnya terbeli, setelah membujuk lama Kurenai Sensei di kantin agar mau mengalah padanya. Kau tahu, dia '_hanya_' memikirkannya sepanjang hari. Mata mengantuknya bertambah sayu saat meneguk habis yoghurt itu sendirian.

Kalau kebodohan masa lampau adalah perbuatan dirinya sendiri, gampang untuk menyalahkan. Dia sendiri ini, begitu bukan?. Tapi kalau yang seperti sekarang, siapa yang mau dia salahkan? Atas segala ketidaknyamanan ini, dia harus marah kepada siapa?.

Itulah sebabnya dari dulu Sasori berharap terlahir sebagai alien, atau tikus tanah. Agar tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menarik sepotong kertas tebal warna-warni yang terselip di tumpukan buku cetak diatas meja Sasori, ia sudah menahan tangannya tetapi gagal, kertas berdominasi pink itu terlihat begitu atraktif.

_'Ice Cream Baby! Live nation tour_

_Sweet as you!_

_November10th_

_Exclusive at Konoha International Dome'_

"Konser band? _kawaii_..."

Berbingkai renda-renda, tulisan dikertas itu berlatarbelakang sejumlah alat musik yang tertutupi es krim berbagai rasa dan warna, juga wafer coklat.

Sakura tidak pernah pergi ke konser, dan yang satu ini kelihatan sangat menjanjikan. Mungkin kalau pesan tiket online dari sekarang masih sempat. Haruskah dia pergi? ya, hitung-hitung untuk pengalaman. Sebaiknya kertas ini di foto dulu biar aman.

"Hng?..." perhatian Sakura tercurah pada kertas kecil lain yang tidak sengaja ikut tertarik sewaktu mengambil pamflet konser. Setelah dibalik, ternyata itu pas foto 3x4 milik Sasori, yang tersenyum memamerkan sedikit giginya.

Apa...

apa dia harus memotret yang satu ini juga?. Foto itu...cute—ah , tidak-tidak.

"Hei, kau tahu dimana Akasuna Sasori?"

Tombol shutter tidak jadi ditekan Sakura karena ada 'hama' datang mengganggu. Seorang laki-laki yang menenteng satu plastik penuh kertas-kertas karton, datang dan membawa informasi orang hilang. Rasanya Sakura benar-benar malas kalau ditanya-tanyai tentang Sasori, memangnya dia kerja di kantor polisi?

"Nggak."

"Yang benar? Tapi orang-orang bilang kau—"

"—pacarnya, begitu? Dengar ya, aku ini bukan anjing pelacak. Cari sendiri sana!" Sakura melemparkan _death glare_ panas. Mata laki-laki itu langsung pedih karena ditatap sedemikian sadisnya, serasa mau terbakar kalau tidak cepat dialihkan ke objek lain.

"I-iya, aku cari sendiri deh." Dia berlalu sambil mengucek-kucek mata. Berpikir jangan-jangan radiasi yang diterimanya bisa menyebabkan kebutaan.

Usai memotret kertas pamflet berukuran 20x10 cm itu, Sakura mengintip kearah lapangan bola lewat jendela kelasnya. Bohong kalau dia tidak tahu dimana Sasori. Bohong pake banget.

Dia tahu sejak istirahat kedua dimulai, Sasori sudah berada disana, dipinggir lapangan, lengkap dengan garukan tanah dan sekop kecil warna pink.

Jujur ya, Sakura ingiin sekali pergi kesana. Menggelengkan kepala dan mewawancarai kegiatan absurd laki-laki itu seperti biasa. Tetapi, untuk saat ini tidak—err _belum_ bisa, dia ingin berhenti sementara. Untuk membedakan simpati dan ketertarikan, juga memastikan, apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta, atau cuma ilusi.

Kalau tidak memikirkan itu, sebenarnya dia penasaran, apalagi saat Sasori mulai mencabuti rumput, mengendus aroma dan mengamatinya dengan kaca pembesar.

Eh apa?

Sakura tidak tahu ada kaca pembesar, kapan dikeluarkan, terus darimana datangnya? sebenarnya...lagi ngapain sih?

"Astaga, apalagi yang dilakukannya..."

Penyandang nama keluarga Haruno itu yakin, ini tidak benar lagi kalau dia Cuma bisa memperhatikan dari jauh, sebagai jurnalis, hendaknya tidak membawa-bawa perasaan saat bertugas, benarkan? Sakura merasa telah menemukan hipotesa yang tepat, dia bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju lapangan.

Koreksi, untuk saat ini rasa ingin tahunya lebih penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu Mebuki sering menasehati anak perempuannya supaya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kakek Haruno. Alasannya adalah karena _'Kakek sakit'_, _'Kakek ingin istirahat'_ dan _'nanti bisa ketularan'_. Pernah juga karena _'Kakek jelek'_ satu kali. Wajar sih kalau kakek-kakek penyakitan, tapi alasan lain juga ada.

Kakek Haruno adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Mebuki tidak mau anaknya terpengaruh, jadi lebih baik tidak usah dekat-dekat. Tidak usah tahu. Sudah sewajarnya kan orang tua menjauhkan anaknya dari resiko mutasi gen.

Nah, kira-kira apa yang akan Haruno Mebuki lakukan kalau dia tahu, ternyata anak gadis tercintanya bertemu dengan 'reinkarnasi' Kakek Haruno dan melakukan hal-hal gila.

_'Hari ini aku akan memasak rumput.'_

Kelenjar air liur Sakura ada tiga, dan semuanya berfungsi dengan baik saat mulutnya terus terbuka. Terbuka hanya sedikit, tapi cara menutupnya sudah lupa. Apa istilah lainnya umm, ngences.

Saudara-saudara, Sasori bilang dia ingin coba memakan rumput. Dan tidak ada ekspresi lain yang dapat Sakura munculkan, hanya _blank_ dengan bibir yang tidak bisa menutup.

_'Memasak?...masak dimana?'_

_'Di rumahku, mau ikut?'_

_'… '_

_'Kalau kau ikut, berarti namanya wisata kuliner, jalan-jalan dan makan.'_

Sakura mengulang-ulang percakapan mereka di pinggir lapangan. Percakapan singkat yang mampu membuatnya mengangguk tidak ragu, untuk menaiki bus hijau tujuan Ginza. Ke rumah Sasori. Tempat yang selalu ingin dia kunjungi selain rumah kakeknya.

Mungkin dulu waktu bayi Sasori digigit kumbang radio aktif, jadinya sekarang punya imajinasi yang tinggi menjulang, seperti gedung pencakar langit.

Ada orang gila dan bodoh, mereka melakukan hal gila tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi. Resikonya yang paling buruk adalah kematian. Ada orang gila dan pintar, atau bisa dibilang jenius. Mereka melakukan hal gila dengan penuh pikir panjang dan ke-logis-an, jadi resiko yang telah diperkirakan bisa menurun. Kalau Sasori, dia berada ditengah-tengah bodoh dan pintar.

_'Kadang aku tidak bisa membedakannya...'_

Ketika hangat seperti kulit bersentuhan membuat adrenalin gadis itu terpacu, lamunannya pun terpotong. Ternyata Sasori tiba-tiba menariknya turun dari bus. Narik sih narik, tapi jangan ngagetin juga dong.

"Jangan pegang-pegang ish" seakan penuh kuman tangan Sasori di tepis.

Sakura belum sepenuhnya turun, dia masih berdiri di pintu bus. Menundukkan kepala untuk menyamakan pandangannya dengan Sasori, yang sudah duluan turun di halte. Laki-laki itu menarik-narik tali ranselnya tidak sabar, ingin segera pulang dan melakukan eksperimen.

"Apa...kau akan membunuhku dan memakanku? Lalu sisa organ-organku kau jual di _black market_?"

"Kau mau aku melakukannya? boleh."

Suara Sasori yang sangat polos menghantarkan aliran listrik ke sekujur tubuh Sakura, sampai-sampai dia mundur tiga langkah lagi kedalam bus. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Sasori, bisa saja dia benar-benar di makan kan?

"Y-yang benar!"

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo cepat turun."

Sasori mengulurkan tangan, tapi Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau turun. Jadi Laki-laki dengan tinggi tidak sampai 170 cm itu menarik paksa makhluk berkepala pink yang kelamaan berkhayal untuk keluar dari kendaraan umum tumpangan mereka tadi, karena dari telinga Sopir bus yang kumisnya setebal sikat kamar mandi sudah tampak asap-asap, mulai kehabisan kesabaran untuk menyaksikan tingkah polah dua anak remaja di pintu busnya.

Setelah mereka berdua menapakkan kaki ke aspal, pintu otomatis bus itu langsung tertutup, mungkin kalau tidak cepat tadi, Sakura bisa terjepit.

"Hh, makanya jangan ngelamun." Sasori memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong blazer.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, terus memandangi dedaunan dan kerikil di aspal sembari berjalan mengikuti panduan Sasori dari belakang. Dia sedikit menyesal ikut kesini, kenapa tadi mau-maunya. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi makanan ternak.

Belum ada lima menit berjalan mereka ternyata sudah sampai, dekat sekali dari halte. Sebuah rumah besar dan lebar, berwarna cream hampir putih dengan atap merah marun, tidak bertingkat, tapi benar-benar sangat luas. Desainnya sederhana, terkesanjadul malah, tetapi...ada sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang dari luar tertarik. Perasaan ingin mampir, ingin bertandang, dan bercakap-cakap dengan sang tuan rumah, padahal kenal juga nggak. Mungkin karena rumahnya beda sendiri dari tetangga yang lain.

"Apa kau tinggal dengan orangtuamu—mmpf" cepat-cepat Sakura membungkam mulutnya sendiri, keceplosan keceplosan. Dia kan harusnya irit bicara sok jual mahal. Pokoknya. Nggak. Boleh. Tanya-tanya. TAHAN.

"Tidak, tapi mereka tinggal di dekat sini" laki-laki itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci.

Gluk, Sakura menelan saliva. Orangtua Sasori? Kira-kira seperti apa ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita bukan pemamah biak."

"Tapi kita termasuk mamalia."

Ternyata waktu Sasori bilang ingin memasak rumput lapangan sekolah, itu bukan lelucon. Di atas meja makan ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk campuran tepung beras, tepung terigu, bawang merah, bawang putih, serta garam dan gula. Setelah gumpal-gumpal di adonan hilang, rumput lapangan yang telah di cuci bersih pun di campurkan.

"Kau...kelainan jiwa ya.." Sakura yang duduk di kursi meja makan tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya lagi.

"Kelainan jiwa itu, kalau aku keluar rumah telanjang-telanjang." Dengan hati-hati Sasori memasukkan rumput-rumput yang sudah ditepungi ke wajan berisi minyak panas.

Sebelum rumput goreng, sudah ada dua _'sajian istimewa'_ lain yang dimasak chef Sasori, rumput sayur bening dan tumis rumput saus tiram. Semuanya tidak berporsi banyak, jadi masaknya juga cepat.

Empat helai rumput sebesar jari telunjuk yang di goreng Sasori telah berubah warna jadi kecoklatan, tanda-tanda sudah boleh diangkat. Dengan cekatan rumput-rumput itu dia tiriskan.

Gluk, Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri—lagi. musik-musik horor terputar untuk menjadi latar belakang Sasori yang membawa nampan berisi lima mangkuk porslen kecil—err yang dua kosong. Isyarat untuk pindah tempat dari dapur. Sakura mengikutinya dengan penuh aura negatif, tangan kiri air mineral, tangan kanan air mineral. Iya, air semua.

"Manusia tidak memiliki enzim selulosa, jadi tidak bisa mencerna rumput. Kita boleh makan semua ini asal jangan ditelan, kunyah-kunyah saja, oke?"

Sasori berhenti, meletakkan nampannya diatas meja lesehan ruang tamu dan langsung duduk di lantai, lalu menyiapkan dua pasang sumpit bambu.

"Udah tahu nggak bisa dicerna, masih juga di makan..." dada Sakura berdebar-debar, astaga, ini kuliner ekstrim. Apa dia akan mati nanti? Mereka memang mamalia, tapi bukan herbivora. Lagi dan lagi, dia meneguk saliva. Tante Akasuna, apa salahmu mengandung.

"Aku cuma penasaran rasanya sepertiapa, ayo bersama-sama." Sasori memberikan perempuan itu sepasang sumpit bambu penuh percaya diri. Menunjuk mangkuk sayur bening rumput sebagai yang pertama.

"_Itadakimasu_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"IIIH, RASA APA INI!"

"Eekk...blerghhh..."

Mereka berdua merasakan sensasi paling spektakuler yang pernah ada, perbedaannya, sebelum memuntahkan rumputnya Sasori tertawa. Mungkin benar dia sudah gila.

Setelah meneguk air, mereka makan dari mangkuk kedua, tumis rumput saus tiram, dan sesampainya di lidah, tidak ada komentar keluar, begitu aneh untuk diakui, tumis ini lumayan enak, mungkin karena berbumbu, bentuknya juga tidak lagi seperti rumput.

"Heh, jangan di telan." Sasori mengingatkan Sakura yang diam-diam sepertinya suka masakannya. Pulang sekolah, lapar. Makan yang seperti ini jadi ingat masakan rumahan. Tapi Sakura masih ingin tinggal di bumi, jadi tumisan itu dikeluarkannya lagi.

Yang paling terakhir adalah rumput goreng, sambil memejamkan mata Sakura memasukkannya ke mulut. Seketika emeraldnya terbuka lebar, kaget dengan rasa gurih dan renyah di indra pengecapnya, seperti keripik.

"Astaga, ini enak...mm"

"Awas, jangan keterusan. Kau lupa itu apa."

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya, sekilas menggumamkan_ 'Gochisousama'_ walau yang dimakan tidak jelas apa, semoga perutnya baik-baik saja. Sistem pencernaan, berjuanglah!.

"Orang paling aneh diseluruh alam semesta ini, adalah kau, Sasori." Dalam hatinya Sakura menambahkan _'dan aku tertular'_. Sebagai jawaban, si laki-laki berambut merah memutar matanya, merasa tuduhan itu tidak benar.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan yang lebih gila dari makan rumput?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hm..," Sasori menggigit bibir atas dan bawah bersamaan. "sekitar dua, tiga tahun lalu aku pernah membuat resolusi _'akan memanjat pohon yang sangat tinggi_'. Apalah arti resolusi kalau sepanjang tahun diam saja, jadi aku benar-benar melakukannya. Tinggi pohon itu sekitar 18 meter dan aku berhasil naik ke dahan paling atas. Ng..masalahnya, aku tidak tahu caranya turun..."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu seseorang di bawah melihatku dan menelepon truk pemadam kebakaran, yah...besoknya aku masuk koran, tamat."

"Masuk koran? serius? Ahaha dasar bodoh."

Kekehan Sakura tidak bisa berhenti ketika Sasori mengambil dan memamerkan selembar kertas koran dari rak-rak buku ruang tamu, artikel paling atas berjudul _'pria malang memanjat dan tidak bisa turun lagi' _dan di paragraf awal terdapat kalimat _'seorang laki-laki berinisial AS'_. Ternyata bukan bualan, tahun di tanggalnya juga asli. Baru tahu, ternyata ada seseorang yang mau menyimpan koran berisi berita memalukan tentang dirinya.

Mata sayu Sasori membentuk bulan sabit, lucu rasanya melihat Sakura ketawa-ketawa sampai keluar air mata, jangan-jangan selama ini melawak adalah bakat terpendamnya.

Beberapa menit setelah '_tampil_' di acara master chef, laki-laki itu mulai kegerahan. Ternyata dia belum lepas dasi, yang artinya juga belum ganti baju. Biasanya sepulang sekolah, dia langsung ganti atasan ke kaus, dan celana pendek yang nyaman untuk di rumah.

"Ajarkan aku pakai dasi sepertimu.."

Belum lagi longgar, aksi melepas dasi itu dihentikan. Sakura heran, bagaimana bentuk dasi Sasori bisa begitu simetris, sementara setiap pagi dia menyisihkan waktu lima belas menit untuk memakai dasi dan hasilnya selalu segitiga, paling keren trapesium. Dimana letak kesalahannya.

'_Eh, nah nah~, udah lupa sama sok jual mahalnya. Kemana tadi yang katanya mau irit bicara'_. _Inner_ Sakura memulai pertengkaran, untuk menghindari salah tingkah, _outter_ Sakura usahakan tetap _stay cool_.

"Kemarilah." Sasori menarik simpul dasinya, menyuruh gadis itu duduk berhadapan.

Karena cukup sulit, Sasori memberikan intruksi pelan-pelan, bagian yang lebih panjang silangkan ke yang pendek, lalu ditarik, ada juga yang harus diselipkan diantara silangan. Semua itu oke sampai Sasori menunjukkan bagaimana bentuknya bisa jadi segi empat yang rapi, tarik sana tarik sini, kepala Sakura berputar-putar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, terlalu cepat." Sakura melepas dasinya frustasi, mulai dari awal lagi.

Karena geram, Sasori duduk mendekat untuk memakaikan sendiri dasi berwarna biru itu.

Seharusnya saat ini Sakura memperhatikan dengan benar bagaimana simpul-simpul itu dibuat, seharusnya lebih gampang karena dipakaikan. Tapi jarak Sasori yang begitu dekat membuatnya sulit berpikir, kemana tadi? Ujung yang mana yang di tarik?. Kepalanya tambah berputar-putar.

Apalagi ini hampir jam setengah empat sore dan wangi Sasori masih sama seperti di pagi hari. Pokoknya Sakura jadi sadar kalau yang didepannya itu anak laki-laki.

"Sasori...aku suka.. "

Ha! Sakura mulai lupa diri, ini pasti karena posisinya yang entah sejak kapan berada ditengah-tengah kaki Sasori, seperti terkurung disitu. Wajah laki-laki itu jadi lebih dekat lagi dari sebelumnya. Ide siapa tadi minta diajarkan pakai dasi.

"Ng?"

"Par-parfum, ermm wangi di lehermu...aku suka"

Sasori menekuk alis "Memang parfummu seperti apa.."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu Sasori meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura, mencari-cari aroma yang mulai hilang di tengkuk gadis itu. Karena agak lama tidak berdekatan, dia mulai lupa Sakura tercium seperti apa.

Gadis itu tengah berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan gelitikan napas dilehernya, sebelum Sasori memiringkan kepala, melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

"Eh?..."

Ada ketidakpercayaan bahwa waktu masih bergulir saat Sasori menagkup sebelah wajah Sakura, kemudian mendaratkan sesuatu yang lembut di pipi kirinya.

Sebuah kecupan ringan.

Memang sebentar, tapi tidak buru-buru.

"Maaf, wangimu yang seperti permen itu membuatku lapar."

'_Ap-apa?'_

"Ngomong-ngomong soal lapar, hari ini aku ulang tahun, akan kuteraktir makanan sungguhan. Tapi _delivery _ya. Pesanlah sesuatu, apa saja boleh."

Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan tangan dari pipi, terus mengusap-usapnya sampai lama. Apa lapar boleh dijadikan alasan untuk mencium orang lain? Dan bukannya...

"Ulang tahun? kenapa...tidak pergi merayakannya dengan...pacarmu?"

Tidak ada keterkejutan di mata Sasori. Tentang bagaimana caranya Sakura tahu, karena itu benar dia diam saja, dan semakin merapatkan duduknya. Hingga wajah mereka terpisahkan sedikit saja jarak.

"Dia marah padaku, entah kenapa. Aku...tidak tahu sebabnya." Lewat pandangan mereka yang sejajar, yang entah tinggal berapa senti lagi, Sasori mencoba mengirim pertanyaan sederhana, _'apa salahku?_', tapi sepertinya tidak tertangkap.

"Sudah coba meneleponnya?"

Sakura merasa tidak boleh berhenti bicara, karena kepalanya membuat kesimpulan baru; ternyata dia sangat menyukai Sasori. Lebih dari yang di perkirakan.

Begitu sukanya sampai berani membayangkan, seandainya...dia adalah pacar Sasori, dia pasti akan sangat sedih, ketika tahu laki-laki itu bisa dengan mudahnya mencium orang lain. Yang bukan siapa-siapa. Membagi sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh dibagi dengan alasan yang sepele.

Suka sampai dia merasa tidak pantas, tidak seharusnya senang, karena meski hanya di pipi kecupan itu bukan miliknya.

"Tidak di angkat." Sasori meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja lagi sesaat setelah suara operator menyambut telinganya.

"Lebih baik temui dia," Sakura berdiri, mencabut charger dan ponselnya dari stop kontak di dinding ruangan "uangmu, simpan saja, tidak usah mentraktirku. Aku mau pulang."

"Dan oh, selamat ulang tahun, Sasori." Lanjutnya.

Ketika gadis itu pergi, Sasori cuma berdiri saja, tidak mengantarnya ke halte, atau ke pintu rumah. Tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan, atau sekedar _'hati-hati di jalan'_.

Sasori gila. Mungkin itu ada benarnya. Atau mungkin harus berbuat gila dulu baru seseorang mau berhenti mengabaikannya, mendatanginya, bicara padanya. Menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti _'apa kau pernah makan telur angsa'_ supaya ada topik pembicaraan.

Tersenyum untuknya.

Tanpa harus di minta.

Iya, manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sok tahu. Mereka senang menerka dan membuat teori sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wekekekekekekkeke.

**ReginaIsMe16** : seberapa yakin kamu. HM? Haha. Eh ini regina idol bukan, mbaak saya ngefans.

**Mayu Tachibana** : rasa es krim melon itu hanyalah fiktif belaka, sebab author pun belum pernah menjilatnya.

: wah..wah…kamu telah mendapatkan gelar sebagai pembaca fanfic di angkot tergigih tahun ini.*kasih piala.

**Kimura Megumi** : huf huf huf pasti capek ya marathon, *kasih air minum

**Kumada Chiyu** : Iya juga ya, baiklah titiknya akan di tambah. Jadi lebih banyak lagee mmueheheheee*evil laugh

**ErinMizuna-Verillisa** : sebenarnya,..pacar sasori itu adalah, saya sendiri. Jeng jeng jeng jeng.

**emak-kun** : Et dah, ade emakk*cium tangan. mane aje lu, cie gaul bener ade emak-emak baca ff ye. Mak, emak dimari terus yak :* . yah, inilah akibat kebanyakan nonton sctv.

**owie** : authornya memiliki hormon estrogen. Yang cukup banyak.

**ryuva** : Komo dari komodo ditambah ri. Begitchu.

**crispy n yummy** : iya, kamu benar, horee.

**Hikari Niel** : light,..hikari…cahaya.. ada lagunya tuh, _cahaya cinta perlahan menyilaukan__. _Itulah mimpi kehidupan kedua. Mimpi itu, dari mana datangnya… haaaa bertarunglah dragonball*udah woy udah. selai sachet hanyalah fiktif belaka, kalau ada yang produksi berarti harus bayar royalti sama akuw :3. Mama niel ada 5? Be-berarti papa…huaaaah T.T katakan niel, mama yang keberapa*berderai air mata

**Eysha CherryBlossom** : sebenarnya, yang memeluk sasori adalah, aku. Jeng jeng jeng jeng. Nggak papa, banyak nanya itu baik.*puk puk

**monalisauchiha** : request? T.T semua pengetikan ini hanyalah coba-coba. Kasih ide dong tentang apa, haha.

**00** : beneran? Baca fic ini berulang2. Wah wah. Kamu layak mendapatkan medali ini*kalungkan. Maaf, karena Pertanyaannya banyak banget author sudah pingsan, ini saudaranya yang ngetik balesan review.

**panda9** : Hiih, kalo sama dei nanti jadinya cucok dong. Melambai lambai

**338 **: YEEYY.

**panda9 **lagi : panda aku disinii *muncul dari semak-semak.

Perhatian-perhatian, author belum pernah makan rumput, dan disarankan jangan dimakan. Tapi kalo kepengen juga, dari jauh author doakan semoga sehat selalu.

Amiin.

dan meskipun ultahnya seminggu lagi, ngucapinnya dari sekarang aja, happy birthday Sasorii! yang ke.. yang..um...keberapa ya. ah sudalah itu.

_Bagi yang pengen_ liat 'kira-kira' pas foto 3x4 nya Sasori itu kaya apa, cek link di bio ya. Emang sampe segitu doang gambarnya, scanner ada tapi yaudah pake hp aja, haha. -_-

Ibu-ibu sekalian, apakah berkenan untuk menulis review? *udah kaya buku tamu kawinan


	9. Chapter 9

"_Apakah aku adalah orang yang membosankan?"_

"_Sangat."_

"_Apa suatu hari kau akan meninggalkanku karena itu?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Bisa jadi,"_

_._

_._

_._

"…_kalau kau tidak punya niat untuk berubah."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Cerita dan bahasa yang lebay/Mengarah ke reverse harem

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan Ma, yang itu di buang saja."

Sabaku Karura hampir menjatuhkan piring porselen putihnya ke lantai. Hampir saja menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil kalau tidak cepat di tangkap. Reflek yang bagus, coba dulu dia jadi atlit. Ah masa muda.

"Bakteri dari orang itu bisa menular ke kita."

"Gaara, kau sudah menyiramnya dengan air mendidih, sekarang harus dibuang? Tahu satu ini berapa harganya?"

Wanita cantik itu lebih ekstra hati-hati memasukkan piringnya ke rak kaca _'Huh. Enak aja piringku mau dibuang' _katanya dalam hati. Kalau dia membeli selusin, waktu dia mati pun harus tetap selusin.

Gaara sebenarnya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dari kamar mandi, ia mengusap-usap rambut basah dengan handuk kecil. Niatnya terurung untuk mengganti piring itu dengan uang, kalau memang benar mahal bisa habis uang jajannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk beberapa hari ini Gaara membeli shampo pembunuh kutu khusus—_untuk manusia_—yang cukup mahal. Alasannya bukan karena dia berkutu, tapi karena orang itu mengusap-usap kepalanya, dengan tangan kotornya.

Orang itu datang dan membaui sekujur tubuhnya dengan asap cerutu. Gaara tidak butuh _fogging_, dia bukan nyamuk. Dan hal itu membuatnya mandi dengan cairan antiseptik, tiga kali sehari. Mudah-mudahan kulitnya tidak mengelupas.

Sepanjang makan malam itu hanya satu suap saja yang berhasil masuk ke mulutnya dan tertelan. Padahal semua lauknya enak. Ah bukan, bukan karena lauknya, tapi dengan siapa dia makan.

Hh, kalau saja Ibunya memberi tahu diamana racun tikus berbentuk beras itu di simpan.

Gaara bersih dan wangi sekali sekarang, dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Bahkan kuku-kukunya pun berkilau. Setidaknya untuk sesaat, tubuh yang bersih bisa membuatnya lupa tentang '_kotoran_' yang masuk ke rumahnya.

Mendadak ada tepukan keras di bahu Gaara yang terasa sampai ke tulang "Ei, dengar suara bel itu? Sana bukakan pintu."

Ternyata dari tadi sambil mengeringkan rambut dia melamun, sampai tidak dengar ada bel. Tapi pedas juga tepukan Ibunya.

Kini ia tidak lagi memindahkan air dari rambut ke handuk, tapi sibuk mengusap-usap bahunya yang panas. Pasrah saja disuruh membuka pintu.

Tapi…handel pintunya kenapa terasa lebih berat ya. Pelan-pelan sekali Gaara memutar kunci.

_Cklek_

Gaara mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu, lalu matanya dikuasai warna merah muda.

"…Sakura?"

"Maaf mengganggu, aku datang untuk mengantar oleh-oleh. Err dan bertemu Bibi."

Ah, pantas saja, ada mantan datang. Itu lebih parah dari _sales door to door_ penjual obat penghancur lemak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum di wajah Karura begitu mengembang saat dia berjalan sambil membawa nampan hitam berisi teh dan camilan untuk tamunya, Sakura. Kapan terakhir kali anak itu datang ya, maksudnya sengaja main ke rumahnya, sendirian seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Bibi tidak usah repot." Sakura agak kalap ketika nampan itu di taruh di meja ruang tamu, camilannya banyak sekali, memang kecil-kecil tapi beragam.

"Ah tidak. Membawa _Omiyage_ sebanyak itu, pasti Sakura-chan lah yang repot."

"Tou-san baru pulang dari Kiri dan membawa banyak _gyoza_. Kata Kaa-san Bibi suka sekali makan _gyoza, _jadi untuk Bibi di lebihkan, hehe."

"Aduh, sekali lagi terimakasih, jadi makin sungkan." Karura ingat, itu sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia makan gyoza, apalagi gyoza dari Kiri. Orang-orang dari luar daerah pun sengaja singgah kesana hanya untuk membeli makanan itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala "Jangan Bibi, yang itu tidak usah dipikirkan." Dia mulai mengambil dan mencicipi kerenyahan kue beras rasa rumput laut.

" Ngmm! Bibi juga baru manggang _cake_, nanti bawa pulang ya."

Anggukan senang mewakili Sakura atas ucapan _mau_ dan _terimakasih_. Rugi kalau menolak _cake _buatan Ibu Gaara, rugi. Harusnya ya, Bibi ini buka toko kue, pasti laku keras. Lalu berat badan Sakura naik karena jadi pengunjung nomor satu.

Karura meletakkan tangannya di pangkuan Sakura "Sering-sering ya main kemari. Kapan saja boleh, untuk Kamu pintu selalu terbuka."

Sakura senang, ia mengangguk lagi, tapi kini matanya terarah ke tangan Ibu Gaara. Yang kanan disembunyikan dibawah yang kiri.

Yang kanan itu…

Selalu menjadi misteri bagi Sakura. Sejak awal bertemu, Bibi Karura sudah kehilangan lebih dari separuh ruas-ruas jari telunjuk kanannya.

Tapi Gaara melarangnya untuk bertanya, juga terlihat keberatan untuk menjelaskan. Bukanya Sakura tidak suka, punya masalah, terganggu atau apalah itu, bukan. Maksudnya, kalau dia tidak boleh bersimpati, setidaknya beri tahu, ada apa, kenapa, bagaimana bisa.

Tapi sampai detik ini, Gaara tidak mengklarifikasi apapun. Kalau di pikir-pikir, itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu. Sakura putuskan untuk melupakannya saja.

"Bibi, aku ke kamar mandi ya."

"Aa, pakai yang di lantai dua, yang dibawah belum selesai di perbaiki."

Dengan suara pelan Sakura mengiyakannya. Langsung saja menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua. Sementara Ibu Gaara sibuk mengeluarkan empat bungkus _gyoza_ dari _paper bag_ dan membawanya ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ginza, 12.17 PM**

"Hei cantik, apa aku mengganggu?"

Telinga Sasori tersambung ke kabel _earphone. _Awalnya men-_shuffle_ lagu-lagu tapi dia bosan, ditambah lagi koleksi lagu 'normal'nya tidak banyak. Karena lebih dari 70% lagu dalam ponselnya adalah _background song _kartun, lagu daerah, dan lagu anak-anak. _Opening_ Teletubbies kesukaannya sudah diputar sepanjang hari kemarin, serasa kehabisan lagu sekarang. Ini rahasia, tolong jangan disebarkan.

Jadi, dia menelepon seseorang yang belakangan ini susah di hubungi. Jempol Sasori hampir copot untuk mengetik puluhan pesan dan menekan tombol 'panggil', tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Tampaknya sibuk sekali. Barulah sekarang teleponnya di angkat.

"Aku sangat, sangat kesepian."

_POK!_

Sambil terus mendengarkan respon lawan bicara, bakat ninja Sasori membuatnya sigap untuk memukul lalat yang berkeliaran di dapur dengan tepokan. Ia lalu membawa jenazah lalat itu ke halaman belakang, untuk diberi makan ke venus _fly trap_nya. Itu, yang tanaman karnivora itu lho. Dulu Sasori beli bibitnya dari oknum mencurigakan yang lewat didepan rumah, seharga 4500 yen. Dan ternyata itu mahal sekali, dia kena tipu, di toko tanaman dekat sekolah hanya 2000 yen.

'_Apa yang terjadi?' _Suara dari seberang telepon terdengar khawatir. Berpikir Sasori sakit atau apa, belakangan ini virus ebola mewabah memang.

"Ngg, bisa kita bertemu? Sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membasuh tangan, Sakura bersumpah mendengar bunyi-bunyi meragukan dari ruangan di sebelah kamar mandi. Bukan yang angker seperti di filem horror memang, lebih ke desahan _'hah hah hah'. _Menurutmu, itu apa?

"Apaan ya…" Sakura berbisik pada sikat gigi dan sabun.

Dan fakta yang membuatnya tambah curiga, Itu kamar Gaara. Insting detektif swastanya bilang ini harus di pastikan.

Untuk meminimalisir suara langkah kakinya, Sakura merangkak. Tadinya mau tiarap tapi bisa-bisa bunyi yang dibuatnya makin banyak. Pintu kamar mandi dan kamar Gaara bersebelahan, kalau tidak pelan-pelan pasti kedengaran. Lagi pula dia bukan tentara.

Sakura berpikir itu keajaiban karena ternyata pintu kamar Gaara tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, ada celah kecil yang pas sekali untuk mengintip. Ia tahu ini riskan, tapi ya sudahlah, kalau nantinya kena serangan jantung karena menyaksikan hal yang '_kurang pantas_', dia err, siap.

Dari celah itu samar-samar Sakura bisa melihat meja belajar Gaara yang tertata rapi, lemari baju warna hitam, dan makhluk kecil yang melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas tempat tidur berseprai abu-abu.

_'Corgi? Gaara punya peliharaan baru!'_

Demi sarang burung walet, ternyata itulah sumber suara desahan. Mata Sakura berbinar cerah, persis seperti lampu _emergency_. Hewan itu sangat imut, kecil dan lincah, irit, gesit, desainnya dinamis—eh anjing apa motor.

Hei, itu seekor puppy!

Kelewat _excited_, adalah yang terfatal bagi gadis itu, tanpa sadar dia terus merangkak masuk ke dalam tempat terlarang, terbutakan oleh imutnya anak anjing berbadan panjang yang terus menjulurkan lidah.

"AH!"

_Blam!_

Akibatnya dahi Sakura terhantam keras pintu yang tiba-tiba di tutup, tubuhnya pun otomatis terjungkal kebelakang. Realita telah datang menjemput.

"akh.."

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MASUK, AKU LAGI GANTI CELANA!" Gaara terkejut sekaligus malu campur marah, berani teriak keras karena tahu itu bukan Ibunya. Bayangkan saja, lagi memilah milih celana untuk di pakai, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menerobos masuk. Kalau lengkap tanpa kurang satu apapun sih oke, lah ini. Harta karunnya bisa-bisa terkspose.

Sebenarnya habis mandi sudah pakai baju, tapi setelah membukakan pintu untuk 'tamu'nya entah kenapa Gaara tergerak untuk ganti lagi. Ke yang lebih bagus, lebih keren, lebih tampan. Pokoknya baju rumahan terkece.

Hah, sekarang itu tidak penting lagi, asal saja pakai yang manapun. Ini darurat, barusan ada yang terbentur pintunya begitu keras. Mudah-mudahan nggak gegar otak.

Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya cepat, dan menyaksikan seorang perempuan duduk membatu di lantai, tidak berhenti memegangi dahi dengan kedua tangan.

"Makanya, kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu. Kebiasaan." Laki-laki bermata panda itu ikut duduk di bawah, mencari-cari dimana wajah Sakura.

Lain dari ucapan, sebenarnya Gaara merasa bersalah, dia kaget dan reflek membanting pintu. Itu pasti sakit sekali, tak lama lagi dahi gadis itu pasti berubah warna, memar dari dalam.

"Ih, siapa juga yang mau masuk."

"Sudahlah, keningmu itu buktinya."

Semenjak terbentur, selera untuk berdebat Sakura menurun. Kalau dibuat pie chart, mungkin 90% nya karena kepalanya tidak bisa berfungsi, berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya seperti dipukul palu raksasa.

"Gaara, sakit.." agaknya pertahanan Sakura melemah, ada nada manja yang tidak sengaja ikut keluar. Disudut matanya pun ada sedikit air menumpuk karena menahan ringisan. Sampai menangis itu berarti memang sakit kan?

"Iya iya, maaf. Masuklah, biar kuobati"

Gaara menuntun Sakura perlahan masuk ke kamarnya. Ingat terakhir kali dia keseleo, ada gel untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, kalau tidak salah bisa di gunakan untuk memar juga.

Gadis itu tidak menolak memang, tapi sesampainya di dalam kamar Gaara kakinya agak lemas. Wangi ruangan itu, tidak berubah. Kekesatan lantai, bahkan cara bantal dan guling disusun, masih sama. Semua masih seperti dulu.

Saat gel bening yang dingin dioleskan ke keningnya Sakura meringis, dan Gaara meniupi keningnya kasihan. Padahal tidak ada gunanya juga ditiupi.

"IQ mu pasti menurun." Gaara menyimpan kembali gel itu ke laci kecil di atas meja belajar, kemudian melipat tangan di dada.

"Apa lagi sih."

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba masuk sambil merangkak? Aku kira hantu."

Sakura memajukan bibir bawah "Itu.." ia menunjuk anjing berbulu coklat dan putih di atas tempat tidur Gaara, anjing jenis corgi yang super aktif.

"Aa..," Gaara mengerti maksudnya "Brown-kun, _kochi_."

'…'

Yang di panggil-panggil Brown-kun itu, karena masih kecil belum mengerti, berguling-guling saja tidak beranjak, bahkan mungkin tidak tahu namanya sendiri. Karena itu Gaara mendatangi tempat tidurnya, menepuk kecil kasurnya untuk menyuruh Sakura duduk bersama.

"Brown-kun, duduk." Perintah dari mulut Gaara membuatnya seolah jadi tuan yang keren, tapi sepertinya tidak berefek, anjing itu malah berputar mengejar ekor sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh, dipanggil nama saja tidak tahu, apalagi duduk. Yang berkurang IQ nya itu kau, Gaara."

Lidah Sakura sengaja di julurkan untuk menambah rasa kesal Gaara. Siapa tahu laki-laki itu akan mencekiknya, Sakura siaga. Pintu terbuka lebar, tinggal lari yang kencang, beres.

Tapi jauh dari namanya di cekik, Gaara tidak. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu. Pelan-pelan sekali, berpikir mungkin saja rambut Sakura bisa rontok karenanya.

"Kau makin jago berdebat denganku sekarang, siapa yang mengajari? Hm? Sasori?"

Mata hijau Gaara menyiratkan kerinduan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya di tunjukkan. Mungkin mengelus kepala saja sudah cukup. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia sadar, jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura semakin jauh. Untuk sekedar mengobrol saja tidak pernah lagi, padahal dulu yang selalu menanyakan kabar, selalu SMS duluan, memaruh dua makanan walau cuma sekeping biskuit, mengingatkannya untuk berhemat dan jangan terlalu banyak beli komik, mengaitkan kancing teratas seragamnya kalau dia lupa, adalah Sakura.

"Hh, dia itu…meskipun kita nonton _animal planet_ 100 jam pun, tetap tidak bisa di mengerti."

"Ha?"

"Kalau harus memilih antara saus tomat dan saus sambal, maka Sasori itu mayonaise. Dia itu telur ayam kampung yang di erami ayam eropa."

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Sama, hahaha."

Apa sih. Itu dua susunan kata yang di keluarkan otak Gaara. Mayonaise? Ayam kampung? Heh. Tapi tidak di pungkiri dia pun geli. Tapi itu artinya gadis ini, benar-benar..

"Berubah,"

Anjing corgi bernama Brown mulai terbiasa dengan Sakura, karena tubuhnya di endus dan bajunya di gigit-gigit kecil "Apanya berubah?" gadis itu menarik ujung kardigannya supaya tidak sobek.

"Kau, Sakura. Kau sudah berubah, kau jadi lucu. Dan kau tidak pernah melucu."

Alis Sakura naik sebelah, dia memangku Brown supaya berhenti mengigiti bajunya. Dia menarik napas panjang-panjang, memasang ekspresi terganggu. Lucu dalam hal baik atau buruk?.

"Aku tidak berubah."

"Kau iya, aku yang bilang."

"Aku bukan ultraman. Tssah" Sakura membuat pose pembasmi kejahatan _( masukkan sound effect 'jeng jeng' disini)_

"Aih..."

"Hahahahaha"

"Aku serius."

'_Tuh kan beda' _ucap Gaara dalam hati. Sakuranya tidak pernah seperti ini. Rasanya aneh, seperti orang lain saja. Eh tunggu, itu bukan Sakura'nya' lagi. Itu Sakura milik orang lain, wajar juga kalau berubah.

"Oiya? Masa~" Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Gaara. Hal yang selalu di larang oleh laki-laki itu, duduk saja yang boleh asal jangan rebahan, karena Sakura pasti ngantuk dan tidur di kasurnya sampai lama. Malah pernah dulu sampai jam delapan malam, hasilnya adalah omelan Haruno Mebuki selama dua hari.

Yak, benar sekali, mata Sakura mulai berat. Tempat tidur Gaara yang salah, sudah nyaman, wangi jeruk, sepreinya lembut dan sejuk lagi. Jadinya cocok untuk di tiduri. Err, kesannya kenapa jadi cabul. Ah bodo amat.

"Hei, jangan tidu—aah, tidur beneran kan. Ck." Salah. Ini salahnya yang membiarkan Sakura dekat-dekat kasur. Dari jaman mesolitikum juga, yang namanya Sakura itu asal udah naik ke tempat tidurnya pasti molor.

"Hh, menyusahkan saja."

Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum keluar kamar, suara Ibunya dari lantai bawah mulai bising, meneriakkan _'Gaara, Gaara'_ beberapa kali. Hah, pasti minta tolong di ambilkan peralatan masak lagi. Atau mungkin ada kecoa terbang.

"Guk !"

Tidak lama setelah Gaara pergi, Brown mulai menjilati punggung tangan satyu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu sampai basah. Beberapa detik kemudian, anjing itu sesak napas karena di paksa masuk dalam dekapan Sakura.

"Ngk, kaing! Kaing!"

Gadis itu sebenarnya masih terjaga. Soal ngantuk itu memang benar, tapi dia memilih jangan sampai ketiduran. Alasannya, satu karena ini kamar Gaara, dua sebentar lagi dia mau pulang, tiga perutnya keroncongan.

"Uf, di sini ada yang bisa dimakan nggak ya.."

Sakura melepaskan brown, bangun dan memeriksa detil kamar Gaara, sudut-sudutnya, rak-rak sampai tumpukan laci. Lama tapi tidak sia-sia, dia menemukan toples bening kecil di atas meja belajar Gaara, isinya wafer vanila berlapis.

"Nah ini! Minta sedikit boleh kan hihi."

Tanpa malu-malu Sakura mencomot wafer vanila itu. Bunyi 'krauk-krauk' kecil keluar, tapi… kenapa ya rasa wafer itu agak sedikit aneh, kerenyahannya juga tidak terasa. Apalagi krim vanila di sela-sela lapisan wafer, manisnya beda. Sakura entah kenapa was-was, dia terlanjur makan dua wafer.

Ia menepuk kedua telapak tanngan untuk menghilangkan serpihan wafer, menutup toples itu dan mengembalikan ke tempat asalnya.

Sakura berusaha menghiraukan sensasi aneh di perutnya dan bermain bersama Brown. Tapi anjing kecil itu bersembunyi di bawah meja, mungkin pelukan Sakura tadi terlalu kuat, Brown jadi trauma. Hh, siapa dulu yang mendoakan Sakura jadi pegulat waktu masih bayi.

"Eii, jangan,..takut, sinih…hh,"

Niat Sakura yang semula ingin mengembalikan kepercayaan Brown sirna. Perutnya tidak enak, kenapa ya, apa karena makan wafer barusan? Bukan mulas, bukan apa, bayangkan saja aja seseorang yang menguncang-guncang perutmu, pokonya tidak enak. Leher dan lidahnya pun terasa aneh.

Dia naik ke tempat tidur Gaara lagi, lama berdiri membuatnya panas dingin. Mungkin tidur sungguhan bisa mengobatinya. Semoga ketika bangun nanti tubuhnya sudah kembali normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata memakan wafer di kamar anak bungsu Sabaku itu, sebuah mala petaka. Besar.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Sakura."

Setidaknya sudah lima kali Gaara mengucapkan hal yang sama, sambil terus menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura yang tidak di infus. Ha, iya, dia masuk rumah sakit. Benar, karena wafer itu. Wafer laknat itu. Dan ini adalah hari keduanya menginap di sana, berbaring kurang berdaya. Besok pagi juga udah bisa pulang sih.

"Sudahlah, terlalu banyak bilang 'tidak apa-apa' aku jadi haus," segelas air putih di atas buffet dilirik Sakura dengan ekor mata, karena lumayan peka Gaara bantu ambilkan. "lagi pula itu salahku juga, langsung makan tanpa tanya-tanya."

Gaara tidak menyangka bisa jadi seperti ini. Wafer itu adalah makanan terakhirnya bersama Sakura, hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu punya kebiasaan memaruh dua makanan, dia ingat dulu tidak bisa menghabiskan bagiannya. Bukan karena kenyang, tapi karena berpikir; mungkin tidak bisa berbagi apa-apa lagi dengan Sakura, jadi dimasukkan saja dalam toples untuk kenang-kenangan.

Tapi sekarang…Oh, apa yang telah di lakukannya.

Tiga jam setelah Sakura pulang dari rumahnya, dia dapat kabar ini. Katanya Sakura muntah-muntah sampai lemas. Saat situasi bertambah parah karena pernafasan gadis itu pun ikut terganggu, langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hah, rupa-rupanya keracunan makanan kadaluarsa.

"Ini yang terakhir, jangan minta maaf lagi." Nada Sakura penuh ancaman, tetapi sebenarnya ia ingin menenangkan Gaara. Tidak ada gunanya terus minta maaf, toh besok dia pulang.

"Ibumu bilang ada urusan penting jadi tidak bisa bermalam, tapi besok pagi pasti datang menjemput. Aku saja yang temani disini ya?"

"Tidak usah, besok kau sekolah kan?"

"Libur satu hari tidak apa-apa."

"Ghh, jangan membuat alasan, sebentar lagi ujian semester. Satu hari pun berharga, tahu?" Rasanya di saat genting seperti ini Sakura tidak bisa memberi toleransi. Setiap harinya pasti ada contoh soal dan penjelasan tambahan yang penting, kalau beruntung ada beberapa guru yang memberikan jalan pintas rumus tertentu.

"…Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Lagi pula ini sudah jam tujuh malam." Gaara mengecup tangan Sakura yang hangat dan menempelkannya ke pipi. Rasa bersalahnya belum juga hilang.

"Kenapa aku merasa jadi istri yang sebentar lagi melahirkan, Gaara ih." Geli-geli gimana gitu rasanya, walau Sakura tidak menolak.

Laki-laki itu tertawa sekilas, sampai di pintu keluar pun masih tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

**21.15 PM**

Sakura rasa masuk rumah sakit karena makan makanan kadaluarsa itu bodoh dan sangat tidak keren. Kurang gaul dan kurang kerjaan. Ini memalukan, untung dia bukan orang terkenal.

Terus berbaring di ranjangnya, pikiran Sakura berkelana ke siang tadi. Teman-teman sekelasnya datang menjenguk, hampir seluruhnya laki-laki. Bahkan Sai, yang kakak kelas juga datang, dengan kurang ajarnya bilang 'cepat mati ya'. Ugh kalau Sakura sehat, itu Senpai udah jadi tumisan.

Entah pelet dari Mbah berjanggut mana, Sakura juga tidak tahu, tapi dia rasa semakin kemari dia semakin banyak teman laki-laki. Patungan beli satu keranjang buah dan mendoakan dirinya supaya cepat sembuh—_kecuali si kampret Sai_. Mengingat dia bukan seseorang dengan kepribadian menarik sebelumnya, yang bisa mendapatkan perhatian banyak orang karena tidak mau tahu tentang ini-itu, Sakura benar-benar tersentuh. Ah, jadi benar dia sudah berubah?.

Tapi,..dari sekian banyak yang menjenguknya tadi siang, tidak ada makhluk jadi-jadian setengah manusia setengah alien itu terlihat, ng Sasori maksudnya.

Mungkin Sasori tidak tahu. Atau mungkin tidak sempat? Atau keluarganya dari planet merkurius datang menjemput?

"Atau mungkin karena aku pura-pura tidak peduli…makanya," Sakura mengusap wajahnya, menelan pil pahit. Infusnya sudah dicopot satu jam yang lalu, karena dirasa pemberian cairan itu sudah cukup, tidak perlu lagi. Memang badannya masih lemas dan sedikit pusing karena tiduran terus, tapi sudah boleh di kategorikan sembuh.

Bibir Sakura yang mengering terus digigit. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini, merindukan kekasih orang lain. Apakah itu sebuah kejahatan? Apakah kalau orangnya tidak jelas, keruh seperti air cucian piring dan sering muncul tiba-tiba jadinya boleh?. Sakura memikirkannya sampai mengantuk. Kenapa dia bisa suka dengan yang absurd bin ajaib begitu sih.

"Hh, Sasori..."

"Ya?"

Seakan ada pocong lewat Sakura menoleh ke arah kanannya. Matanya lebar selebar-lebarnya. Ap-whoa…WHOAH..apa itu barusan? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?.

_SREK_

Tirai pembatas antara satu ranjang rumah sakit dan lainnya di singkap dari arah berlawanan, perlahan tapi pasti menampilkan sesosok laki-laki berbaju piyama rumah sakit warna hijau muda. Dengan rambut merah yang tidak mencolok, tengah menggelantungkan kaki di samping ranjang.

"Sasori?!"

Ini, ini pasti mimpi. Sakura pasti sudah tidur dari tadi. Gadis itu mengucek matanya yang barangkali tidak beres.

"Heh Noharu, sakit apa kau?"

Ah yang benar, apa-apaan ini.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..."

Kelopak mata Sakura sedikit pedih karena terlalu keras di kucek. Akhirnya mengalah dan akui ini bukan mimpi. Sasori benar-benar ada di sampingnya selama ini. Tapi sudah berapa lama? Lalu kenapa baru sekarang?. Sakura pikir dia satu-satunya pasien di ruangan 105.

"Aku disini dari kemarin malam, waktu aku datang kau sudah tidur." Wajah Sasori sedikit pucat. Dia mengambil kursi alumunium dan duduk di samping kanan ranjang Sakura. Kedua tangannya bebas, tidak ada jarum infus, atau plester bekas infus. Sekilas terlihat sehat-sehat saja.

Uh, Kalau sudah disini dari kemarin kenapa diam saja, kenapa tidak coba bicara dengannya?. Sakura tidak terlalu suka suasana rumah sakit, mungkin kalau ada Sasori dia bisa sedikit terhibur. Tapi fakta bahwa laki-laki itu berada di dekatnya hampir sepanjang waktu dan tidak bilang apa-apa, padahal tahu dia juga dirawat disini, membuatnya meremat jari. Menyebalkan.

"Aku benci Sasori." Puk!. Sakura memukulkan bantalnya kuat-kuat ke kepala laki-laki itu.

"Ad-duh! Kok aku di pukul? Emangnya maling?" Sasori berusaha menghentikan pukulan bantal yang bertubi-tubi, lama-lama sakit juga.

"Biarin."

"Maaf ya," Sasori menahan pukulan bantal dengan tenaga " Ibumu selalu di sini, ditambah lagi dari siang sampai sore banyak yang menjengukmu kan? Kurasa waktunya tidak tepat."

"Itu bukan alasan. Aah, Sasori jahat!" Sakura menarik kasar selimutnya dan berbaring membelakangi Sasori. Dari tadi juga udah ngantuk, sudahlah tidur saja.

Tapi sayangnya Sasori mengangkat kursinya lagi, tapi kali ini ke sebelah kiri gadis itu. Pantang menyerah.

"Jangan marah kenapa. Dasar kekanakan."

"Habisnya,.."

"Habisnya apa?" Sasori menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Karena cara gadis itu tidur sambil marah-marah membuat rambut merah jambunya awut-awutan.

"Hhh, nggak jadi."

Ah, Bicara soal rambut, Sasori jadi ingat sesuatu, tentang percobaan paling anyarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Coba cium rambutku." Sasori memajukan kepala agar lebih mudah.

"Hm...wangi, kenapa rupanya?" Sesudah mengendusnya, Sakura membelai halus rambut berwarna merah itu. Begitu teratur, lurus seperti benang. Biasanya rambut anak laki-laki kan keras, kaya sapu. Karena mau gaya-gaya terkadang suka pakai gel penata rambut, tapi jadinya bisa kaku. Yang ini, kenapa bisa beda ya.

"Lembut kan? Aku pakai shampo kucing."

"oh—HAH?"

Lagi, untuk yang entah keberapakalinya Sakura _speehless_. Ekspresinya sampai susah dibuat deskripsi.

"Harganya mahal, tenyata hasilnya seperti ini." Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tidak bisa berantakan. Terlalu lembut soalnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala "Dasar. Kau itu harusnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa, bukan di sini."

Sebetulnya hal-hal yang begini membuat Sakura terus meragukan perasaannya. Kalau di pikir, Sasori jauh dari yang namanya tipe ideal, dia tidak tinggi, tidak begitu tampan, memang lumayan pintar tapi kelakuannya banyak yang menyimpang, tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali.

Mungkin otak Sakura udah konslet.

"Ngg, ngomong-ngomong kau sakit apa?" tanya Sakura. Heran, ini orang sehat-sehat aja, kenapa bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit? Di infus juga enggak. Mungkin orang nyasar kali ya, tidur-tiduran gratis di rumah sakit.

"Duduklah, biar kuberi tahu."

Gadis musim semi menghela napas. Aduh, bikin repot aja. Dengan susah payah dia menurut, walaupun kepalanya pusing kalau di suruh bangun.

"Sakit apa si—" Sakura baru mau protes, kenapa harus duduk segala, kepalanya kan berat. Tahu-tahu Sasori menyerangnya dengan pelukkan.

"—Badanku hangat kan?."

Lehernya dan leher Sasori bersentuhan. Iya badan Sasori memang hangat, hangat sekali. Namun tentang 'Sasori demam' ini tidak membuatnya khawatir.

'_Deg deg deg deg deg.' _

Yang membuatnya was-was adalah degupan jantungnya sendiri, sangat kencang, Sakura takut bisa terdengar sampai luar.

"Terasa tidak?"

"Te-terasa." Sakura gelagapan, entah apanya yang terasa, dia lupa. Yang dia tahu, mau matanya di pejamkan atau di buka, debaran-debaran itu tidak mau berkurang. Terakhir kalipun dia merasakan ini sepertinya juga karena orang yang sama.

Sasori begerak-gerak, membuat isyarat akan menyudahi pelukan mereka.

"Tunggu!" Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia mencengkeram piyama Sasori dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya lagi "tunggu…jangan, sebentar lagi." Sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak rela jika ini harus berhenti.

Sementara Sasori terlihat kebingungan tapi tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin untuk satu kali, yang lebih lemah kondisi fisiknya disini harus dipenuhi permintaannya. Dari kursi alumunium, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Sasori pindah duduk ke atas ranjang Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura yang lurus ke vas bunga di atas buffetlama-lama menjadi buram dan menghangat. Nyaman sekali rasanya di peluk Sasori, ingin menangis jadinya.

'_Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa suka sama orang ini.' _Pikiran dan hati Sakura terus memproduksi hipotesa-hipotesa yang tidak ada ujungnya.

"Kau tahu," Sasori menumpukan kepala di atas bahu gadis itu, mengelus-elus punggungnya sesekali "rumah sakit, selain tempat yang menyeramkan, juga tempat yang menyenangkan. Kalau kita sakit, ada yang perhatian, setiap paginya di sapa dengan senyuman dan ditanyai apa yang kita rasakan, sudah lebih baik atau belum. Makanan tiga kali sehari di bawakan, bahkan beberapa perawat bersedia untuk menyuapi."

"…"

"Semua hal itu membuatku ingin terus sakit. Asalkan…asalkan ada kamar yang kosong, dan rumah sakit sedang tidak ramai, aku ingin di rawat, meskipun hanya demam. Uang bukan masalah."

"Tapi—"

"—Kau pasti mau bilang aku gila lagi, kenapa tidak menginap di hotel saja, begitu? Beda, Sakura, beda. Sekali-sekali aku menginap dirumah sakit, kalau merasa kesepian. Aku tahu tempat ini bukan untuk main-main, jadi paling lama hanya dua hari. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah memaksa, kalau memang tidak bisa tidak apa-apa."

"Kesepian?"

Sasori memberikan jarak agar mata mereka bertemu "Kenapa? orang sepertiku tidak boleh kesepian?"

Kerutan langsung menghiasi dahi laki-laki bermata sayu, ketika yang dilihatnya bukan wajah bingung atau marah, melainkan wajah yang basah, pipi yang memerah, dan mata yang tidak jelas lagi warnanya.

"Loh kok nangis?" Perasaan nggak ada yan taruh irisan bawang.

Sasori membelai pipi Sakura, berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Apa sesedih itu?. Belum lagi dia cerita tentang seorang ninja yang rela membantai habis _clan _nya demi menyelamatkan adik tercinta, wah kalau itu, air mata Sakura pasti sampai satu baskom.

Tangan Sasori yang awalnya berada di pipi, turun ke bibir gadis itu, agak pucat tetapi warna pink masih kentara, dan juga terasa kering.

Bibir itu jika bersentuhan dengan miliknya, seperti apa rasanya?

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghapus jarak. Entah Sasori yang terlalu menuruti rasa ingin tahu atau karena kondisi dan posisi mereka yang mempermudah pikirannya menjadi tidak sehat. Tapi semua mengalir begitu saja,

"Apa kau mau menciumku?"agaknya Sakura tersadar hal apa yang ingin di lakukan laki-laki itu padanya. Cara mata berwarna coklat yang sayu itu memandang emeraldnya kemudian memiringkan kepala, Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa sampai detik ini dia belum pingsan.

"Iya, boleh?"

Sasori menunggu konfirmasi untuk beberapa detik, tapi tidak mendapatkannya. Gadis itu diam saja, tidak mengiyakan atau menolak. Tetapi terus mengawasi artinya boleh atau nggak?.

Ah, Lakukan saja, kalau dia di dorong berarti harus berhenti dan minta maaf, _simple_ kan?. Kali ini Sasori benar-benar menghapus jarak mereka, karena dilihatnya Sakura sudah memejamkan mata.

Sayangnya...

Kurang dari empat senti lagi sebelum dia berhasil melumat bibir gadis bermarga Haruno itu, mulutnya terkatup rapat, dia berhenti. Tidak yakin karena apa, tapi rasanya ini…ini tidak benar.

"Err, kudengar besok pagi kau mau pulang,cepatlah tidur." Sebagai ganti, sebelum kembali ke ranjang pasiennya, Sasori mengecup kening Sakura danmenggumamkan selamat malam.

Dia tidur tanpa menutup kembali tirai pembatas, agar sampai terakhir kali matanya terpejam pun, ia tahu apa yang di lakukan gadis itu.

"Aah, gimana sih.." Sakura berbisik sangat pelan, telinga sendiri pun hampir tidak mendengar. Selagi dia masih bangun air matanya menetes lagi, tapi sekarang disertai senyuman. Perasaannya hangat dan penuh.

Malam ini, dia berjumpa Sasori paling lembut yang pernah ada. Seperti seorang kakak. Kakak yang lucu, aneh dan baik hati.

Ternyata memang benar, sakit itu lebih menyenangkan kalau ada orang yang perhatian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian.**

Senja hari tampak biasa, panas matahari tidak menyengat, tapi cukup bikin gerah. Rumput-rumput pun kalau bisa bersuara dan punya tangan pasti sudah menelepon pawang hujan afrika. Sayang beberapa dari mereka pensiun dan bekerja di TV berlangganan Sunavision.

Di pinggiran sungai kota Konoha yang tidak terlalu besar, tampak dua anak perempuan bertelanjang kaki, kedua tangan mereka sibuk memegangi bambu yang sudah di serut ujungnya supaya runcing.

"Jidat, aku percaya padamu."

Yamanaka Ino akhirnya mau menggubris sesuatu, yang awalnya dia kira kurang aktual dan terpercaya. Bahwa Sakura bilang manusia mengalami kemunduran dan contohnya adalah Sasori. Ino samasekali tidak paham, mundur yang bagaimana rupanya?

"Apa kubilang."

Suara kecipak air menghiasi aktivitas yang jauh dari kata 'anak SMA' mereka; berburu ikan.

"Hmh, benar-benar dahsyat, impresif sekali." Ino terkagum-kagum. Setelah meluangkan waktu untuk menyaksikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya, Ino percaya. Ini buktinya, yang mereka kerjakan sekarang ini.

Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, si bahan gosip sedang menyiapkan api. Menggebu-gebu setelah membaca lembar demi lembar buku '_Hidup Bahagia Seperti Suku Pedalaman Amazon_'. Lalu berbekal ilmu flora dan fauna dia membuat gagasan bagus, bahwa layaknya singa, betina lah yang harusnya berburu.

Ino kira Sasori bercanda, bercanda yang bodoh dan tidak elegan. Namun tawanya lenyap ketika dia diserahi bambu runcing, disuruh berburu katanya. Seperti singa betina perkasa.

_What the…_

"Gila Dat, ini ngaco." Ino masih bisa terima kalau di kasih _kail pancing_, tapi kalau bambu…ini tahun berapa sih. Teknologi udah maju kali.

"I-iya kan, hah akhirnya kau percaya kata-kataku." Semenjak Ino tahu dia menyukai Sasori, Ino terus bertanya yang aneh-aneh, Sakura tidak sanggup, makanya dia ceritakan saja yang lain. Apalagi yang waktu di rumah sakit itu, aduh, jangan deh jangan.

"Yah, itulah seleramu. Orangnya gaje. Kita sudahi saja ini, panggil dia."

"Sasori!" panggil Sakura.

"…"

"Sasoriii!"

"BUDEK! WOY!" Kini giliran Ino yang coba memanggil "aah, dia pasang mode bolot."

Alis Sakura bertaut _'Mode bolot ya..'_ coba di ingat-ngat dulu tadi buku apa yang dibaca Sasori. Berarti di minta di panggil…

"SESEPUH!" Sakura berteriak sekuatnya.

"Ya, apa?"

Nah, kan.

InoSaku bertukar pandang _'giliran dipanggil itu nyahut_' dan keluar dari sungai. Sasori sedang mendalami peran sebagai mantan kepala suku, para tetua di koloni suku hutan amazon. Sesepuh. Dari caranya berpakaian dengan hanya memakai kaos putih polos, dan bulu ayam di kepala, semua orang bisa mengambil kesimpulan; Sasori pasti terjangkit flu babi.

"Susah, ikannya kecil-kecil, udahan aja ya—WOH"

Sakura terkejut dan memotong keluhannya karena menangkap basah Sasori yang mengeluarkan tiga pack _styrofoam_ berisi udang, cumi-cumi dan ikan gurame dari dalam tas olahraga. Lengkap dengan bumbu bakaran.

"Kami basah-basahan dan kau disini punya banyak _seafood_?! Heegh." Ino mencekik leher Sasori geram. Sepanjang hidupnya 15 tahun di bumi, tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya menangkap ikan dengan cara super primitif begini.

"Hk, aku hanya menguj insting bertahan hidup dan imunitas kalian." Sasori melepas cekikan Ino dari lehernya, kemudian duduk bermeditasi.

Selaku sesepuh, Sasori ingin menerapkan cara-cara hidup bagaikan suku paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tetapi para gadis kelihatan tidak sanggup, jadi dia ingin membuat penyesuaian.

Dari ponselnya dia memutar lagu yang tidak memiliki lirik, hanya istrumen gendang-gendang yang dipukul beraturan, menciptakan harmoni sekaligus atmosfir yang aneh.

_Dung dung dung dung tak.._

"Ngg, ini kita lagi dimana ya." Sakura yang melumuri cumi dengan bumbu, tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi asing, kalau dirinya sekarang termasuk praktisi pelestarian alam. Dan mereka adalah orang-orang yang tersesat di hutan rimba. Jangan-jangan mamanya Sasori itu gorila.

Dan bukannya dia pernah melulis di _web_ tentang ini? Tentang Sasori lahir dan besar di hutan mungkin saja itu benar.

Sembari terus berkonspirasi, dari belakangnya Sakura mendengar bunyi _'srek srek'_ seperti seseorang berjalan mendekat, ia menoleh. Ternyata itu perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir satu.

"_Sumimasen_, adakah dari kalian yang melihat _pick_ gitarku disekitar sini? Warna hijau toska dan pink."

Eh, kok suaranya berat, laki-laki apa ya?

Sakura baru tahu ada waria secantik itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wekekekekekekekeke.

Omiyage : oleh-oleh

Gyoza : sejenis dimsum

4500 yen : hampir Rp 500.000

Eh, seharusnya dua hari setelah ultah sasori sakura kan pergi ke konser, itu nggak jadi, ralat ya, konsernya diundur, masih agak lama karna dia sakit.

**Eysha CherryBlossom** : Yah, jangan discontinue dong, author sendiri belum baca endingnya kaya apa T.T*lah

**Mayu Tachibana** : masalah lambung? Minum promag!

**Gynna Yuhi** : iya typo :'( . makasih udah kenyang *elus-elus perut

: ada. Eh ada atau nggak ya*author plin plan

**mue mya** : Nah solusinya, baca fic ini tuh dikamar mandi biar kedap suara. Haha.

**Kumada Chiyu**: nggak bisa janjiin reverse harem yang keren banget, tapi akan berusaha ! hmh!

**Akasuna Sakurai** : itu perut terbuat dari apa. Segala rumput bambu semut dimakan,

**direct indirect speech yewl** : namanya aneh deh, kaya di buku-buku . Eh, terkadang suka salah juga ngetik chapta, jangan-jangan…sebenarnya aku ini robot.

**Hikari Niel** : Jiah mama ramen XD iya bener, kaya pedagang ramen kan jadinya, Ini ada dua review, satu bilang rumput manis, satu bilang rumput pahit, aku harus percaya yang manaa? Tapi kalau makan tanah di jawa juga ada yg makan tanah lempung, di panjang2in jadi kaya stick terus di jemur, jd gapapah. Semoga sehat sentosa ya nak.

**ryuva** : kan makhluk peninggalan jama purba yang langka huehuehue. *lemparkan pelampung

**emak-kun** : "mak udah.." HAHAHAHA. Astaga, pernah juga makan rumput, ya elah. Tenang aja mak, walaupun mak udah lanjut usia emak kan tetep bugar dan lincah, ntar di beliin susu hilo deh biar tambah gesit. Supaya kalo naik motor bisa nyalip nyalip, kalah deh emak emak lainnya.

**00** : Kalo penasarann, liat aja resepnya di internet, ganti sayurnya ama rumput. *kirim doa dari jauh supaya 00 nggak keracunan.

**ErinMizuna-Verillisa** : Wah, panas sekali badan kamu pasti karena marah-marah,*siram pake selang biar adem.

**Guest** : Nanti pasti tau kok :3 huehue

**monalisauchiha** : waah, selamat ulang tahuuuuun! (biarin telat :P)

**panda9** : sasori punya, itu aku sendiri sebenarnya. Liat deh pacarnya sasori ntar aku kasih nama er a ra em emen ramen. XD

**Mrs Sasori** : ap-apa apa k-kamu pacarnya sasori yang asli? Haha. Waktu bayi dia selalu minum susu kuda liar, makanya jadi gitu.

**ReginaIsMe16 males logintangan pegel** : sini aku pijetin kalo pegel. Kirain apa? Hahahaha. Yah kukira regina yang itu, hmp, nggak jadi ngefans deh*menghilang tiba-tiba

**Ditha Hime nyann** : *cubit, baca dari awal baru review sekarang udah gitu akunya dikatain gila, grrrr *cubit lebih keras lagi

**betty cooper** : bisa jadiiii huahahaha.

Gila, banyak juga yang pernah makan rumput, ternyata bukan cuma author ama pairingnya aja, readernya juga banyak yang mencurigakan ya. hahaha

aku pengen banyak humor tapi nanti romancenya nggak kerasa. aku pengen banyak romance tapi nanti humornya mau di taro dimana. Ini membingungkan ~(- 3-)~

Jreng …. "Aku memang author yang biasa~ yang tak sempurna dan kadang typo, namun dihatiku hanya satu, review darimu, luar biasa~"

"Jelek amat suaranya"

"Udah timpukin aja"

(author kemudian masuk ke tempat persembunyian yang aman dari kejaran massa)


	10. Chapter 10

_Aku geram waktu kepalaku bergerak sendiri dan mencari dimana dirimu._

_Aku bosan karena mataku tidak bisa dialihkan ke orang lain._

_Aku sebal kalau tanganku sudah mencoret-coret halaman belakang buku hanya untuk namamu._

_Aku kesal jika kakiku selalu melangkah ke tempatmu berada._

_Aku jengkel kalau otakku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentangmu._

_Aku rasa semua itu tidak penting._

_Kau membuatku menggigil dan panas._

_Kau membuatku sakit kepala._

_Kau membuatku sesak napas._

_Kau membuatku merasakan yang aneh-aneh._

_Aku marah._

_Aku dendam._

_Aku harap kau, yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini._

.

.

.

**Absorbed**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU/Typo/OOC/Bahasa yang lebay/Mengarah ke reverse harem/Humor yang mungkin tidak cocok ke semua lapisan masyarakat.

SasoSaku a.k.a Flaming cherry blossom

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berbaring malas-malasan di kamarnya. Untuk sejenak lupa dulu tentang dirinya yang enerjik, tangkas, gesit dan cekatan seperti kuli bangunan.

Yah, saat ini dia berhenti begerak dan melakukan sesuatu yang melankolis, membaca surat cinta.

Sasuke hanya pernah dua kali membaca surat cinta. Yang pertama dulu waktu SD, kertasnya berwarna pink dan wangi bukan main. Isinya sangat menggelikan dan tidak realistis, hampir-hampir seperti cerpen. _'Lalu kita akan memiliki bayi dan hidup bahagia selamanya.'_ Kurang lebih seperti itu bagian akhirnya. Dia ingat langsung mensterilkan indra pengelihatan dengan obat tetes mata milik ayahnya setelah membaca surat yang mengancam kesehatan itu.

Sesudahnya, Sasuke tidak mau lagi membaca yang namanya surat cinta. Kaya makanan dua hari yang lalu, jamuran—eh, basi.

"Kau membuatku merasakan yang aneh-aneh."

Tapi ada pengecualian, yang satu ini karena dia tidak tahu.

Katanya dulu, Haruno Sakura suka padanya.

Maksudnya ayolah, semua perempuan menyukainya. Tapi toh itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan dan jujur dia tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi dari rasa suka itu kemungkinan dimulai sampai detik ini dia menggaruki perut di kamar, dia tidak pernah mengerti, dan tidak pernah ada perkembangan apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Curangnya, semua orang tahu, tetapi diam saja. Semua orang termasuk Sakuranya sendiri. Kalau kata-kata si _baka_ Naruto sih tidak pernah di ambil hati.

Tiba-tiba beberapa bulan kemudian dia membaca sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di kamar Chouji.

Surat cintanya Sakura. Ternyata Naruto benar.

Huruf perhuruf dia baca, dan menyimpulkan, itu bukan surat cinta. Surat cinta tidak pernah membuatnya geer, surat cinta tidak pernah membuatnya merasa sangat tampan, sangat berharga, surat cinta tidak pernah membuatnya merasa punya pengaruh di hidup oranglain, surat cinta tidak pernah membuatnya merasakan yang aneh-aneh. Makanya, itu lebih dari sekedar surat cinta. Setidaknya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_'Yang menulis ini pasti menyukaimu sampai 200%.'_

Sasuke memukul perut kakaknya setelah mendengar itu. Satu karena malu, dua karena sang kakak mengelap bekas upil di bajunya.

Kertas itu berwarna putih kusam, tidak wangi, dan ditulis dengan tangan, tidak ada yang spesial. Namun cukup untuk mengganggu pikiran. Pertamakali dia membacanya biasa saja, kedua kali pun sama, sampai itu menjadi kebiasaan sebelum tidur atau waktu senggang, barulah dia bingung.

Dia tidak menyukai fakta kalau orang yang menulis surat itu sudah berhenti menyukainya.

Hei, kalau ada orang yang berhenti menyukaimu, menyerah dengan perasaan mereka karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebabnya. Apa kau akan sedih?

Kalau Sasuke agak sedih, tapi tentu sampai di punggung monyet tumbuh sayap pun dia tidak akan mengaku. Sampai bekicot punya kaki dan menjuarai marathon pun dia tidak akan mengakui, untuk sekilas dalam kepala ia tengah mencari cara agar Sakura bisa suka padanya lagi.

Supaya apa? entah lah. Tapi Sasuke suka membaca surat itu, dia merasa terancam dan geli, ini mungkin yang ke puluh berapa sampai kertasnya lecek. Dia senang kalau Sakura menyukainya.

"Bukannya ini bodoh." kata-kata itu diucapkannya tanpa ekspresi. Menentang opini di dalam hati sendiri. Iya, apalagi jika teringat dia pernah foto-foto di ponsel Sakura, itu rasanya kaya percaya biji jeruk kalau tertelan bisa tumbuh di perut. Bodoh.

Helaan napas panjang dihembuskan laki-laki bermata hitam pekat. Hh, mungkin yang seperti ini harus ditanyakan, mungkin dia harus bicara pada seseorang.

Sasuke menggelindingkan badan, setelah dekat pintu baru dia berdiri. Menuju suatu tempat yang tabu untuk dikunjungi kalau tidak ada masalah genting; kamar Uchiha Itachi. Tinggal turun tangga saja sampai, gua kakaknya pasti sudah kelihatan.

Dengan perasaan gengsi dia mengetuk, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia terus mengetuk dan mengetuk sampai lama, kemudian berhenti saat jarinya ngilu. Ah udah buka aja.

_Jgrek._

"Tachi-nii—"

Tangan Sasuke serasa menempel di handle pintu dan tidak bisa dicopot, kala kedua matanya mendapati sajian ngeri yang tidak pantas untuk ditonton.

_'Girls, jika sudah selesai menguaskan cat putih, timpah dengan top coat. Biarkan mengering ya.'_

Suara perempuan dari laptop Uchiha Itachi memenuhi ruangan, sedangkan sang empu berada di lantai. Di samping kiri dan kanannya banyak botol-botol kecil cat kuku beraneka warna.

Laki-laki itu meniru setiap instruksi dari _video online_ yang ditontonnya, dengan telaten menguaskan cat kuku bening ke tangan kiri dan meniup-niupnya agar cepat kering. Sangking seriusnya tidak sadar ada seseorang yang masuk.

'Kalau sudah mengering, siapkan warna-warna lain seperti pink, hijau, dan kuning neon, lalu sapukan ke atas kuku menggunakan spons kecil.'

"Kau ini sedang melakukan apa!"

Itachi tersentak, hampir menjatuhkan kuas yang menjadi satu dengan tutup botol cat kuku ke lantai. Ia langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, adiknya berdiri mematung didepan pintu dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Eh-eh ini tidak seperti—"

"Sakit jiwa kau Itachi." Sasuke tidak sanggup berdiri lebih lama, dia langsung ngacir keluar tanpa peduli teriakan ngenes saudara kandungnya.

"DEK! TUNGGU KAKAK BISA JELASIN!

_'Terakhir, bentuk segitiga kecil-kecil yang banyak dengan warna hitam. Daan~ crystal nail arts udah selesai! gimana, imut dan mudah kan?'_ perempuan berpenampilan trendi di video _tutorial_ tampak memamerkan hasil karyanya dengan centil kearah kamera.

"DEDEK SASUKEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dei? "

Tangan Sasori terpeleset, hampir salah menusuk udang mentah yang licin ke tusukan bambu. Bagaimana kalau tangannya berdarah? Terus nggak berhenti-berhenti? Lalu ternyata selama ini dia penderita hemofilia? Dokter bilang nyawanya tinggal empat bulan—_udah udah, lebay udah._

"Woho~ aku tidak tahu sekarang kau laku keras. Un, curang sekali Sasori." Perempuan pirang yang ternyata laki-laki langsung ikut duduk di rerumputan, berbaur mengakrabkan diri seolah-olah itu kumpulan reuni anak SD. Heh, dia belum tahu ini acara sakral pemanggilan roh nenek moyang. Hanya saja lebih modren dan terstandar.

"Kalian…saling kenal?" Ino mengarahkan telunjuknya bergantian.

Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dan merah itu berkedip nakal, kemudian meremat jari-jari Sasori lembut. "Sebenarnya kami…"

"Setan kampret babi hutan! enyah kau dari muka bumi ini!" Sasori menarik tangannya jijik dan mendorong yang dipanggilinya Dei itu menjauh.

"Bercanda loh, serius sekali." Untuk memunculkan aura jantannya lagi, Dei sengaja memberatkan suara. Yang menurut Sakura nggak jantan samasekali, malah mirip tukang tahu yang sering lewat-lewat di depan rumah.

Si laki-laki berambut pirang yang kelihatannya baru mendarat di bumi tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, begitu banyak _seafood_ tengah di bakar di depan mata. Juga aroma segar yang menyatu dengan bumbu, sudah menumpang ngekost di hidungnya. "Eh, ngapain nih pake bulu-bulu segala? titisan dewa kalkun?" dengan ligat tangannya menilap satu tusuk udang yang hampir matang.

_Pok!_

Sebuah pukulan pedas yang mendarat di punggung tangan menghentikan aksi bejat Dei .

Sasori menyeringai untuk perbuatannya, memang dia bisa di bodoh-bodohi? Lagi pula yang di kepalanya bulu ayam, bukan kalkun. "Heh, siapa bilang kau boleh makan, sembarangan."

"Alah, pelit kau." Dei mengembalikan udangnya ke dekat api, cemberut. Mata birunya kini diarahkan ke dua gadis lain yang sibuk membumbui ikan gurame. Nah ini baru sumber mata pencaharian (?).

"Oke-oke, tidak akan kumakan, tapi kenalkan aku dengan mereka." Ada satu yang sedaritadi menarik perhatiannya. "terutama yang ini, cantik juga. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna permen kapas, lucu, unik sekali.

Sakura menunjuk diri sendiri "Aku?"

_TING_

_(Efek cahaya menyilaukan)_

'_Akh…'_ Dei terkesima. Ternyata, gadis itu punya jidat yang lebar dan mengkilap. Itu jidat apa kap mobil.

"Iya." Dei menyibakkan rambut risih yang menutupi matanya. Kalau di tambah tulisan '_Karena anda begitu berharga_' jadilah iklan shampo.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Aih, namanya juga cantik, lalu—hummf" Di saat Dei hendak menanyakan nama gadis yang satunya, satu tusuk cumi berbumbu di paksa masuk ke mulutnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai makan, sana cari lagi _pick_ mu. Lalu pergi yang jauh." Sasori tidak suka kalau Deidara, atau Dei itu sudah memulai aksi gombalnya. Perutnya langsung mual, jangan sampai selera makannya hilang.

"Kasarnya~, jangan begitu padaku, un." Deidara merasa hina dina, ia mengusap-usap lengan atasnya seakan kedinginan. Menghidupkan pose protagonis yang selalu di tindas dan hanya bisa menangis.

Asam lambung laki-laki bermata coklat itu serasa naik "Ya kau juga kan—"

Sasori lupa kalau di tangan kanannya ada bambu yang ujungnya gosong, baru saja dia angkat karena api terlalu besar, bambu itu tidak sengaja dilayangkan ke tangan Deidara, yang lengan bajunya sudah digulung sebelumnya.

"Ah!..panas, idiot!"

"Kau itu yang idiot."

"Udah dia juga yang salah."

"Terus mau apa? Ha?!"

"Minta maaflah begitu saja tidak tahu!"

Ino dan Sakura satu kali lagi bertukar pandang. Kok jadi Tom and jerry begini, tadi baik-baik saja.

Sakura jarang sih melihat Sasori marah atau berdebat dengan orang lain, tapi itu dia lupakan sejenak. Dia lebih memperhatikan tangan Dei yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda melepuh, walau perempua—oh laki-laki itu berusaha tidak terganggu karenanya.

"Dasar alay!"

"Dasar beruk—eh "

Deidara terkisap saat lengannya di tarik pelan kearah gadis berambut merah jambu, perlahan-lahan air mineral yang sejuk dari botol plastik di tuang ke luka bakarnya.

"Apa sakit?" Pandangan Sakura tertuju ke warna biru yang cerah. Terserahlah mau laki-laki atau perempuan, kalau terluka harus cepat di tangani.

"Sakit sakit.."

Deidara tidak tahu kalau kegombalannya bisa memicu kegelisahan dalam hati. Gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya, dengan tanpa rasa canggung mengelap dan meniupi tangannya.

'…_astaga.'_ Laki-laki itu merasa demam setelah di tatap oleh emerald yang begitu cantik, wajahnya memerah tanpa bisa di kendalikan, ditambah lagi dadanya serasa di tekan-tekan. Kapan…

Kapan terakhir kali dia berdebar seperti ini? tunggu ini debaran atau komplikasi penyakit sih.

"Kau itu benar-benar manis ya," Deidara tersenyum lalu mencubit sebelah pipi Sakura gemas. Dia mulai lagi, tapi kali ini jujur.

'_Hoekkk…'_ mata Sasori menyipit, ia memamerkan deretan gigi di rahang bawah. Apa-apaan si alay itu, semua perempuan dari semua kalangan digoda, anak kecil, remaja, ibu-bu, bahkan nenek-nenek pun pernah. Menjijikkan.

"Ah! kalian berdua, datanglah ke konserku ya. Kereeen~ sekali pokonya!. Ini sisa tiket, gratis." Deidara mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas panjang warna-warni berukuran sedang.

Melihat itu, pupil Sasori mengecil seiring iris coklatnya melebar "Dei, Jangan." ditahannya tangan deidara yang hendak menyerahkan tiket.

"Lho, apa Sasori tidak memberi tahu kalian?" Deidara merasa agak tersinggung. Kalau orang lain diberinya tiket gratis pasti sudah lompat-lompat.

"Memberi tahu apa?" tanya Ino sambil mengupas kulit udang.

"Kalau d—UHUK!"

Tendangan kuat dari arah belakang membuat Deidara hampir tersedak cumi-cumi "Sakit bodoh!" ia mengusap-usap punggung malangnya. Ingatkan dia untuk beli suplemen anti tulang keropos nanti.

"Sudah kubilang jangan, kau ini!" kesabaran Sasori hampir habis. Mereka tadinya adalah telur mata sapi, kuning di dalam putih di luar, semenjak Dei datang, suasana tidak sama lagi. Dei mengaduk atmosfir dan merubahnya menjadi telur dadar.

Deidara menatap Sasori sengit "Tsk, nggak asik. Pergilah aku dari sini un." Sebelum benar-benar melanjutkan pencarian _pick_ gitarnya, ia mengambil tiga tusuk cumi bakar, lumayan buat ganjal perut.

"Ah, jangan lupa datang ya! _Chuu_~ "

Kedua gadis berambut pirang dan marah jambu berusaha menghindar dari kiss bye Deidara yang berterbangan. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi "An un an un. Bahasa apa sih dia?"

"Entah, mana cuminya dihabisin lagi."

Sakura membaca kata demi kata di lembaran tiket gratis yang baru saja ia terima, sama persis seperti yang ia temukan di meja Sasori, bedanya itu pamflet dan ini tiket aslinya. Oh, berarti kalau dia pergi nanti, itu adalah konsernya laki-laki yang barusan? Siapa namanya? Dei?.

Sedikit lengah karena membayangkan Dei itu jangan-jangan bermain kecrekan, tiket yang berada dalam jepitan jari Sakura di rampas dalam sekejap mata oleh Sasori, begitu pula milik Ino. Laki-laki itu menyobek kertas tiket konser menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Eh eh, kok di robek!" Sakura berusaha merebutnya kembali, tapi Sasori menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kalian berdua pokoknya tidak boleh datang ke acara si gila itu." Biar kedengarannya sedang mengancam Sasori masih cinta lingkungan, bekas sobekan itu langsung di masukkannya ke plastik sampah.

"Huugh," Ino meluruskan kaki dan merenggangkan otot-otot "siapa juga yang mau datang. Buang-buang waktu."

Tapi tidak demi kian dengan Haruno merah jambu. Dia tidak menganggap pergi ke sana buang-buang waktu, dia sudah lama ingin pergi dan tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tidak percaya.

"Kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh." Nada bicara Sasori mulai tidak mengenakkan.

"Kalau cuma sebentaar pun, juga tidak boleh?"

"Kau tertarik?" bukannya menjawab Sasori malah balik bertanya.

Dispensasi yang di minta Sakura membuat laki-laki bertampang model popok bayi itu membuat wajah yang sama seperti suaranya, menjengkelkan. Sasori tidak pernah sabar apalagi suka kalau ada yang mengajaknya beradu argumen. Ia memang jarang memberi gagasan atau perintah, tapi sekalinya serius dia mau di patuhi.

"Iya, kita datang bersama saja!, ajak pacarmu sekalian. Aku…ingin berkenalan dengannya—"

"Nggak. Sampai kiamat juga aku melarangmu datang. Camkan itu."

Ih.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah sudut bibir ke atas. Ini… ini adalah kali pertamanya gadis itu merasakan yang namanya _illfeel_ ke Sasori. Kenapa sih? Keracunan tinta cumi-cumi? Alergi udang?. Hoh, apa kerasukan arwah nenek moyang suku pedalaman amazon?.

"Kok jadi ngatur-ngatur..."

Sakura benci ini, kenapa Sasori berubah jadi Gaara?. Masih mending dulu Gaara punya ikatan dengannya, punya status yang setidaknya bisa di jadikan alasan. Ini? Memangnya Sasori punya hak apa melarang-larangnya pergi?.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu," Sasori menahan Sakura yang bersiap duduk menjauh darinya "Janji ya, hapus keinginan sia-siamu itu. Jangan datang kesana, oke?"

"…"

"Oke? hei, lihat aku!" Bahu Sakura di guncangnya. Semaksimal mungkin berusaha mempertemukan mata mereka. "Oke?" ulangnya lagi. Manusia yang satu itu agak susah di buat paham.

"…Iya-iya."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura menyerah, dan menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sasori di pipinya. Tetapi karena terus berwajah masam, kedua pipinya kemudian di tarik Laki-laki itu untuk membuat senyuman paksa. Yang mengakibatkan wajah Sakura jadi melar seperti habis kena gigit monyet. (_emang di gigit monyet bisa melar? #jangan percaya._)

"Hadu aduh, sinetron dari TV mana nyasar kemari." Serasa panas dengan adegan _cheesy_ di depan mata, Ino mengipas-kipas lehernya dengan koran yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk membesarkan api bakaran _seafood_.

Kata-kata Ino membuat bibir Sakura mengerucut "Ngg, tapi satu pertanyaanku."

"Apa?" Sasori melahap habis udang terakhir dalam tusukan bambu miliknya.

"Yang tadi itu bukan waria?".

_Krik…krik…krik…krik_

"Iya, dia memang baru aja operasi, biasalah ganti kelamin."_  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Sudah berapa lama bapak berjualan ramen berformalin?'_

'_Ya kira-kira tujuh tahun. Yang mati sampai saat ini baru dua orang, jadi saya lanjut jualan. He he he' _

_(Teuchi - pedagang mie ramen oplosan. Nama tidak di samarkan)_

_Klik!_

TV _flat_ berwarna hitam di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno dimatikan sang anak tunggal yang baru saja selesai menyirami tanaman. Makin hari acaranya makin tidak jelas. Apalagi kemarin ada FTV berjudul '_Tukang bubur naik gunung'_ ceritanya apa coba, cuma tukang bubur jualan bubur pakai kupluk di daerah pegunungan, udah.

Sesungguhnya bukan TV yang tidak jelas, itu berawal dari perasaannya yang merambat ke hal lain. Sakura gusar, hatinya tidak tenang. Semua hal jadi kelihatan 'cacat'. Saat ini sambil berjalan menuju kamar ia terus memikirkan tentang konser Ice cream baby. Tiketnya? Ada. Dari seminggu yang lalu juga sudah ada, karena telah dipesan jauh-jauh hari.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak boleh datang?

"Sepertinya aku harus…menghentikan semua ini."

Selain itu, dia juga kepikiran untuk berhenti mengikuti Sasori kemana-mana. Berhenti yang benar-benar. Tidak akan ikut campur lagi dengan urusan apapun tentang Sasori. Selamanya. Walaupun _web_nya mulai terkenal.

"Hhh…"

Sakura akui banyak hal-hal menyenangkan yang dia alami. Sasori seperti _roller coaster_, yang bisa membuat hidupnya naik dan turun. Tapi itulah masalahnya. Apa ini sudah melewati batas atau belum Sakura tidak tahu. Kalau dipikir status mereka teman saja bukan.

Benalu, kadang Sakura merasa jadi itu, atau ekstrak tanaman yang kurang bermanfaat.

Jika dia ingin berubah, bukan berarti hanya lewat postingan _web_ tentang kesehariannya Sasori saja kan? Ada ribuan hal lain yang belum di cobanya.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, Sakura langsung mencampakkan tubuh ke tempat tidur dan memeluk boneka bebeknya erat-erat.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia terlalu banyak mempertimbangkan; apa boleh atau tidak menyukai Sasori. Kemarin sampai kepalanya berat dan susah digerakkan. Rasa sukanya ini berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah, lebih rumit.

Sakura merasa disusahkan. Dia merasa bersalah dan cemas, tetapi juga bahagia dan terkadang tertawa sampai air liur menetes. Itu rasa suka macam apa? efeknya seperti minum obat antidepresan. Maka itu sebelum bertambah parah dia ingin berhenti. Akar yang dalam lebih susah dicabut daripada yang baru tumbuh bukan?.

Belum lama berguling-guling Sakura kemudian bangkit lagi dan mengambil seprei baru di lemari. Sepreinya yang sekarang sudah tidak layak pakai lagi, kusam dan apek. Harus cepat di ganti.

"Aa..."

Saat menarik sarung bantal, ponsel _touch screen_ putihnya muncul. Dari tadi di cari-cari ternyata di situ. Untuk sejenak Sakura menghentikan kegiatan ganti seprei dan naik lagi ke tempat tidurnya yang tidak berbalut apa-apa. Segumpal ide muncul. Jarinya sibuk mengscroll nama-nama kontak yang tidak terlalu banyak.

"S..s..s..Sasori,..ah ini dia."

Nomor Sasori selalu ada di daftar kontaknya, tapi tidak pernah di apa-apakan. Nomor itu diberikan padanya belum lama ini, Sasori minta di hubungi kalau-kalau dirinya tidak sengaja melihat UFO terbang melintas. Alasan anti _mainstream_ untuk memberikan nomor ke oranglain.

Dan sekarang, Sakura akan menghubunginya, tapi jelas bukan karena UFO.

"_Moshi-moshi_, ngg…Sasori?" ragu-ragu Sakura bicara. Boneka bebeknya di peluk semakin erat.

'_Noharu? Tidak biasanya meneleponku. Ada apa?'_

Suara Sasori yang terdengar agak berbeda membuat telapak tangan Sakura basah, dia gugup, sedikit gemetar malah.

"Uu, jangan panggil namaku begitu kenapa."

Di seberang Sana Sasori terkekeh _'Oke-oke, ada apa Sakura?'_

_Deg._

Gadis itu melempar ponselnya ke atas bantal. Gawat. Salah, salah, maunya jangan minta di panggil 'Sakura' tadi, jadi makin gugup kan. Siapa sangka benar-benar dituruti.

Sakura menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga lagi "A-aku mau tanya sesuatu."

'_Hmn,'_ Sasori bergumam, tapi itu seperti kode untuk menyuruh Sakura langsung saja bertanya.

"Pacarmu itu...apa dia cantik?"

'_Cantik.'_ Jawab laki-laki itu cepat, seperti tidak berpikir lagi.

Memori dalam kepala Sakura langsung memunculkan sosok perempuan berambut panjang yang pernah di peluk Sasori di taman. Wajahnya tidak pernah lihat memang, tapi setidaknya perempuan itu pasti cantik. Ha, ternyata ada ya yang mau sama Sasori. Sakura tertawa putus-putus, Sasori kan nggak jelek-jelek amat. Remeh.

"Baik?" Debaran gugupnya sudah hilang, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi sedih. Sedih sekali.

'_Baik.'_

"Apa dia orang yang menyenangkan?"

'_Lumayan.'_

"Apa dia sama gilanya sepertimu?"

'_Hampir.'_

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

'_Nanti kau terkejut.'_

Apa?

Alis Sakura hampir menyatu. Kenapa dia harus terkejut?

"Maksudnya?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Sakura tidak di jawab. Lima belas detik dia menunggu, tidak ada lagi suara Sasori, tetapi di seberang sana berisik, seperti ada belasan orang bercakap-cakap, juga alunan beberapa potongan lagu yang berganti-ganti. Sasori mungkin sedang tidak berada di rumah.

"Kedengarannya ramai sekali, apa aku mengganggu?" sekali lagi gadis itu bertanya.

'_Sudah dulu ya Sakura, aku ada urusan. Maaf.'_

_Tut tut tut._

Sambungan mereka terputus.

Oh.

Sakura menjatuhkan tangannya ke tempat tidur, lemas. Bibir atas dan bawahnya terus menyatu. Ponsel putihnya terpental walau tidak bermaksud melempar dengan tenaga. Dia kecewa dan sedih, tapi sudahlah memang begitu adanya. Mau marah pun tidak berguna. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah dapat jawaban.

Apapun yang terjadi dia harus pergi. Titik.

"Sakura, selangnya kenapa tidak di kembalikan ke tempatnya semula, berantakan kan. Cepat gulung sana."

Haruno Kizashi muncul ke pintu kamar berwarna putih yang tidak di kunci. Pakaian kantornya masih lengkap karena begitu pulang langsung menegur kerjaan tidak beres anak perempuannya, jadi belum sempat ganti.

"Tou-san, besok malam aku mau pergi ke ulang tahun temanku boleh? Ngg dengan Ino perginya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**04.58 PM**

Pintu besar _dressing_ _room _luas yang terletak di bagian belakang Konoha International Dome terbuka lebar. Dikatakan luas karena bukan tempat yang hanya dikhususkan untuk ganti baju, tetapi juga bisa untuk beristirahat dan melakukan hal lain.

Cahaya dari lampu-lampu kecil yang terangnya tidak usah diragukan lagi adalah penanda adanya kegiatan yang berlangsung tanpa henti. Di dalam _dressing room_ itu ada banyak orang berlalu lalang, ada pula yang hanya duduk saja. Menyiapkan diri, _fitting_ beberapa kostum dari sponsor, atau mengulang-ulang urutan _chord_ dalam lagu di gitar tanpa dicolokkan ke _amplifier_.

"_Thanks_ ya Sasori, Nagato baru bisa datang jam setengah sembilan." Laki-laki berambut oranye yang sibuk memasang anting ke lubang tindik kelima di telinga kirinya, datang dan menepuk bahu seseorang yang duduk di atas sofa berbentuk huruf L.

"Cuma sebentar, lagian mumpung kalian ada disini juga kan." Bukan tanpa kerjaan, Sasori saat ini tengah mengatur senar bass, mengikuti suara dari _software tunner_ di _netbook_ merahnya.

Bermain bass adalah satu dari ratusan kesenangan Sasori yang tidak banyak diketahui oranglain. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali, tapi dia masih ingat caranya, masih mahir malah.

"Aa, apa yang kemarin meneleponmu di studio datang nanti? Hoo, Dei benar, kau bukan jomblo lagi." Laki-laki yang mengenakan _t-shirt_ biru gelap dengan tulisan kanji Yahiko besar-besar di punggung itu, mengeluarkan aksesoris telinga lain dari kotak beludru hitam, kali ini untuk telinga kanan. Ikut duduk di sofa karena susah pakai _piercing_ sambil berdiri.

"Gila aja aku suruh dia datang."

Kunci-kunci tunning bass berwarna putih diputar Sasori satu persatu untuk mendapatkan suara yang pas. Mungkin ada anak tuyul yang seenak jidat merubah setelan bassnya, kemarin sudah bagus padahal.

"Iya sih," Yahiko terus memakai _piercing-piercing_ sampai wajahnya penuh, berubah dari imut hello kitty ke garang 'CARI MASALAH LO SAMA GUE?'. "Eh, tali sepatumu tuh, ikat."

Iris coklat Sasori langsung diarahkan ke kaki. Benar, tali _sneakers_ nike nya tidak menyimpul, aneh. Seingatnya sudah diikat kuat. Setelah mendecak bibir, Sasori menaruh bassnya sebentar, kemudian mengambil kedua ujung tali dan mulai mengikatnya lagi.

Ada apa ya. Sejak pagi, semua yang sudah dia kerjakan banyak yang berakhir tidak benar dan membuat dirinya terus mengulang. _Human error_ kah?.

Atau apa?

Sasori memegangi dada, lalu mengecek denyut nadi. Rasanya tidak enak. Bukan gejala sakit. Seperti cemas, khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia saja sulit menelan ludah, ada yang mengganjal.

Semoga itu berakhir, dan tetap menjadi prasangka buruk saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pilihan baju terbaik dengan detil renda, hampir-hampir menyerupai dress. _Boots_ pendek yang cute dan tidak akan lecet kalau dipakai, ransel ringan berukuran kecil, wangi lembut dari parfum baru, dan bubuhan _make-up_ tipis, tipis sekali hampir tidak terlihat, agar wajah kelihatan segar dan _chic_. Plus malam minggu. Sakura tampak bersinar, seperti akan pergi berkencan.

Senang sekali rasanya bisa semandiri ini. Beli tiket sendiri, pergi sendiri, rasanya lucu. Sakura belum pernah lakukan, dan ternyata seru, mendebarkan juga sih. Walau sedihnya dia harus berbohong untuk mendapatkan izin.

Ia berkelit dari rasa bersalah itu. Yang penting adalah sekarang dan nanti. Yang sudah terjadi biarkan saja. Satu kali saja nonton konser tidak apa kan?. Baginya, ini adalah sebuah pencapaian, sebuah _achievement_ besar sepanjang hidup.

Sekarang pukul delapan lewat lima belas. Malam semakin dingin. Sakura sampai dengan ajaibnya. Konoha _Dome_ cukup jauh dari rumah, syukurlah shinkansen begitu cepat. Kalau dibandingkan dengan milik negara kincir angin, sampainya mungkin setelah acara bubar.

_Gate_ sudah terbuka entah sejak kapan, asumsi Sakura bahwa dia telat sepertinya benar. Segera setelah tiketnya ditukar, melakukan pemeriksaan barang, dan diperbolehkan masuk kedalam _venue_, terasa banyak sekali orang. Ramai dan penuh. Tapi gelap. Gelap sekali, hanya ada cahaya dari layar ponsel oranglain, dan tidak ada tempat duduk. Aneh. Seperti bioskop tapi bukan.

Sakura merasa sendirian karena gelap, tetapi banyak suara orang berbisik sebagai jawaban itu tidak benar. Ia terus berjalan, tidak tahu sampai mana, tempatnya lebar sekali, dan terus saja menabrak bahu oranglain. Walaupun ada AC sejuknya tidak terasa, tetap saja pengap, hawa dingin sesekali saja mampir di permukaan kulit. Peluh-peluh bermunculan dari kening gadis musim semi.

Semakin lama semakin sempit, Sakura tidak lagi menabrak bahu orang melainkan mulai terhimpit, dari depan belakang kiri dan kanan. Jadi setelah tarikan napas ke tiga diputuskannya untuk sedikit mundur. Ke tempat yang sedikit lega.

Ah, lautan manusia. Apa pergi kesini adalah sebuah kesalahan?.

_GDEBUM!_

Suara pukulan bass drum yang begitu keras tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sakura. Mungkin dia yang terlalu dekat _sound system_, atau memang beginilah konser?. Sakura norak tapi maklum saja. Ini usahanya yang paling bagus. Bagaimanapun itu, tempat masih gelap gulita.

Selang beberapa puluh detik sesudah drum berbunyi, muncul susulan suara tawa berbisik yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Mengingatkan bunyi yang ada di awal-awal filem horor. Tawa itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Sakura ingat belum sempat _searching_ tentang band inidi internet, dia sibuk, tidak sampai seminggu lagi ujian semester dimulai.

Karena ada yang janggal, auranya tidak mengatakan konser ini kawaii tralala trilili seperti yang diiklankan di _phamplet_.

Sakura merogoh sobekan tiket konser dari dalam tas dan hendak meneranginya dengan layar ponsel, sesaat kemudian itu sepertinya tidak perlu, lampu-lampu menyala. Dengan mudahnya Sakura dapat membaca tulisan kertas sobekan.

_'I Scream, Baby!'_

_'Konoha Live nation tour'_

"Hah? Apa benar begini bacaannya?" Sakura kehabisan ide, dia tidak tahu apa arti _scream_, kosa kata bahasa inggrisnya tak pernah di_update_. Tetapi bukankah dia punya _translator_?. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengetik kata scream di kamus bahasa inggris yang ter_install_ di ponsel.

[Scream Kb. pekikan, jeritan, teriakan.]

"Ma-maksudnya apa..." sambil memegangi ponselnya secara horizontal, tangan gadis itu bergetar.

Lampu terang meredup dan berganti, menjadi warna biru, hijau, dan ungu muda. Beberapa detik kemudian berganti lagi menjadi lampu putih ruangan. Hanya sebentar, tapi akhirnya Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitar.

Bahwa dirinya berdiri di dekat panggung, agak kesamping, dan semua orang yang sedari tadi hanya mengeluarkan sedikit suara, adalah laki-laki. Hampir selurunya.

Dan mereka semua memakai baju serba hitam, dari ujung kaki ke kepala. Kalau diperhatikan secara detil, rata-rata memiliki tindik lebih dari tiga diwajah dan lengan-lengan mereka penuh tatto.

Astaga.

Denyut nadi Sakura terpacu hingga dua kali lipat. Tegukan ludah terus dilakukan tanpa sadar.

Lampu sorot besar menerangi panggung, musik pengiring dimainkan, satu persatu anggota band yang mulai dipertanyakan _genre_nya muncul.

"Minna..." seakan menjadi pentolan diantara lainnya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah tidak asing mulai bicara di mikrofon.

"_READY TO SCREAM_?!" suara lantang yang begitu tiba-tiba membangunkan euforia seisi _Dome_ Konoha. Akhirnya yang dinanti-nanti datang juga.

Teriakan itu membuat Sakura reflek menutup kedua telinga, sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Kakinya bisa roboh kapan saja.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, apa...apa yang kulakukan." Sakura merinding, ketakutan setengah mati. Bibirnya tidak bisa menutup. Kalau tadi keringat muncul karena panas, maka sekarang karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"YAAAAA!" para audiens menjawab bersama-sama, menciptakan gabungan suara yang tak kalah keras dan berisik.

Dengan senyuman miring, Deidara—si laki-laki berambut pirang—menarik napas sangat panjang lalu mengeluarkan suara emasnya lagi.

"EEERRRAAAAAAAWWHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alunan lagu-lagu beraliran _metalcore_—percampuran antara _extreme metal_ dan _hardcore punk_—tidak terasa sudah dimainkan dua puluh menit. Ini belum apa-apa, masih panjang lagi waktu yang tersisa.

Orang-orang tampak tidak punya masalah ketika menyaksikan Sasori—yang notabene orang tidak terkenal—bermain bersama grup idola mereka. Mungkin karena Sasori tidak coba menyombongkan _skill_ dan berdiri sama posisinya dengan member lain. Bermain benar-benar seperti halnya bassist pengganti. Tidak banyak tingkah.

Terserahlah, Sasori cukup puas. Bisa memetik senar bass di depan sepuluh ribu orang lebih, semuanya kooperatif, serentak _headbang_ bersama. Walau tidak mungkin dia dapat bagian solo, karena pukul sembilan nanti Nagato, bassist asli I Scream Baby akan mengambil alih tempatnya. Tak apa, Sasori senang bisa bermain di panggung besar bersama teman-teman yang wajahnya kadang susah diingat, sangking lama tidak berjumpa.

Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini Sasori merasa ekstra super ganteng. _T-shirt _puntung (tidak berlengan) yang memperlihatkan setengah tubuh bagian samping_, ripped jeans_, _sneakers _ber_insole _yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi, tatanan rambut dari _stylist_, dan sedikit aksesoris pemanis seperti gelang paku dan cincin berukir. Benar-benar seperti anak band sungguhan. Dia berani jamin, air liur dari orang-orang yang pernah mengatainya imut dan mungil pasti akan menetes. Ha, sekali sekali narsis tidak apa lah.

Sasori senyum-senyum sendiri, terlalu bahagia sampai lama menyadari sneakersnya agak longgar. Ah, lagi-lagi simpul talinya lepas, menyusahkan saja. Tidak mungkin diikat sekarang kan? sudah, yang penting hati-hati jangan sampai terinjak.

Karena sempat melihat kebawah, matanya pun terarah ke penonton yang berdiri di samping panggung. Saat itulah perasaan tidak enaknya tadi sore seakan kembali. Mengambil alih atensinya lagi.

Pandangannya bertemu dan terkunci ke satu diantara ribuan orang yang datang malam ini. Ke seorang perempuan yang sangat familiar dan seharusnya tidak berada disana, berdesak-desakan bersama para laki-laki dengan kisaran umur 15-30 tahun.

Tidak tidak, apa ini ilusi?.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala, mulai berhenti memainkan bassnya, tidak lagi bantu menciptakan harmoni dan ritme. Dia melupakan tugasnya sebagai penyeimbang alur musik dan berjalan mundur, semakin lama semakin ke belakang kemudian menghilang dibalik tirai.

Kalau bola matanya bisa copot dan menggelinding karena dibuka terlalu lebar, mungkin sekarang dia sudah buta.

_'Tsk. Nagato, maaf.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lemas sekali, Sakura terhuyung-huyung. Seperti tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berjalan ke pintu keluar. Oh bahkan tidak tahu dimana itu. Untuk sekedar menengok kebelakang ngeri, terlalu banyak orang, dia tidak mau mati terinjak.

Kepalanya pusing berlama-lama berada di tempat ramai, luar biasa gaduh begitu. Bahu, lengan, punggung, semuanya terasa sakit karena terus berbenturan dengan badan orang lain. Tahu lah, mereka lompat sini lompat sana, teriak-teriak, tenggelam dalam hingar bingar. Diam pun juga kena sikut, bingung rasanya. Harus berapa lama lagi menunggu sampai konser ini selesai.

"Aa! cewek, lihat, lihat!"

Debaran jantung Sakura meningkat. Untuk menambah kesialan, seorang laki-laki muda berambut keperakan akhirnya sadar dirinya_ 'berbeda'_ dari penonton lain.

"Dasar _attention seeker_." Cela seorang teman dari laki-laki itu.

"Eh, cantik ya."

"Seleranya boleh juga untuk bisa datang kesini."

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Makanya kubilang dia CAPER, tahu?"

"Tapi _'itu' _nya kecil. Aku tak suka TV layar datar"

Sakura terus bungkam, tidak mau menanggapi kata-kata mereka, sesat, semua itu sesat. Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya jangan banyak komentar.

Dia terus menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, sial tidak ada celah untuk kabur. Bagaimana ini.

"Nggak apa-apalah," Laki-laki lainnya yang memakai jaket kulit memegangi punggung Sakura "Kamu lagi ngapain disini? nyasar? Pulang nanti sama siapa? Sama aku mau ya? Ya ya ya?"

Walau minim cahaya, tetapi Sakura bisa melihat mata laki-laki itu tidak jernih, seperti kemerah merahan, mulutnya juga bau, apa dia baru minum minuman beralkohol?.

Pandangan Sakura terasa kabur, berkaca-kaca. Harus jawab apa? Dia mau diapakan?. Benar, seharusnya tidak usah datang saja.

Tidak lama, ada tangan orang lain dari belakang yang meraba-raba lengan atasnya, ingin Sakura tepis tetapi rabaan itu malah berubah menjadi cengkeraman kuat, yang mampu menariknya keluar dari himpitan orang-orang, ke tempat yang sedikit lebih lenggang.

Sakura menjernihkan mata, figur itu, warna rambut itu...

Akasuna Sasori yang punya.

Cengkeraman laki-laki berambut merah berpindah dari lengan ke telapak tangan. Dia menggenggam kuat gadis itu, membawanya untuk terus menjauh, sejauh jauhnya dari tempat yang bisa dibilang tak pantas untuk dikunjungi perempuan. Terlebih yang semacam Sakura ini.

Setelah masuk kedalam pintu tangga emergency, mereka berhenti. Diam sebentar untuk sama-sama mengambil napas. Iris coklat memandang intens emerald hijau.

Masih tersengal, Sakura tidak berpikir macam-macam selain menghamburkan diri kedalam dekapan Sasori. Dia masih gemetaran, syukurlah...syukurlah ini semua berakhir.

Tetapi Sasori tidak memberikan balasan, malah berusaha menyingkirkan Sakura dari tubuhnya. Hampir seluruh badannya basah karena keringat, saat ini pelukan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Lagipula..

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu."

Mendengar suara itu, Sakura seakan tersengat listrik bervoltase kecil.

Kedua tangan Sasori memegang kuat bahu kecilnya, begitu kuat hingga mau tidak mau ringisan keluar. Tulang selangkanya ditekan-tekan penuh tenaga. Rematan disekitar bahu yang membingungkan. Sakura tidak mengerti sampai tubuhnya diguncang satu kali, kemudian instingnya dipaksa mengartikan sesuatu yang tersirat dari tatapan laki-laki itu.

Marah, kecewa, dan...terkhianati.

Ekspresi dingin yang belum pernah dia lihat, mata tajam yang penuh serabut otot sehingga tampak memerah, suara gigi yang bergesekan, napas yang memburu. Semua itu menghantarkan arus listrik lagi kesekujur tubuh Sakura, dengan voltase lebih besar.

Ada hal lain yang ditahan laki-laki itu. Sesuatu yang menakutkan dan Sakura tidak bisa memperkirakan sampai kapan bisa ditahan.

Akankah, hari dimana Akasuna Sasori kehilangan kesabaran lalu memukulnya datang?

Apakah hari itu adalah hari ini?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wekekekekekekekeke.

fyuh.

**Akasuna Sakurai** : Ehh jangan dicoba, beeh sayang kan, sayang uangnya sayang rambutnya. Hahaha. Nggak pernah, abisnya banyak kucing pup di rumput sekeliling rumah aku, kan bahaya O.O. berarti harus cari rumput di tempat lain. Aku di sumatewa utawaa, di medan hohoho. Kamu dimanah? Ih nanti kaya kopi darat eyyy.

**Gynna Yuhi** : Pembersih kaca? Wadeh -_- . Gapapa, ayo kerahkan isi kepalamu untuk meriview yang lebih gaje lagi yeeay. Haha yg gk jelas itu paling asik dibaca kan xD.

**TheRedsLFC** : Terimakasih :'D

**zeedezly. clalucindtha**: sebentar lagi gemas gemasnya kamu bakalan ilang (O.O)b

**NadiaAo-Chan** : Iya sih agak membingungkan sebenernya. Kamu harus bersabar hmph!.

**Eysha CherryBlossom** : Oh iyayayayya rambutnya ekstra klimis kan hahahaha, jangan dibayangin yg itu dong, itukan Om Gaara. Ini dek Gaara. Heheheheheheh.

**Mrs Sasori** : Suna mansion..ti-tidaakk. Eh itu dimana. Krik krik#abaikan. Yg bagian nangkep ikan itu tadinya buat tambahan eh lucu ya hehehe.

**Mayu Tachibana** : Bisa tauu, kamu latihan setiap hari supaya jadi absurd. Terus waktu org2 disekitar kamu bilang 'Itu kenapa dia, jadi beda gitu, iya jadi aneh bla bla' nah berarti udah sukses. Yeeay XD. Ja-jadi kamu parah sakitnya :'( kalo gitu minum promagnya dibanyakin.*lho#sesat

**Hikari Niel** : Pernah juga makan tanah yang itu? Astaga. HEBAT. Makasih udah dikasih saran :') *tampung. Niel, kamu jangan banyak2 makan rumput, sisain mamah ya. Jadi anak yang berbakti kepada orangtua, walaupun mamah yang ini hanyalah simpanan papa. Huaaaa.

**imspecially3** : Kamu telah dikenakan sanksi akibat pemaksaan update kilat* cubit. Hahaha, semoga nggak kecewa ya, aku akan berusaha terus hmp.

**monalisauchiha** : Bukan buka-eh boleh juga tuh. SasoDei. Muehehehe. Terus Sakuranya sama siapa -_-

**Ditha Hime nyann** : puk puk puk *elus-elus. Gapapah kok cobain aja, asalkan senang dan bahagia, apapun bisa dilakukan HAHAHA. *capslock kepencet. Nanti kasi tau ya udah ngapain aja~.

**00** : Penjelasannya….suatu saat nanti muehehehehe.

**Mizuhashi Misha** : Iya kan, bagusan sama Gaara aja :'( . Kamu benar! *kasih hadiah parcel

**Orchidflen** : Oke deh pake bingitz.

**panda9** : Hm kalo yg di mix ya yg kaya sekarang ini, yaudah gini aja terus kali ya ngapain pusing2 hahaha. #enjoy my life *apaan. Iya, itu Deeiii huahuahua.

**ReginaIsMe16 **: *Sedot ingus, ya ampun cerintanya mengharukan banget, kamu sih pake ganti2 browser. Ya udah deh gapapah *ikut ngais rumput biar bersih. ITU AKU HARUS JUMPA. Siapa temen kamu ituuu, dia bisa jadi sumber inspirasi fic ini kaan. Makasih :* :*

**langitbiru2711** : Jadi kamu baru disini? Songong banget ya*Ala kakak ospek, becanda ding, gapapa, makasi ya, semoga dapet bacaan yg bagus2 hehe.

**cangcimeng** : WADEH. Banyak amat kamu review *kasih minuman isotonik pengganti ion. Makasih makasih makasih, apalagi masukan tentang 'di' iya aku emang suka bingung tapi gak nyoba buat benerin, dasar pemalas. Aku semangaaat. Makasih ya kacang kuaci permen :D aku beli deh semua dangangan kamu.

**Guest** : Psst, ini bakalan berubah jadi dark lho, tapi gak tahu kapan. Makasih ya hehehe. Aku tuh suka nyariin fic humor dan romance tapi nggak ada yang pas (kaya yang persis pengen aku baca) jadi akhirnya bikin ini deh. Hohoho.

**Nada-chan** : Heiii, seneng deh kalo lucu, makasih ya :*

Maaf maaf. itu barusan lebay dan fiktif. banget. (konsernya) jangan dipercaya, author boleh mengarang sendiri.

chap ini agak beda yaa, tapi memang harus ada karena kalau nggak ceritanya jadi muter-muter terus. Daaan chapter depan bakalan ada badai petir wuuh.

Eh eh eh waktu ngetik chap ini, aku dilema. terus unsur komedi dalam kepingan darahku kaya ngilang begitu aja o.o, apa yang kuketik, nggak ada lucu-lucunya, kadang kalo baca ulang kan aku suka ikut ketawa, nah ini enggak. sampe aku mikir udah makan apa kok jadi garing.

apa genre humornya diapus aja tapi nanti gak seru lagi. sumpah ada niatan discon tapi..masih penasaran gimana endingnya. masa penasaran sama fic buatan sendiri. ya entahlah.

ternyata bikin orang happy dan ketawa itu susah ya, maklumlah newbie nulis beginian T.T.

Ngg satu lagi, apa disini ada silent reader?

ini ada beberapa pilihan nama makanan (kaya punyaku): Margarin, Sate kambing, Kangkung tumis, Ayam tiren, soto madura, Kentang mentah, Saus cabe, Ramen dingin.

nah kamu kalau lagi bingung nyari nama pake aja itu, terus review yah

HAHAHAHA.

-_-v

becanda. tapi kalau mau boleh juga.*lho

PS. aku nonton pilem india di tv, judulnya navya. agak ngebosenin tp itu yg jd si navya, matanya persis kaya Sasori uoh#abaikan


End file.
